Les Aventures de Peter Pan (titre provisoire)
by Rufio L. October
Summary: Contre toute attente, Peter Pan a grandi, suite à sa défaite face au Capitaine Crochet. Ses "jeux" favoris ont bien changé, allez demander aux nouvelles filles perdues... Et au nouveau garçon perdu, Julien ! Mais ces nouvelles activités lassent le garçon qui ne devait pas grandir, il part alors en Quête d'une nouvelle jeunesse avec ses Conquêtes.
1. Présentation

Aloha !

Voici donc ma nouvelle fiction dédiée à mon nouvel amour :** Peter Pan.** Je suis tombé amoureux de ce personnage depuis un petit moment, après l'avoir oublié depuis ma tendre enfance, où j'avoue même ne pas avoir été très fan de lui.

La fiction est donc nommée (temporairement) _**"Les Aventures de Peter Pan"**_...

Ce titre est fort peu original, mais on comprend le double-sens du mot aventure en lisant le 'résumé' que je vais vous proposer avant la lecture. c:

Au niveau inspiration, il y a bien sûr la fameuse pièce de J.M. Barrie, mais je me suis aussi beaucoup inspiré du film d'animation Disney et du film fantasy de Steven Spielberg. Peut-être reconnaîtrez-vous quelques détails de ce dernier durant la lecture. :3

* * *

**Genre**: Aventure, Romance, une pointe de Drame, Yaoi (dont Hard et Slash), une pointe de Yuri, Lemon (seulement quelques rares chapitres)

**Pairing**: Peter Pan + l'un de mes personnages que j'ai inventé

**Rating**: M (pour les rares chapitres Lemon)

**Disclamer**: J.M. Barrie

**Résumé**:

Les temps ont bien changé à Neverland. Depuis que Crochet a vaincu son plus "grand" ennemi, Peter Pan, le garçon a bien changé... Ruminant sa défaite, il se laisse entraîner dans une vie de débauche, emmenant sur l'île des filles pour vivre avec elles un autre type d'Aventures. Mais cette vie commence à lui déplaire : l'ancienne lui manque. Que se passera-t-il quand il emmènera à Neverland un garçon ? Julien, un jeune punk Londonien, va faire le voyage jusqu'au fameux pays imaginaire avec son idole de toujours. Son rêve était de s'en faire un ami... Mais aussi un amant. Quel type d'Aventures vont-ils vivre ensemble ?

* * *

Si la fiction vous tente, je vous souhaite dès maintenant un bon voyage vers le Pays Imaginaire !

Et n'oubliez pas les trois ingrédients essentiels :

_Faith, Trust and a little bit of Pixie Dust..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Attention, ça démarre fort. :3**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :__ Un manque à combler et un trop-plein de parfum de rose._

Dans un endroit clos, enterré sous terre, régnait une odeur de fauve, une odeur virile d'adolescent ne s'étant pas lavé depuis quelques jours. Il y faisait sombre, presque noir, seule la lumière venant de l'extérieur de la chambre, de la pièce principale, passait dans les interstices entre le mur et la peau de bête servant de porte, ou de cache-misère. Car oui, cette pièce représentait la misère, et non plus l'envie d'aventure d'un gamin de 12 ans.

Assis sur le lit misérablement mal fait, un adolescent, celui à l'odeur nauséabonde, propriétaire des lieux qu'il embaumait de sa misère, se donnait à une occupation devenue fréquente chez lui.

« Hnng… Hnnrrr… Putain… »

Tout en balançant des jurons, en soufflant, en grognant, il se frottait vigoureusement ce qui faisait de lui un adolescent découvrant sa virilité, pour oublier sa misère. Ses bracelets en cuir cloutés, ses chaînettes, tintaient en s'entrechoquant au rythme de son mouvement de bras. Le bruit était semblable à celui que produisait la petite fée lumineuse qui s'introduisit dans la grotte nauséabonde, y voletant pour faire l'état des lieux.

« Hmm, bordel, Clochette casses toi. »

La fée jeta un coup d'œil à l'énergumène, puis se posa sur sa cuisse nue, pour éclairer lui éclairer son corps à demi-nu.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Elle tinta furieusement.

« Ouais c'est le bordel, et puis ? »

Elle lui répondit encore d'un tintement plus violent.

« Arrêter d'me branler et m'arranger ? Mais tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça ? »

Clochette voleta pour se poser au bout du manche de l'adolescent paresseux.

« Dégage, c'est terrain glissant ici. »

De sa main libre, il tenta de la chasser, elle esquiva et se reposa au même endroit.

« Bon Clochette, fout-moi la paix et laisse-moi m'branler en paix. »

La fée lui répondit en tintant, comme toujours, d'un ton qui ressemblait à un sermon. Elle garda ce ton durant toute leur conversation :

« J'm'en fiche des filles dehors, elles m'intéressent plus. … Je sais que j'ai autre chose à faire, mais j'peux m'offrir un peu de bon temps, nan ? … Ca fait plusieurs mois que je dis ça ? Tu sais, on oublie le temps qui passe à Neverland. … Quoi, excuse de merde ? … Je sais, je sais … »

Il sentait que son membre commençait à faiblir, et il aurait bien voulu finir son affaire.

« Ok, tu me laisses finir et on en reparle après … Oui, oui, j'fais vite… »

Clochette fit un signe de tête victorieux et prit son envol pour aller allumer les lumières de la chambre.

« Putain ! Clochette, bonjour la discrétion ! »

La fée l'engueula de son tintement furieux.

« OK OK, calmos, je finis ! »

Après avoir poussé un gémissement final, exprimant son extase, l'adolescent saisit le petit mouchoir que Clochette lui laissa tomber dessus.

« Merci. »

Il clos son affaire par une rapide toilette, se rhabilla, arrangea sa tignasse rousse, remit son bonnet orné de sa plume rouge fétiche, et suivit Clochette vers la sortie de l'Arbre au Pendu.

« Tu m'en demandes trop, j'suis crevé moi, maintenant … Ouais mais j'en avais besoin. »

La petite fée s'arrêta net, et tinta de plus belle.

« Mais j'te dit que ces filles m'intéressent plus ! Je sais pas, j'ai envie de changement… Faudrait que j'aille chercher quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde réel. »

Clochette devint rouge, et tourna le dos à l'adolescent.

« Oui bon, j'ai déjà ramené beaucoup de filles. Mais ça veut pas dire que j't'oublie, hein… Mais bon, t'es un peu petite pour que je te- »

Elle le coupa net. On n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers l'extérieur. Autour d'un feu de camp, les Garçons Perdus faisaient griller de la nourriture. Un petit groupe de 5 filles plus âgées, aux poitrines trop développées pour dire qu'elles sont des enfants, mais pas assez pour dire que ce sont des adultes, firent signe au garçon sortant du passage souterrain.

« Bonne branlette, Peter ? » lui lança d'un ton moqueur une brune aux yeux cerclés de noir, en mini-jupe type kilt rouge.

« Haha… Très bien Lilith, répondit Peter un peu embarrassé que les filles aient deviné ce qu'il fabriquait seul dans l'Arbre.

- T'as pensé à moi au moins, demanda une blonde en robe blanche ?

- Non mais tu rêves, Pearl, il a pensé à moi ! s'exclama une punk aux cheveux roses fuchsia et court.

- J'veux pas vous décevoir les filles, mais j'ai pensé à plein de choses sauf à vous…

- Oh, Peter ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça !

- J'vous propose de me faire pardonner dès maintenant avec un gros câlin collectif, t'en penses quoi Candace ?

- Oh ouiiii, répondit la punkette en sautillant ! »

Peter s'installa au milieu des 5 filles, qui se serrèrent contre lui. Toutes sauf une.

« Europe, tu ne viens pas ? demanda une fille aux cheveux soyeux tressés décorés de multiples fleurs sauvages.

- Laisse-la, Amaranthe. Elle nous aime pas, minauda Pearl. »

Europe, une fille aux cheveux faussement roux mais au visage orné d'adorables et peu nombreuses taches de rousseur sur le nez, s'éloigna sans rien dire, s'installant vers les Garçons Perdus. Eux, étaient habitués aux vacheries que s'envoyaient les grandes entre elles, et au comportement devenu trop adulte à leur goût de leur chef : le seul et unique Peter Pan.

« Vous êtes pas sympas entre vous, les filles… fit-il.

- T'aimes pas qu'on se batte pour toi, mon Peter, demanda Candace ?

- C'est une preuve d'amour, renchérit Lilith.

- Pfff, les filles… »

Il s'extirpa de cet amas de filles pour voler vers ses compagnons. Là, il passa sa main autour des épaules d'Europe.

« Faut pas les écouter…

- Je n'avais juste pas envie d'un câlin ce soir. »

Elle enleva le bras encombrant sur son épaule, et s'assit pour manger la nourriture grillée par les jeunes amis de Peter.

« Entre quatre pots de colle et un pot de glace, moi voilà bien… Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. » pensa-t-il.

Et il s'assit pour manger lui aussi. De l'autre côté du feu de camp, les quatre filles se plaignirent avant de manger elles aussi. Et la soirée fut silencieuse, comme souvent après un moment gênant comme celui-ci.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et nous rencontrons le deuxième personnage principal. *^***

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :__ Une fugue et une rencontre inattendue._

Dans une petite banlieue de Londres, là où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, vivait une famille modeste composée d'un père, d'une mère, d'un fils adolescent et d'une petite fille. C'est dans l'une de ces maisons identiques, dans cette famille si commune que l'on trouvait un garçon peu commun…

« Julien ! Bordel de Dieu, t'étais où ?! »

C'était bien après ce garçon, après son fils aîné que le père de famille hurlait. Il était 22 :00 passées, et Julien n'avait pas prévenu ses parents de son absence de cette soirée.

« Le principal c'est que j'sois rentré, nan ? »

Il arborait un look provocateur : des doc marten's noires, un pantalon à motif tartan bleu, un T-shirt de son groupe punk préféré, une veste en jean sans manches délavée, décorée de pin's des Sex Pistols et de slogans et logos anarchistes, ainsi que de clous et de nombreuses épingles. Ses ongles étaient peints en noirs, le même noir entourait légèrement ses yeux bleus de glace. Ses poignets frêles étaient cachés par plusieurs bracelets à clous volés ou fait-maison, ou – rarement – achetés avec ses économies, mais son préféré restait un bracelet brésilien couleur arc-en-ciel, sur le même piédestal qu'un bracelet en bois où étaient gravés deux symboles de la masculinité entrecroisés.

« Non non non, je ne suis pas d'accord… »

Julien replaça sa mèche de cheveux turquoise. A vrai dire, c'est ce qui ne collait pas avec son look punk : sa face de gamin et ses cheveux un peu trop longs qui ne correspondaient pas du tout avec son style. A l'école, on le disait « Emo ». Mais il fallait le connaître en dehors pour savoir qu'il méprisait ces pleurnichards en jean moulant. S'il n'avait pas la bonne coupe, c'était justement à cause de l'école – et aussi à cause de son père.

« J'ai été retenu chez un pote, c'est pas ma faute, se justifia-t-il en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Un ''pote'' hein ?

- Ouais. »

Son père se méfiait. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'homosexualité de son fils aîné, il craignait qu'il ne fasse le tapin pour justement se faire accepter par ses amis de mauvaise éducation. Ce qui était parfois le cas, mais Julien aimait ça. Cette vie de débauche l'amusait.

« Bien… là n'est pas le sujet.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé… Un petit quelque chose dans ta chambre, fils. »

Julien perdit de son assurance. Il prit peur même. Il faillit même avoir une crise cardiaque quand son père sortit de derrière son dos une boîte métallique bleue Barbie, sensé appartenir à se petite sœur.

« Je… Je peux tout expliquer.

- Oh, il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai trouvé la clé pour l'ouvrir.

- Merde… souffla Julien. »

Le père dégaina un minuscule clé qu'il mit dans la serrure. Il n'eut pas le temps de la tourner que Julien descendit les quelques marches d'escalier pour bousculer son père, récupérer la boîte, remonter les escaliers et foncer dans sa chambre.

« Espèce de petit..! »

Il entendait son père hurler. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre quand son père se jeta sur la poignée. Juste à temps ! Il prit son sac à dos dans un coin de la chambre, y mit quelques vêtements qu'il avait mis à part au cas où il devrait fuguer, ses pots de teinture temporaire, sa boîte en métal, sa peluche préférée, un paquet de biscuits, son crayon khôl, un carnet et quelques crayons et stylos.

« Ouvre cette putain de porte !

- Crève ! »

Son père tapait comme un dingue sur la pauvre porte, Julien crut qu'il la défoncerait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul échappatoire : la fenêtre.

« Ca va être chaud… »

Il se pencha à la fenêtre : il était au premier étage, c'était un peu haut, mais il y arriverait sans peine. Ou du moins, avec quelques égratignures. Il respira calmement, fit un signe de croix – à l'envers sans le vouloir – et pria : « Seigneur Dieu, protégez Michelle et maman… ». Il prit appui sur le bord de la fenêtre, se rappela un air de rock, monta sur le bord, respira l'air de la nuit et prit son envol. Il eut une poussée d'adrénaline qui fit qu'il ne ressentit rien quand il fit deux roulades dans le gazon. Mais il avait entendu un craquement dans son cou.

« Outch… »

Il regarda la maison une dernière fois, fit un doigt d'honneur et s'en alla en courant. Quand son père aura compris qu'il s'était enfui, il le chercherait. Julien devait se trouver une planque pour la nuit. Pas chez des potes, c'était trop facile. Mais alors où ?

La nuit aurait été complètement noire si les lumières de la ville ne l'éclairaient pas. Enfin, lui il avait toujours une petite loupiote à ses côtés.

« Londres, nous voici. »

Peter s'arrêta en plein ciel. Clochette tinta avec interrogation.

« Je veux pas m'approcher de la ville. J'risque de me faire repérer direct. … La banlieue, t'as raison. »

Il descendit en direction de la ceinture moins lumineuse de la ville, là où les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, comme lui avait dit Lilith. Il se posa sur le toit d'une maison au hasard, et s'y assit.

« Ça va être dur de trouver quelqu'un là-dedans. Pis les enfants modernes hurleraient si j'entrais dans leur chambre comme ça. D'autant plus qu'ils ne croient sûrement plus en moi. … Ah oui c'est vrai, j'cherche une personne de 15 ans. Encore moins facile. »

Il se leva, reprit son envol au-dessus de la rue déserte, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce garçon sauter par sa fenêtre.

« Le malade… Il a dû se faire mal. »

Il s'en rapprocha discrètement. Il entendait le père hurler à l'intérieur de la baraque.

« Hm. Le profil de ce garçon m'intéresse bien. Casse-cou, en rupture avec ses parents… Encore faut-il qu'il me prenne pas pour un dingue. »

Il suivit le garçon haut dans le ciel, sans le perdre du regard, pendant bien vingt minutes. Il attendait qu'il s'arrête dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Ils étaient arrivés au centre-ville de la banlieue. L'inconnu s'était caché dans une impasse sombre entre deux boutiques.

« Cache-toi dans mon bonnet. »

Peter attrapa la petite fée lumineuse dans son bonnet et le remis sur sa tête, craignant que sa lumière ne dénonce sa présence.

Julien s'adossa contre le mur en crépi. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il avait couru un bon moment, peut-être avaient-elles doublé de volume ?

« J'suis mort… »

Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il sentait que son visage brûlait intérieurement, mais était frigorifié extérieurement. Il inspira un grand coup. Son nez était pris. Ses yeux étaient humides. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir.

Alors qu'il allait vérifier s'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, une main se posa sur sa bouche, et un bras le saisit par la taille. Il gémit de surprise.

« HMMPF !

- Chhht. On va s'faire choper, murmurra une voix d'adolescent. »

Julien ne réfléchit pas. Il donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur.

« Outch ! »

L'ennemi tomba à genoux.

« … T'es fringué bizarrement, mec, fit Julien en le regardant comme un extra-terrestre.

- Putain, tu m'as fait trop mal ! »

Il se releva difficilement. Julien résuma l'apparence de son agresseur : tunique verte, babouches bizarres, bonnet vert à plume rouge, cheveux roux… et des bracelets à clous ? Ce détail le laissait perplexe. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Ou un frappé qui se prenait pour lui ?

« Sympa l'accueil, fit le roux en levant le pouce.

- Self-défense.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Julien remarqua les oreilles pointues dépassant derrière une mèche de cheveux.

« Putain de merde, marmonna-t-il…

- Ça va pas ?

- J-J'y crois pas…

- De quoi ?

- Tes oreilles.

- Nan, en général on dit « J'en crois pas MES oreilles ».

- Nan, là je parle vraiment de TES oreilles. »

Le roux passa sa main sur son oreille, calant sa mèche de cheveux derrière. Oui, il avait bien des oreilles pointues d'elfe.

« Bah quoi ? »

Julien se demandait si c'était pas un retour de drogue. C'était impossible à croire.

« T'es… vraiment…

- Mieux que dans tes rêves ? Ouais je sais, fit-il en passant sa main sur son bonnet. »

Et de sous son bonnet jaillit une espèce de luciole faisant un bruit de clochette. Elle avait l'air en colère.

« Merde, j't'avais oublié… Désolé.

- … C-Clochette ? bafouilla Julien.

- T'es capable de la nommer elle, et pas moi ? »

Julien se laissa tomber assis au sol. Il n'en revenait pas. Il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« Dis-moi juste que j'suis pas juste en train de rêver, ou en plein trip…

- Tu l'es pas. J'suis bien réel. J'te laisse le droit de toucher pour vérifier.

- Alors aides moi à me relever.

- Tu t'assied ou tu restes debout ? Faut savoir, mec. »

Il lui tendit la main. Julien la saisit. Oui, cette main était bien réelle. Ce bras était bien en train de lever ses fesses fainéantes du sol. Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux, et se mit à tourner en rond.

« Putain, je vois Peter Pan en vrai et je délire pas… Je délire pas…

- Il en a mis du temps avant de capter, murmura Peter à Clochette qui se mit à rire.

- NAAAN JE DELIRE PAS ! s'écria Julien pour se convaincre mentalement.

- Il est pas net, continua Peter. »

Julien se planta devant Peter, et le toisa, sans bouger.

« Quoi ? J'ai une tache sur le nez ?

- Y a un truc qui a changé chez toi. Laisse-moi réfléchir… La tenue c'est la même, t'as toujours ta dague apparemment, t'as toujours gardé tes collants verts qui font gay…

- Heeey ! Ca fait pas gay ! C'est confortable pour voler. Pis c'est pas des collants de fille, hein.

- Mais oui, mais oui, continuait Julien tout en l'examinant. Voyons voir. Ah. Depuis quand t'as les mêmes bracelets que moi ? »

Peter regarda ses bracelets, puis ceux de Julien.

« Ça nous fait un point commun.

- Hmm… Nan, y a un autre truc qui a changé chez toi. »

Il plissa les yeux, puis après un temps de réflexion :

« Je sais que j'suis pas super grand, mais tu fais un peu grand pour 12 ans.

- Hm. C'est une longue histoire. Parlons plutôt de toi, veux-tu ?

- AH ! Quel impoli je fais… Je rencontre mon idole d'enfance et j'suis même pas fichu de bien me conduire. Julien, dit-il en tendant la main.

- Enchanté Julien, répondit Peter en la lui serrant. J't'ai vu sauter par la fenêtre tout à l'heure. T'as rien de cassé ?

- T-Tu m'as vu… Euh. Ca va… J'ai juste un peu mal au cou.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et y a quoi dans ton sac ?

- Hé hé hé, doucement ! Une question à la fois ! Euh oui, donc… J'me suis barré de chez moi, mon père me prenait trop la tête.

- Hmhm.

- Oui, tu sais, les darons… Ca veux avoir le contrôle sur toi et tous…

- J'ai jamais connu mon père.

- Ah… Euh… Je sais pas si je dois être désolé ou content pour toi.

- Aucun des deux, dit Peter en se faufilant derrière Julien pour lui voler son sac.

- M-Mon sac !

- Je sens que t'as à manger là-dedans… Tu permets, je crève la dalle. »

Il avait à peine demandé qu'il fouillait le sac noir aussi décoré que la veste de Julien. Il en sortit sa peluche favorite.

« Encore une copie de moi…

- Laisse ça ! Ça m'aide à dormir…

- Content de savoir que je t'aide à dormir, fit le roux en lui gratifiant un sourire.

- Et comment ça « encore », demanda Julien en saisissant la reproduction miniature de l'énergumène en train de fouiller son sac ?

- Une fille que j'ai emmenée à Neverland en avait une aussi.

- T-Tu emmènes vraiment des gens à Neverland ?

- Ouais. Jusque-là, depuis que j'y ai fait mon grand retour, j'ai emmené cinq filles et un garçon. C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en sortant une boîte en métal bleue décorée de petits cœurs.

- C'est… Un remontant. »

Peter ouvrit la boîte, sans gêne.

« … C'est quoi ?

- De l'herbe.

- De l'herbe ?

- Oui. A fumer.

- Fumer de l'herbe… Vous êtes bizarres dans le monde réel.

- C'est toi qu'est complètement décalé. T'as l'air d'un guignol fringué comme ça. »

Peter leva les yeux vers Julien, tout en sortant le paquet de biscuits du sac.

« A Neverland, personne ne te jugera sur ton apparence. On ne te jugera que sur la façon dont tu te conduis. GENIAL ! Des cookies ! »

Tandis que le roux au bonnet vert ouvrait la boîte en carton pour y prendre deux cookies, Julien leva les yeux au ciel. « Personne ne te jugera sur ton apparence. » Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il sentit les larmes monter. Il se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux, devant Peter, vautré, en train de se goinfrer de son cookie.

« Emmène-moi à Neverland. Je t'en supplie. »

Peter le regarda en avalant son dernier morceau de cookie. Clochette, assise sur son épaule, finissait son minuscule morceau de gâteau qui la rassasierait largement.

« Je veux bien. Mais avant, juste une question.

- Tout ce que tu veux, fit Julien presque en s'étalant sur son idole.

- Tu préfères les garçons ou les filles ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un grand sourire plein de malice. »

Julien n'osa pas répondre tout de suite. Et s'il se faisait refouler à cause de son homosexualité ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Peter Pan lui demanderait ça ? Ca fait tellement adulte…

« L-Les garçons… Pourquoi ?

- C'est justement ce que je cherchais. On peut y aller. »

Peter se releva. Julien ramassa ses affaires, les mis dans son sac, et se fit à nouveau aider par son nouvel ami pour se relever. Il se posait encore plus de questions. Pourquoi Peter Pan cherchait-il un mec gay ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à le savoir ? Des pensées tordues envahirent l'esprit de Julien. Un vieux fantasme refit surface. Il se surprit même à mater ce qui était censé être un gamin de 12 ans qui ne voulait pas grandir.

« T'as pas besoin d'emmener tout ça, tu sais.

- J'ai vraiment pris un minimum.

- C'est toi qui vois. Bien, tu sais ce qu'il faut pour voler ?

- Hem… La confiance… la foi, et… euh… »

Clochette tourna autour de Julien.

« Mais oui ! La poussière de fée.

- Tout à fait ! T'as bien appris la leçon à c'que je vois.

- Quand j'te dis que j'suis un grand fan… »

Il saisit la main de Julien. Ce dernier sentit comme de la délicatesse dans ce geste. Il sourit timidement.

« Crois-tu en la magie ? Crois-tu en l'aventure, aux rêves, à la liberté ? » demanda Peter en quittant le sol sans effort.

Julien regarda Clochette, puis Peter Pan. Il ferma les yeux, respira à fond. Il avait du mal à admettre tout cela. Il serra l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de Peter.

« Oui, je crois.

- As-tu confiance en toi ? Et en moi ? Et même en nous, demanda Peter en jetant un regard vers Clochette ? »

Julien lui sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. Complètement.

- Super ! Alors rêve de Neverland, rêve de liberté, crois en toi, crois au fait que tu PEUX voler… Et tu t'envoleras. »

Julien se concentra. Clochette voleta autour de lui, le saupoudrant de poussière dorée.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était à vingt mètres du sol.

« Je vole…

- Oui, tu voles ! »

Peter allait lui lâcher la main. Julien prit peur.

« Me lâche pas…

- Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

- Si…

- Non. »

Il le lâcha. Julien se sentit tomber.

« PETER ! »

Peter ne broncha pas. Il regardait son ami tomber. Julien voyait le sol se rapprocher très, très vite.

« Je peux voler… Je peux voler… JE PEUX VOLER. »

Et à deux mètres du sol, il remonta en piqué vers Peter. Les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler face à la peur de la mort séchèrent.

« Tu vois que tu peux.

- Tu m'as fait peur, enfoiré !

- Quand il te manque un de ces trois ingrédients, tu ne peux pas voler. Et puis je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te tenir par la main jusqu'à Neverland. Allez ! Suis-moi ! »

Peter fonça vers la grande ville. Julien prit le coup assez vite, et le rattrapa en moins de deux. Ensemble, à cette heure tardive, ils survolèrent Buckingham Palace, volèrent autour de Big Ben, s'éclaboussèrent en plein vol avec l'eau de la Tamise, passèrent sous Tower Bridge, et se posèrent sur London Eye.

« Enorme… fit Julien, n'en revenant pas de sa balade.

- Fini de jouer, maintenant, on y va.

- Oui !

- Tu vois la seconde étoile à droite, au fond du ciel, la plus lumineuse ?

- Oui…

- C'est là-bas, tout droit jusqu'au matin. Allons-y ! »

Et ils reprirent leur envol, pour un voyage qui allait être long, mais calme, à condition qu'ils ne rencontrent pas d'avions…


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 :__ Un nouveau venu et des une longue histoire à raconter._

La nuit tombait sur Neverland, le ciel se teintait de rose, les arcs-en-ciel s'effaçaient lentement. A l'intérieur de l'Arbre au Pendu, on s'impatientait.

« Je veux revoir Peteeeer… gémissait Candace.

- Il est parti que depuis cinq heures, lui répondit Lilith.

- Mais mêêêêême ! »

La punkette se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pearl vint enlacer Lilith. Elles partageaient un lit double depuis deux mois et en étaient très contentes.

« Nous au moins, on sait comment s'y prendre quand Peter n'est pas là, fit la blonde malicieusement.

- Oh que oui, répondit la brune. »

Candace assista à un roulage de pelle magistral qui commença par un simple baiser et se finit par des câlins interminables allongées sur le lit.

« Pfoah, bande d'infidèles. » dit-elle en préférant regarder ailleurs.

A l'autre bout de la chambre, Amaranthe coiffait les rebelles cheveux roux d'Europe.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'es comme ça depuis bien une semaine. Tu te plais pas à Neverland ?

- Si… Aïe ! C'est juste que… »

Europe s'arrêta. Il y avait trop d'oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient vendre la mèche et faire en sorte qu'elle se fasse virer de l'île.

« Que ..?

- J'te dirais ça plus tard. »

Amaranthe soupira. Europe baissa le regard sur son Peter Pan en peluche qu'elle tripotait depuis bien dix minutes.

« Aïe ! Doucement avec mes cheveux… se plaignit-elle.

- J'y peut rien si t'as flingué tes cheveux avec ta couleur rousse. C'est de la paille maintenant.

- Et c'est pas ici qu'on trouvera des soins pour cheveux, ou même un coiffeur.

- M'nan. Je crois pas. » dit Amaranthe en souriant, amusée.

Les nuages procuraient une sensation étrange et nouvelle sous les pieds de Julien. Il les piétina un peu pour tester cette nouvelle texture, jusqu'à ce que Peter le reprenne.

« Fais gaffe, tu pourrais passer à travers. »

Julien stoppa net. Peter était en train de chercher du regard un passage à travers tous ces cumulus.

« Par-là. »

Il prit la main de Julien, l'entraîna avec lui dans les masses blanches et cotonneuses. Bientôt, ils purent voir la fameuse île tant convoitée.

« Et voici Neverland, Julien.

- … Wooooaaaaooowh…. »

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait en voyant la beauté de l'île. Le temps y était arrêté, le temps était devenu espace, les quatre saisons se trouvaient en même temps sur un seul et même bout de terre. Seuls le jour et la nuit marquaient le temps ici. Et la nuit allait bientôt régner. Même s'il commençait à faire sombre, l'île était plus verte que n'importe quelle île du monde réel. Elle était dominée par de nombreuses montagnes, mais au centre se trouvait le plus haut pic, Julien se souvint de son nom : le mont Python. Il put même voir la Baie des Sirènes, la Falaise des Indiens, la Crique au Crocodile… Mais aucun bateau pirate.

« Je m'attendais au moins à voir le bateau du capitaine Crochet nous lancer un boulet de canon. »

Peter le toisa, l'air grave.

« Il est parti. Il y a bien longtemps. Et c'est tant mieux. » répondit-il d'un ton sec un peu effrayant.

Julien se sentit mal à l'aise. Avait-il dit une connerie ? Au pire, il n'était pas au courant que Peter Pan avait rompu tout contact avec son vieux copain de jeux…

« Viens. »

Là, il ne lui prit pas la main. Julien sentait le stress monter. Découvrir ce nouvel endroit l'excitait et lui faisait peur en même temps, au point d'en avoir la boule au ventre. Il ne bougea pas. Peter était déjà parti. Clochette remarqua l'immobilité de Julien. Elle tinta. Peter s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami.

« Qu'est-c'que t'attends ?

- Rien… J'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De l'inconnu. Et de manquer mon atterrissage.

- T'en fais paaas, ça va aller. »

Il lui tendit la main. Cela rassura Julien, qui se décida à quitter son nuage. Et il le rejoignit pour saisir cette main rassurante.

« Attention, on va descendre en piqué. Ça risque de faire mal aux yeux.

- Ca me rassure…

- Tu vas voir, c'est troooop énorme ! Tu vas avoir envie de le refaire. »

Peter fonça vers l'île, droit comme un I, fendant la bise en piqué. Il tenait toujours la main de Julien qui sentait le vent dans ses yeux. Il s'obligea à faire de même pour éviter de se retrouver avec les yeux rouges en arrivant…

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'une cascade. Julien commença à paniquer.

« Peter !

- …

- PETER, LA CASCADE !

- T'inquiètes, je gèèèère ! »

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'eau, quand il sentit la fraîcheur de cette dernière, il repartit vers le haut, arrachant un cri d'effroi à Julien.

« Haha, comme t'as flippé !

- T'es un grand malade !

- Allez, je vois que t'en as assez eu pour ce soir, j't'emmène chez moi. On refera une petite balade 'tranquille' un autre jour. »

Il lui lança un sourire moqueur. Julien se passa la main sur le visage. Il fallait bien s'en douter : accompagner Peter Pan à Neverland, ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

Ils se posèrent au milieu de l'île, avant de marcher un peu dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Là, ils arrivèrent à un vieil arbre mort.

« Voilà mon chez moi, dit Peter fièrement. »

Julien regarda plusieurs fois. Il se fout de moi, pensait-il. Ce n'était qu'un arbre tout pourri… C'est alors que Peter le saisit par les bras, le souleva, et le lâcha dans le tronc.

« WAAAAAAH ! »

Il glissa sur un toboggan interminable, entendant derrière lui les cris amusés de Peter qui s'éclatait dans la descente. Julien atterrit sur un tapis. Il ne pensa pas à se relever tout de suite… Malheurs à lui.

« Attention j'arriiiive ! »

La voix de Peter était tout proche…

« Oh oh… »

Julien eut à peine le temps de le dire que Peter lui tombait dessus.

« Outch ! T'es pas tout léger en fait !

- Tu crois quoi ? »

Il se releva et tendit la main à Julien pour l'aider. Puis il se dirigea vers un couloir au bout duquel était tendu une peau de zèbre.

« Les fiiilles, je suis rentré !

- PETEEEER ! »

Une espèce de punkette aux cheveux roses se jeta sur le roux aux oreilles pointues, le faisant tomber.

« Ah ! Doucement !

- Tu m'as trop manquééééé !

- Mais je suis parti que quelques heures…

- MAIS MÊÊÊÊME ! »

Une autre fille, aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés, rejoignit Peter et son amie.

« Candace n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre dès ton départ.

- Ca m'étonne pas, fit Peter en haussant les épaules.

- … Tu nous as ramené un mec ? demanda ladite Candace en regardant Julien bizarrement.

- Euh… Ouais.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie. J'voulais quelqu'un 'de mon âge' qui pouvait… me comprendre… et… »

Julien ne savait pas où se mettre. La brunette le regardait avec des yeux doux en lui souriant, la punkette le toisait avec une grimace de crapaud.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda le roux pour changer de sujet.

- En train de faire des cochonneries dans la chambre, fit Candace.

- Avec Europe ?!

- Nan, elle, elle fait toujours la gueule.

- J'vais voir ça. »

Peter se leva, laissant la fille aux cheveux roses étalée au sol. Il suivit la fille aux cheveux châtains. Julien n'osa pas bouger, tandis que Candace se leva en vitesse pour suivre son amour.

Dans la chambre, c'était la fête. Une fête un peu macabre avec du Metal Gothique qui sortait d'un poste radio et deux filles enlacées sur un lit, se tripotant un peu n'importe comment.

« J'vois que j'vous manquait à vous aussi. » dit Peter en souriant.

Pearl leva la tête et rougit. Lilith fixa Peter d'un air de dire « Pourquoi tu viens tout gâcher ? ».

« Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses…

- Tu dis pas ça quand on le fait exprès pour toi, riposta Lilith calmement.

- J'vais finir par croire que j'vous satisfais pas.

- On peut négocier ça un de ces soirs, si tu veux, dit Pearl avec un regard sauvage.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais pas ce soir, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre de prévu. »

Cette phrase fit tiquer Europe dans son coin. Tout cela la dégoûtait… Savoir que son héros d'enfance n'avait d'yeux que pour le sexe…

« Quelqu'un d'autre, demanda Pearl ? Candace ?

- Non.

- PETER IL A RAMENE UN MEC, hurla l'intéressée en entrant dans la chambre !

- Sérieux, fit la blonde ?

- Apparemment, Blaise te manque, mon Peter, dit la gothique en remettant ses lunettes.

- Nan ! Ça n'a rien à voir. Et arrêtes ton bruit, Lilith.

- Hmm, tu rougiiiis, se moqua Pearl…

- Mon 'bruit', demanda Lilith ? Respect, please. Ma musique elle est sacrée, Monsieur Je-découvre-ce-que-c'est-qu'un-CD.

- Excuse-moi d'être né à la fin du 19e siècle, hein, fit Peter.

- Il est mignon au moins, le nouveau, reprit la gothique ?

- M'ouais. C'est un espèce de keupon, dit Candace en haussant les épaules.

- Faudrait qu'on voit ça, sourit Lilith. Tu nous le montres ? »

Dans la pièce à côté, Julien avait entendu toute la conversation. Il y avait donc au moins quatre filles ici, et un garçon – apparemment du même âge que lui – était déjà passé par ici, mais n'y était plus. Qui était ce Blaise ?

« Julien, tu veux bien venir te présenter aux filles ? Elles sont impatientes de te voir. »

Il se tourna vers Peter qui lui souriait d'un air vicieux.

« Et elle sont… vachement bien foutue… murmura-t-il. »

Julien leva son bras et montra son bracelet en bois.

« Ah oui… C'est vrai. Allez, viens quand même ! »

Il lui tira le bras, et le jeta dans la chambre. Julien se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, entourée de cinq filles : une blonde, une gothique, la punkette, la châtain, et une petite rousse dans son coin.

« Euh… Salut.

- Il est mimiiii ! s'écria la blonde. »

Julien passa ses mains sur ses joues, il avait chaud soudainement.

« Les filles, j'vous présente Julien. Julien, voici Pearl, Lilith, Candace, Amaranthe, et Europe, déclara Peter en désignant les filles unes à unes.

- Enchantée, Julien, dit Lilith.

- Un peu maigrichon pour un punk, fit Candace en roulant les yeux.

- Nan, il est choupinou ! Tu nous le prêteras, dis, Peter, demanda Pearl en sautillant ?

- Nan. C'est mon mien, répondit le roux. »

Julien retourna la tête pour regarder Peter. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire de lui ? « Son sien » ? Il se sentit rouge comme un homard cuit à la vapeur.

« Il est.. ?

- Oui Candace. Il aime pas les filles.

- J-J'ai jamais dit que j'les aimais pas… C'est juste que…

- Qu'il préfère les pénis. C'est simple, non ? dit Lilith.

- Hm, je vois, renchérit Pearl. T'as pas réussi ton coup avec Blaise, du coup t'es allé chercher un gay pour être sûr de ton coup. »

Julien entendit Amaranthe soupirer d'exaspération, puis rejoindre Europe sur son lit. Cette dernière regardait bizarrement Julien et Peter, et elle tenait dans ses mains la même peluche qu'il avait dans son sac. C'était donc d'elle que l'autre avait parlé…

« Et c'est avec lui que tu vas passer la nuit, demanda Lilith ?

- J'espère bien, répondit Peter en enlaçant Julien par la taille. »

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce geste, ni à cette réponse de la part de son héros d'enfance. Il hésitait entre hurler de joie à l'idée que son fantasme se réalise, ou s'enfuir en criant de cette île remplie de fous. Mais il préféra ne rien faire des deux, et lâcher un simple petit :

« Hein ?

- … Tu lui as pas dit, questionna Candace ?

- J'ai pas osé…

- C'était la moindre des choses que d'lui dire que t'emmène les gens ici pour les baiser. »

A ces mots, Europe se leva de son lit et sortit sans rien dire. Clochette tinta et la suivit.

« Bah… Europe ?

- Va lui parler, on s'occupe de Julien, ne t'en fait pas, dit doucement Amaranthe.

- Merci les filles. »

Et il sortit de la pièce pour rattraper la petite rousse. Julien tomba à genoux sur le tapis.

« Bordel… Expliquez-moi ce que je fout ici… S'il vous plaît.

- Crois-moi, fit Candace, le Peter Pan de ton enfance a bien changé.

- Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

- C'est une très longue histoire, soupira Amaranthe.

- Je le sais ! Il me l'a déjà dit, ça ! J'veux la savoir cette histoire, je veux comprendre, c'est tout !

- Amaranthe, c'est toi qui la connaît le mieux, son histoire, dit Pearl doucement.

- Oui… Alors je vais te la résumer, il ajoutera des détails quand il estimera que tu en seras digne de confiance… Tout a commencé il y a trois ans, lors d'un combat contre Crochet, Peter s'est fait battre à plate couture, contrairement à d'habitude. Et il en a beaucoup souffert. Suite à ça, il s'est exilé dans le monde réel pendant un an. Mais malgré sa volonté de ne pas grandir… Il a grandi. Le temps l'a rattrapé. Son corps a changé, son esprit aussi. Il n'a plus douze ans, mais quinze… ou seize… C'est difficile de lui donner un âge, mais on est sûrs de cette tranche-là. Quand il est retourné à Neverland, après avoir vécu une année de misère et de débauche dans le monde réel, les Garçons Perdus ont eu du mal à lui faire à nouveau confiance : il les avait abandonné, après tout… Alors il est retourné dans le monde réel et a ramené à Neverland deux ados : moi, 15 ans et sans avoir pris une ride, et mon frère Blaise, 16 ans.

- … Ca fait donc deux ans que tu es ici, la coupa Julien ?

- Oui. Et j'aime bien cet endroit. Mais au bout d'un temps, Peter s'est mis à se conduire bizarrement, à me faire des avances… Il est allé très loin, car sans le vouloir, son exil dans le monde réel l'avait rendu accro à la drogue la plus naturelle : le sexe.

- Putain.

- Exactement. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, Peter a par la suite ramené d'autres filles : Pearl, trois mois après moi, et Lilith quatre mois après moi. Et pour le seul but de se les taper.

- Perso, j'étais pas contre, fit Pearl.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Lilith.

- Mais tout ça, ça énervait Blaise. Alors il a provoqué Peter en duel : s'il perdait, il quittait Neverland, s'il gagnait, Peter arrêterait de 'jouer' avec nous…

- … Et il a perdu.

- Oui… Et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis, même si, avant de partir, il a essayé de me convaincre de partir avec lui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime trop cet endroit.

- Ca doit faire long, deux ans.

- Oui et non. Quand on a des amies, on ne s'ennuie pas.

- Il est vachement court, ton résumé, se moqua Candace.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux. C'est une très longue histoire, hein.

- Et quel était le lien entre Blaise et Peter ? reprit Julien.

- Blaise voyait Peter comme un très grand ami. Mais on se demande si Peter ne voyait pas Blaise comme beaucoup plus que ça. D'où la surprise de voir Peter ramener un garçon qu'on sait pertinemment qu'il a l'intention de se faire plaisir avec, qui ressemble beaucoup à Blaise.

- Tu trouves qu'il lui ressemble ? fit Pearl l'air décontenancée.

- Peut-être pas physiquement. Mais on sent en Julien à la fois l'intelligence, l'envie de changement, et le fort caractère qu'avait Blaise.

- Pour l'instant, il a l'air d'une jeune pucelle avant sa première fois, fit remarquer Lilith. »

Amaranthe toisa Lilith, avant de regarder à nouveau Julien, le regard plein de douceur.

« Je sais reconnaître les gens qui ressemblent à Blaise.

- Ahem… Et quand sont arrivées Candace et… Europe, demanda Julien pour changer de sujet ?

- Moi j'suis arrivée y a un peu plus de six mois, déclara Candace en levant le bras en l'air. Enfin… Je crois. On perd la notion du temps, ici.

- Et Europe il y a presque quatre mois, reprit Amaranthe.

- Et c'est la seule qui n'a pas couché avec Peter, continua Lilith.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Elle a refusé catégoriquement, renchérit Pearl. Mais elle ne veut pas quitter l'île pour autant. Et Peter n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie qu'elle parte non plus.

- C'est tellement mignon, gloussa Candace. »

Julien ferma les yeux. Toute cette histoire était comme une version cauchemardesque du conte que lui lisait sa mère quand il était petit. Et ceci n'était qu'un résumé, d'après Amaranthe. L'histoire entière devait s'avérer très compliquée.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Attention, ce chapitre contient du ****Hard Yaoi (Lemon donc****) !**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :__ Une soirée s'annonçant torride et des larmes de crocodile._

Après avoir rencontré les garçons perdus et visité l'Arbre au pendu, puis partagé un dîner autour du feu avec tout le monde, Julien se retrouva seul avec Peter dans la chambre du chef de ces lieux. Ils se regardaient, gênés, sans rien dire.

« Alors comme ça… Tu as vieilli, demanda Julien ?

- Malheureusement, oui. J'suis arrivé sur l'île y a pas loin de cent ans. J'avais douze ans et pas un poil à la bite. Il suffit que je m'exile un an dans le monde réel pour que le temps me rattrape, et que je me retrouve avec un corps de seize ans. »

Peter se tut. Julien sentait sa déception. Et un souvenir d'une recherche sur internet, de lecture d'extraits du conte, refit surface. La toile l'avait décrit comme un enfant sans cœur, ne comprenant pas l'amour, ne voulant pas grandir, haïssant tellement le monde des adultes qu'il tuait les Enfants Perdus devenus trop grands. Mais quand il regardait la sublime créature mi-adolescent mi-elfe qui baissait les yeux, face à lui, il se dit que cela n'était bon que dans les contes : après tout, il avait appris en cours de français que ces histoires avaient une morale qui était censée faire peur.

« Peter…

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que… si je reste ici… j'arrêterai vraiment de grandir ?

- Si tu y crois, oui, répondit-il en levant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans le conte, on disait que Peter Pan tuait les Enfants Perdus qui grandissaient…

- Connerie. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. »

Il le prit par les épaules.

« Ne crois jamais les contes, Julien. Je te promets que je ne suis pas cet enfant sanguinaire qu'il y a dans ce conte pourri ! Je n'ai même jamais rencontré de Wendy ! Je n'ai jamais tué d'Enfants Perdus, je renvoyait juste ceux qui avaient perdus confiance en moi… »

Ses mains glissèrent sur les bras de Julien.

« Comme j'ai renvoyé… Blaise…

- … Tu… aimais Blaise ?

- Oui ! Si j'emmène des gens sur cette île, dans mon paradis, chez moi, c'est que je les aime ! Je ne me sers de personne, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. »

Il tourna le dos à Julien.

« On me connaît si peu… Et on me colle une réputation de gamin sans cœur… »

Julien regretta un instant toutes les questions qu'il avait posées. De plus, Peter n'avait pas vraiment répondu à cette dernière question. Il était certain qu'il avait aimé ce Blaise comme un ami, mais plus ? Tant pis. Il réessaierait une autre fois. Pour le moment, il fallait consoler ce petit elfe incompris. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les caressèrent tendrement.

« Oublie tout ça Peter…

- Oui, changeons de sujet, s'exclama l'autre en se retournant, faisant sursauter Julien ! Va falloir qu'on te trouve un endroit pour dormir.

- Mais Peter…

- Oui bon, ce soir c'est avec moi que tu dors. Mais après ? J'vais quand même pas te mettre avec les filles… Et les Garçons Perdus sont assez bordéliques.

- Peter…

- J'pensais à te faire dormir dans ma chambre, mais les filles pourraient croire à du favoritisme. Mais d'un autre côté, ça me gênerais de te laisser seul dans une chambre à part. C'est un vrai dilemme, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Peter, fit Julien en soupirant… Et après tu dis que les filles sont trop bavardes.

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! »

Ils se turent un instant, Julien fixant Peter, Peter se rendant compte de sa connerie.

« Euuuh… Ouais.

- Tu n'as pas envie, demanda Julien ?

- De quoi ? Ah ! Euh…

- Si tu veux pas, si ça te fait peur, on peut laisser tomber pour ce soir.

- Je suis Peter Pan. Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Peter baissa les yeux, puis se décida. Il approcha son visage de celui de Julien, ferma les yeux et ils échangèrent un court baiser, pour commencer. Peter resta sans voix. Julien passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tester le goût de celles de Peter qui y était resté imprimé. Embrasser Peter Pan. N'était-ce pas un rêve qui lui semblait irréalisable ?

« Encore, Peter… »

L'autre ne se fit pas prier. Ils recommencèrent. Ce baiser se fit beaucoup plus long, plus langoureux, plus doux, plus tout… Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, Julien à califourchon sur Peter. Il enleva sa veste en jean et ôta son T-shirt, avant de défaire la tunique de Peter pour la lui retirer. Là, il vit la chose qui lui rappela que Peter Pan était avant tout un guerrier et un aventurier : une ligne violacée lui barrait le tronc de sous le pectoral gauche jusqu'à son flanc droit. Voyant l'air ébahi de son ami, Peter se permit de placer une anecdote :

« Ma cicatrice ? Mon combat final contre Crochet… Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui avait gagné. »

Il avala sa salive et tourna la tête sur le côté, confortablement enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Son sourire était retombé.

« Je t'ai dit d'oublier tout ça…

- Oublier. Je savais bien faire avant. Maintenant, je me rappelle de tout… Et c'est très moche. »

Julien fronça les sourcils. Il ne laisserait pas des mauvais souvenirs gâcher leur plaisir. Il plaça ses mains sur le torse de Peter et commença à le masser.

« Dans ce cas, JE vais te faire oublier. Et ça, je sais bien faire, à ce qui paraît. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Peter mis sa tête en arrière pour lui offrir sa gorge. Julien le sentait de moins en moins tendu. Il sentait même ses mamelons durcir au contact de ses doigts et sa peau frissonner. Peter réagissait comme n'importe quel autre mec. Il n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'était qu'il était censé être une légende, une créature imaginaire. Il avait juste les oreilles pointues et savait voler. Il cachait ses larmes comme les autres, faisait le fier comme les autres, avait des sentiments et une certaine sensibilité cachée comme les autres, lui pelotait le cul comme les autres… Attendez… Julien sentait la main de Peter lui caresser les fesses par-dessus son pantalon, même si son visage exprimait une certaine soumission.

« Je vois… » fit Julien en souriant.

Il baissa son pantalon pour s'en débarrasser, prit les deux mains de Peter et les plaqua sur ses fesses. Le claquement et le bruit qu'il avait produit l'excitait, et Peter semblait apprécier cet amas de chair sous ses mains, à un tel point qu'il s'en mordit les lèvres et resserra ses doigts. Julien n'avait qu'une envie : tester le goût de la peau de Peter et à nouveau celui de sa salive. Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, encore une fois. Peter profita de ce moment d'inattention pour retirer ce que Julien avait appelé son « collant », et pour jeter son bonnet sur la barre de son lit. Quand Julien se décida à lâcher les lèvres de Peter, il glissa le long de son corps, embrassant successivement son cou, son torse, son ventre, son bas-ventre, volant des soupirs de plaisir à son amant de cette soirée. Et il examina le paquet que renfermait son slip. Et quel paquet ! Julien hésita. Nom de Dieu, c'était la bite de Peter Pan qu'il hésitait à tripoter ! C'était comme le saint Graal, pour lui… Tellement sacré que ça le faisait bander, même si Peter ne l'avait encore pas touché. Mais Peter, lui, s'avérait plus exigeant. Depuis le début, son visage n'affichait pas la même chose que son corps : son expression faciale ressemblait à un fort plaisir ressenti contre son gré, mais son corps ne faisait que frissonner.

« J-Julien… Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Julien sursauta, et réagit. Il prit sa décision : sa main empoigna doucement le paquet sous son nez, le tripota, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente durcir sous des doigts. Les jambes de Peter tressautèrent. Il hoqueta. Julien embrassa son membre à travers le vêtement, le lécha, suçota les deux bourses. Il s'appliquait à la tâche, comme il le faisait toujours, avec n'importe lequel de ses amants, même d'un soir. Ce soir-là, même, il s'appliqua deux fois plus. Et Peter semblait le ressentir.

« Oh Putain… »

Il s'en mordit les lèvres. Il fallait lui en mettre plein la vue, alors Julien lui baissa son slip, pour prendre à pleine main son sexe dressé, et le caresser. En même temps, il ne pouvait décoller son regard de ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était comme coucher avec une grande star du rock, sauf que là, c'était une star des contes… Putain, c'est la BITE de PETER PAN, répétait une voix dans sa tête en hurlant. Vas-y, SUCE-LA, continuait-elle. Cette voix l'obligeait, et c'était pas plus mal : il n'hésitait plus, et Peter aimait ça. Ainsi, Julien entoura de ses lèvres le gland du roux, avança sa tête, et goba le membre presque tout entier. Peter gémit au contact de la langue de Julien, qui machinalement, commençait à faire des va-et-vient en poussant des soupirs langoureux. Mais dans sa tête, c'était l'hystérie totale : il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire, d'avec qui il était, il jouissait intérieurement. Il sentit les doigts de Peter dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue. Il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui, et pas n'importe quel autre mignonne tapette de son genre ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Si oui, à quel point ? Son histoire avec lui, qui venait de débuter, finirait-elle comme celle de Blaise ? Où vivraient-ils une relation passionnée ? Il fut tiré de son questionnement par les grognements et gémissements de Peter.

« Julien… A-arrêtes… Je… Je vais… Kyah… »

La tête de Julien lui demandait d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si Peter venait à lui en arracher les cheveux. Jusqu'au bout, pour goûter sa semence… Jusqu'au bout pour le sentir tressaillir sous sa langue… Jusqu'au bout pour voir sa tête en plein orgasme… Julien faisait des jeux de langue sur le gland de Peter, lui massait les bourses, faisait tout pour le faire craquer.

« Julien ! »

Sa tête fut tirée en arrière par les cheveux quand plusieurs jets de sperme jaillirent. Il tendit la langue pour les goûter, tout en levant les yeux vers le visage de Peter : sa bouche était béate, ses yeux mi-clos, révulsés vers le haut. Une grimace que Julien avait l'habitude de voir chez ses amants, mais chez Peter, c'était presque divin. Son bras lâcha prise, Julien en profita pour lécher les quelques filets de semence coulant le long de sa verge. Chez n'importe quel garçon, ç'aurait été un goût banal, mais là, c'était tout aussi divin, parce que c'était Peter Pan.

Ce dernier reprenait son souffle, haletant. Il sourit, et caressa la joue de Julien.

« Je voulais m'économiser, mais tant pis. » dit-il faiblement.

Il semblait s'endormir. Julien réagit :

« Hé ! Tu vas bien me rendre la pareille !

- Hein ?

- Tu voulais essayer avec un garçon. Pour l'instant, ce que j'ai fait, une fille pouvait le faire.

- M'ouais…

- Tu veux bien..? S'il te plaît, j'ai tellement envie…

- Allez, j'peux pas me permettre d'te laisser comme ça. » fit Peter en désignant la trique de Julien.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Effectivement, ce bâton devenait gênant. Peter lui fit signe de s'installer dos contre la tête du lit, et l'embrassa. Il s'y prit de la même façon que Julien s'y était pris avec lui : après un long baiser langoureux, il glissa pour l'embrasser dans le cou, sur le torse, le ventre, le bas-ventre… Il semblait ne pas manquer d'assurance quand il lui baissa son caleçon et commença à le branler. Julien était aux anges. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas subir une éjaculation précoce, si les anges du septième ciel avec leurs bonnets verts à plumes rouges n'allaient pas le catapulter vers eux. Peter leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit tendrement.

« Je me débrouilles comment ?

- Pas mal, mentit Julien pour cacher son plaisir montant en flèche. »

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tort. Peter s'y prenait comme un débutant – normal, il en était un à ce sujet – mais si Julien était si excité, c'était parce que c'était PETER PAN qui était en train de le BRANLER. Même mieux, en train de le SUCER. Peter avait commencé par lécher son membre en érection, puis il l'avait mis dans sa bouche, avant de faire des va-et-vient à un rythme soutenu, mais quelque peu monotone. Mais Julien prenait son pied quand même, et le plaisir montait vite. Très vite. Très, très vite.

« Hm oui, Peter..! »

Julien ferma les yeux, attrapa les cheveux de Peter, et appuya sur sa tête pour faire le mouvement de va-et-vient lui-même. Il était tellement à fond qu'il ne l'entendit pas tousser à deux reprises et gémir, il ne vit pas la grimace qui le défigurait. Il ne voyait que son propre plaisir à cet instant et le corps nu de Peter dans son imagination. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il fut 'vidé'. Il se rendit compte de sa brutalité, lâchant d'un geste vif les cheveux de Peter, qui baissa la tête.

« Ca va pas ? »

Peter releva la tête.

« Si, si, t'en fais pas… »

Il renifla et essuya ses yeux. Julien n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Peter Pan avait-il pleuré ? Aurait-il été trop violent avec lui ?

« T'es sûr, hein, s'inquiéta-t-il ?

- Oui… »

Peter se redressa, et son sourire reparut, faisant s'envoler les craintes de Julien.

« On continue, demanda le roux ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Peter chercha à tâtons sous son lit une boîte qui étonna Julien : des préservatifs.

« T'as des capotes ?

- Ouais, les filles disaient que ça éviterait d'avoir des problèmes… Alors j'les ai écoutées. »

Quand il le vit déchirer l'emballage du bout de plastique, Julien s'empressa de lui mettre les mains sur les siennes.

« Tuuu comptes faire comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Bah… Qui fait quoi ?

- Ben, je…

- Oui, c'est bien c'que je pensais…

- Quoi ? »

Peter ne comprenais pas les questions de Julien.

« J'pensais, fit Julien timidement… Que pour une fois, tu te retrouves en dessous… Si tu veux vraiment profiter de ton test avec un garçon. »

Il se serait mis une baffe lui-même s'il avait réfléchit avant de parler : comment avait-il le cran de demander à monter sur Peter Pan ? Ce devait être l'inverse, si Peter était une sorte de demi-dieu. Cela le rabaissait au rang de soumis… C'est ce qui passa sûrement par la tête de l'intéressé.

« … Je vais avoir mal, demanda-t-il en grimaçant ?

- Peut-être, je sais pas… Mais j'te promets que j'ferais tout pour que t'ai le moins mal possible.

- Promis juré ?

- Promis juré. D'ailleurs, je vais te mettre en condition… »

Julien le fit se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Peter n'était pas très rassuré. Julien le plaça derrière lui, lui écarta les fesses, et passa sa langue pleine de salive sur son anus. Peter sursauta à ce contact.

« Qu'est-c'que..?!

- Je fais ça pour ton bien…

- Mais c'est dégueu !

- Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout. »

Ces paroles firent tout drôles à Peter. Ses joues devinrent rouges. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'avait dit Julien, ou bien à cause de l'effet de chatouillement que produisait sa langue ?

Julien suça son majeur avant de l'introduire dans l'orifice fort humidifié de Peter. Ce dernier tressaillit à cette intrusion.

« Détend-toi, reste calme. » dit Julien.

Peter ralentit sa respiration, détendit tous son corps du mieux qu'il pouvait…

« Voilà… »

Julien était satisfait de la coopération de Peter. Déjà son doigt semblait moins serré à l'intérieur. Il fit cinq va-et-vient lents, dont les premiers firent gémir Peter. Puis Julien ajouta son index et recommença. Peter était mal à l'aise. C'était humiliant. Coucher avec une fille n'était pas aussi dégradant. Mais d'un autre côté, il appréciait, finalement, quand il comprit que Julien ne se moquait pas de lui, qu'il faisait réellement ça pour son bien et pas par pur sadisme.

« On peut y aller ?

- … Oui. » murmura Peter après avoir hésité.

Oui. Ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser là-dessus. Peter voulait en finir. Julien enfila le préservatif que son ami avait commencé à déballer : il lui allait comme un gant. Peter se remit sur le dos, plutôt que de garder cette position humiliante. Julien lui saisit les jambes. Sa petite voix intérieure continuait de s'indigner des misères qu'il faisait subir à son idole. Mais il lui avait dit oui, alors il fallait aller jusqu'au bout de sa proposition.

« Prêt ?

- Vas-y… »

Julien tira la couverture sur eux, regarda la mine inquiétée de Peter, hésita, puis commença à s'enfoncer en lui. Peter étouffa un long gémissement.

« Ça va ? » demanda Julien.

Peter ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés, grimaçant. Ce n'était pas une grimace de douleur, mais peut-être de la surprise. Julien prit cela pour un feu vert : il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout, avant de commencer à se retirer. Peter hoqueta à plusieurs reprises avant de cacher son visage de ses mains.

« J'te fais mal ? s'inquiéta Julien.

- Non, répondit Peter dans ses mains…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… Continue… »

Julien hésitait.

« Continue, j'te dis ! »

Peter devait être masochiste… Julien continua comme il lui demandait. Mais au bout de trois mouvements de reins, les épaules du roux furent secouées, et des bruits de sanglots s'échappèrent du masque de mains. Il était en train de pleurer. Julien s'allongea sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Peter, dis-moi ce qui va pas, j't'en supplie… »

Il lui répondit par un couinement suivi d'autres sanglots. Julien était impuissant face à ça. Il tentait tout pour le réconforter.

« Peter, quoi qu'il se passe, oublie tout, laisse-toi aller… Fout pas en l'air notre soirée… J't'en prie, Peter… Je t'aime… »

Julien sentit ses propres larmes monter à ses yeux. Pourquoi Peter était-il dans cet état ? Etait-ce sa faute ? Que devait-il faire ? L'autre enleva ses mains de son visage, ses pleurs se firent plus bruyants, il se mit même à hurler.

« Peter ! Peter, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

De la lumière éclaira la pièce centrale de l'Arbre. Julien s'empressa de se retirer, d'ôter la capote et de remettre son caleçon. Si c'étaient les filles qui venaient, elles étaient habituées à voir Peter à poil. Et c'étaient bien elles. Une meute de quatre filles en sous-vêtements s'engouffra dans la chambre sombre. Clochette vint allumer une lampe.

« Putain Julien, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! fit Candace.

- Mais rien ! On était tranquille, quand il s'est mis à pleurer !

- Pourquoi il pleure, demanda Pearl ?!

- Je sais pas, il a rien voulu me dire !

- Bravo. Tu fais maintenant partie des rares personnes à pouvoir faire pleurer Peter Pan, dit Lilith cyniquement, avec Blaise et Crochet. »

A ces derniers mots, Peter se calma un bref instant, ouvrant de larges yeux, avant de se remettre à hurler encore plus fort.

« Je m'en doutais. » marmonna Amaranthe.

Personne ne sembla l'entendre à part Julien, intrigué par cette réflexion.

« Quoi ?

- Il doit quitter l'île, siffla Pearl en caressant les cheveux de Peter.

- Il est dangereux, continua Lilith en le berçant pour le calmer.

- Du calme les filles, ce sera à Peter d'en décider, déclara Amaranthe. »

Julien bénit cette fille intérieurement.

« Occupez-vous de Peter, j'ai à parler à Julien, continua-t-elle.

- Ouais, engueule-le, ce porc ! vociféra Candace.

- Là n'est pas mon but. Viens Julien. »

Il s'empressa d'enfiler son pantalon avant de suivre Amaranthe hors de la chambre. Il vit Europe derrière la peau de bête qui servait de cloison, qui le dévisagea, l'accusant du regard. Amaranthe le traîna jusque vers la sortie de l'Arbre, là où personne ne les entendrait.

« J'te jure que je lui ai rien fait de mal, commença à se défendre Julien.

- Je sais bien.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je pense savoir ce qu'il a.

- Dis-moi…

- Il n'a ajouté aucun détail par rapport à mon résumé ?

- Non. »

Amaranthe se mordit la lèvre.

« En ce cas, je ne pense pas pouvoir tout te dire.

- J't'en supplie, dis-moi, j'me sens tellement mal de l'avoir mis dans cet état…

- Tu as vu comme il a encore plus pleuré quand Lilith a dit Crochet ?

- Euh… C'est possible…

- Je pense que ce sont ses souvenirs de sa défaite qui le hantent.

- Mais pourquoi là, en plein acte ?

- … La douleur qu'il a ressentie ?

- Mais il m'a bien dit qu'il n'avait pas mal…

- Peter mentirait même à lui-même pour garder sa fierté. »

Elle se redirigea vers l'intérieur, faisant comprendre à Julien que la discussion était close.

« Viens, je vais te trouver un endroit où dormir. »

C'est ainsi qu'il passa la nuit à se tourner et se retourner sur un espèce de sofa dans un salon. Il ne dormit pas de le nuit tellement il se sentait coupable.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5 :__ Un réveil inattendu, une aventure et des pirates._

Le lendemain matin, Amaranthe réveilla Julien, qui ne dormait que depuis deux heures. Le jour se levait à peine, il faisait frais dehors. Mais l'atmosphère était tendue. Les trois filles de la veille le regardaient de travers, Europe restait toujours dans son coin. Amaranthe lui a d'ailleurs fait signe de venir vers elle et Julien. Qu'elle était bonne, cette fille.

Personne ne parlait. Les Garçons Perdus n'étaient toujours pas levés, Peter non plus. Le crayon autour des yeux de Julien avait coulé, il était cerné, il avait passé la nuit à se morfondre, il avait une face de déterré. L'idée de retourner chez lui comme le voulaient les filles lui traversa la tête. C'était une idée de faible, mais si on ne voulait pas de lui ici, c'était la meilleure solution. Amaranthe sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il t'en voudra pas. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Julien serra les lèvres. Il espérait qu'elle aurait raison.

Quelque chose comme cinq minutes plus tard, qui paraissait comme une heure, alors que Julien se rendormait la tête dans ses bras, il sentit quelque chose de froid et lisse sur sa tempe. Il sursauta, et la lame glissa sur sa joue pour se flanquer contre sa gorge. Il hoqueta de terreur.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir, demanda Peter d'une voix inquiétante ? »

Les trois filles semblaient enchantées de voir Julien avec une dague sous la gorge. Amaranthe sourit aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Sur quelle île de fous s'était retrouvé Julien ? Il n'osa répondre.

« Comment se fait-il… » continuait Peter, en s'arrêtant pour faire monter le suspense.

C'était insupportable pour Julien. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir… Jusqu'à ce que Peter termine sa phrase.

« … Que j'ai autant pris mon pied ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La blonde, la gothique et la punk restèrent bouche bée. Julien rougit et sourit nerveusement. Peter rengaina sa dague, le fit tomber en arrière, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Mais Peter ! protesta Candace.

- On t'as retrouvé en larmes, et tu dis que t'as pris ton pied, s'indigna Pearl ?

- Oh ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Julien.

- Alors pourquoi ? continua la punkette.

- … C'est personnel. »

Elles n'insistèrent pas. Peter était le maître ici, on ne devait pas le contredire. Il se pencha vers Julien, à terre.

« On réessaiera, hein ? J'ai un peu tout fait foirer…

- S-Si tu veux… »

Au même moment, un gros sac blanc vola jusqu'à eux pour se poser à terre violemment. C'était Clochette qui l'avait soulevé… Quelle force ! pensa Julien. Les filles se jetèrent sur le sac.

« DES COOKIES, hurla Candace ! »

Elles déballèrent un paquet, non, le déchirèrent, et engloutirent les biscuits en moins de deux. Amaranthe prit un paquet, et le partagea avec Europe, Julien et Peter. Ce dernier s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol.

« Mesdemoiselles… Et Julien. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger.

« J'aurais peut-être dû attendre les Garçons Perdus, marmonna-t-il… J'vais les réveiller… Attendez un peu, je reviens ! »

Il fonça dans le passage souterrain. A l'autre bout, on entendit de gros boums, des cris, des rires, des grognements.

« Vive le réveil en douceur, fit Julien…

- Ils sont habitués, rit Amaranthe. »

La petite bande de garçons arriva en traînant des pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'un blond coiffé d'oreilles de lapin hurle :

« DES COOKIES !

- YAAAAAH ! »

Ils se jetèrent sur le sac et engloutirent trois paquets de cookies en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« BIEN, reprit Peter. Je disais : J'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

On se tut à nouveau. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Premièrement, Julien ici présent fait partie des nôtres. ET il dormira dans ma chambre.

- QUOI, s'écria Candace ?!

- Parfaitement.

- C'est pas juste !

- Si je laisse les filles dans une autre chambre, c'est pour vous laisser votre 'intimité'.

- On a jamais demandé ça, marmonna-t-elle…

- Ensuite, continua Peter en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, je nomme Amaranthe chef des Filles Perdues.

- M-Moi ?

- Exactement.

- Mais Peter, c'est quoi ces décisions pourries ? fit Pearl.

- Amaranthe est celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Elle fait de son mieux pour que tout le monde s'entende, et je pense qu'elle mérite ce titre.

- Pff. Favoritisme, minauda Candace.

- Et pour finir, je vous demande tous votre participation pour partir à l'aventure !

- Une… aventure ? demanda Europe timidement en retrouvant le sourire.

- Ouaip'. J'ai réfléchi longuement cette nuit. Et j'ai décidé de rajeunir.

- … De mieux en mieux, Peter, fit Lilith.

- Comment, demanda Candace en grimaçant ?

- Le grand chef Indien m'a parlé d'une potion rajeunissante -

- Il a abusé du calumet, coupa la punkette…

- Candace, tu me les brises. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je ne connais pas encore la liste des ingrédients. Mais comme d'ici quelques jours nous iront chasser avec eux et partager leur repas, je compte m'informer.

- Pourquoi tu veux rajeunir, Peter, l'interrogea Pearl ?

- Peter Pan est un enfant aventurier à l'origine, Pearl. Pas un ado mal dans sa peau.

- Mais on te préfère com- »

Peter descendit de son perchoir invisible et attrapa la blonde par la bretelle de sa robe.

« Vous me préférez comme ça ?! Ah oui ?!

- Ou-oui, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante…

- Vous me préférez comme ça parce que vous KIFFEZ que j'vous BAISE une fois par mois ! Rien de plus ! Et vous vous moquez parfaitement de ce que je ressens dans ce corps de presque-adulte ! »

Les yeux de Pearl se mirent à briller. Lilith la serra contre elle. Peter reprit sa place, traça un trait au sol avec un bâton, et déclara :

« Que celles et ceux qui sont venus à Neverland pour ne pas grandir, ET NON uniquement pour ma personne, passent ce trait. »

Les Garçons Perdus se ruèrent derrière lui, suivis d'Europe, puis Amaranthe et Julien, et enfin, avec un air perdu, Candace. Lilith et Pearl ne bougèrent pas.

« Vous n'avez donc pas honte… Espèce… d'adultes en devenir. »

Pearl se mit à pleurer. Lilith la berça en lançant un regard mauvais à Peter.

« Puisque c'est comme ça… Je vous ch-

- NON, PETER ! s'écria Amaranthe en lui attrapant le bras.

- Quoi ?!

- Laisse-leur une chance.

- Ce sont des traîtresses. Des PIRATES assoiffées de sexe !

- Elles pourront peut-être nous aider dans la quête de cette potion… »

Peter baissa le doigt accusateur qui pointait les deux filles. Amaranthe avait raison : Lilith connaissait quelques points de sorcellerie, et Pearl savait faire à manger…

« Bien… Je vous laisse rester à Neverland si vous faites vos preuves lors de notre aventure. »

Lilith se leva, entraînant Pearl avec elle.

« Marché conclu, répondit-elle d'un ton solennel.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix. »

Tout le monde retourna à sa place. Julien était tout retourné par les annonces de Peter. Mais la question qui le taraudait était surtout : D'où venait ce paquet de cookies ? Après le déjeuner, il posa la question à Amaranthe.

« Oh, Julien, il y a tellement de choses à t'expliquer à propos du fonctionnement de l'île et de notre vie commune… »


	7. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6 :__ Le règlement et une indienne._

L'après-midi même, Julien et Amaranthe ont été envoyés cueillir des fruits un peu partout sur l'île. Julien aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle amie : elle était incroyablement gentille avec lui, lui expliquait tout et répondait à ses questions sans problème, et l'aidait s'il tombait sur un nid d'insectes…

« Dis-moi Julien.

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait venir ici, demanda-t-elle en remplissant son sac en toile tissée de fruits de bois ?

- Une phrase que Peter m'a dite, répondit-il en volant deux petits myrtilles dans le sac de son amie.

- Touche pas ! Raah. Laquelle ?

- « A Neverland, personne ne te jugera sur son apparence. On ne te jugera que sur ta conduite… » Quelque chose comme ça.

- C'est vrai.

- De là où je venais, on ne me jugeais que sur mon apparence : dans la rue, j'étais un délinquant parce que je me fringuait en punk, ou, à l'école, j'étais un pédé dépressif à cause de ma coupe de cheveux et de mes piercings.

- Ca va loin, dis donc…

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? … Sans vouloir être indiscret, hein. »

Amaranthe soupira et sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je rêvais d'aventure. Je rêvais d'une île tropicale au milieu de l'océan. Je rêvais de magie… Je rêvais de rencontrer Lily la Tigresse…

- Et tu l'as rencontrée ?

- Bien sûr ! En deux ans, voyons, sois logique ! D'ailleurs, c'est un amour cette fille. Elle et moi, on va se balader dans la forêt de temps en temps.

- Ah ouais…

- Et puis d'un autre côté… C'est aussi parce que Peter nous a un peu forcé la main, à Blaise et moi.

- … Je sais que je reviens sur un sujet sensible mais… Si Blaise s'est fait renvoyé, c'est qu'il a… « Enfreint une règle », non ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Amaranthe insensiblement comme si cela ne la touchait plus.

- Hier, quand Peter s'est mis à pleurer, j'ai eu très peur qu'il m'en veuille, et que je finisse comme Blaise prématurément…

- A ce point ?

- Je suis un peu parano… Tu pourrais me dire tout ce que je ne dois pas faire ? »

Après avoir marché jusqu'à une clairière, ils s'assirent pour faire une pause. Là, Amaranthe commença à lui expliquer le règlement :

« Y a pas tant de règles ici. Peter dit que les règlements c'est pour les adultes. Mais il y a toujours UNE règle à ne pas enfreindre : Peter est le CHEF des Enfants Perdus. S'il t'a fait venir ici, c'est qu'il a confiance en toi, voir même qu'il t'aime. Alors il ne faut JAMAIS le décevoir, JAMAIS perdre confiance en lui, JAMAIS le défier comme Blaise l'a fait… »

Elle s'arrêta, pour laisser le temps à Julien d'imprimer ça.

« Mais c'est pas une raison pour lui lécher l'cul comme Candace le fait… Au contraire, ça l'énerve… T'as vu comme il l'a remballée ce matin ? »

Elle se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amie se lâcher et se moquer de quelqu'un… Enfin, c'était son premier jour sur l'île… Autant plutôt dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça d'elle.

« C'est vrai que Candace… A l'air un peu lourde, dit-il à voix basse par prudence.

- Un peu.

- C'est un peu compliqué comme règle… Ni trop attaché, ni trop distant…

- Je dirais plutôt : Ne t'attires pas d'emmerdes avec les autres. Que ce soit avec les Enfants Perdus, Peter ou tout autres habitants de Neverland.

- Ouais, là c'est plus clair.

- Allez ! On doit continuer notre quête… de fruits frais ! »

Elle bondit sur ses jambes et fonça à travers les herbes et buissons. Julien fit de son mieux pour la rattraper. Elle avait l'air d'une fille de la jungle avec sa longue tresse, bondissant dans les herbes, grimpant aux arbres pour prendre les fruits les plus beaux et juteux pour ensuite les lui lancer pour les mettre dans son sac. Il devait transporter le plus lourd, tandis qu'elle prenait les fruits les plus légers pour rester rapide et agile.

Mais en plein élan, elle retomba, restant immobile.

« Qu'est-ce qui- ?

- Chht. »

Elle scruta les environ, accroupie derrière un buisson, tenant Julien par la capuche de son sweat pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Tout à coup, elle tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche. On entendit un bruissement.

« Il y a quelqu'un. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle prit son long morceau de bois qui lui servait de perche pour attraper les fruits. C'était également une arme de défense.

« Bouge pas. »

Elle sortit du buisson pour aller là d'où venait le bruit, à pas de loup. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ressemblait à une indienne « décolorée » - autant des cheveux que de la peau. Vivre deux ans à Neverland lui avait fait acquérir des instincts de guerrière et de chasseuse. Julien s'émerveilla à cette pensée. Mais il ne se voyait pas devenir comme elle… Pour l'instant, il avait plus l'air d'un oiseau coloré à pattes d'éléphant : peu discret, quoi. Il entendit un autre bruit, mais venant de l'opposé. Amaranthe sembla ne pas l'entendre.

« Amaranthe ! » murmurra-t-il.

Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de se taire… Trop tard. Il sentit une branche contre son cou le tirer par derrière, et une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire le moindre bruit.

Amaranthe se retrouva seule.

« Julien..? »

Aucune réponse. Elle entendit un craquement et un gémissement étouffé.

« Julien ! »

Elle se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, et bondit sur l'assaillant, le bloquant de sa perche contre un arbre. Enfin… LA bloqua. Amaranthe se mit à rire.

« Lily ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Elle posa sa perche par terre, et serra l'indienne dans ses bras.

« J'ai vu ce drôle de garçon coloré te regarder bizarrement. J'ai cru qu'il allait t'attaquer, fit Lily.

- Non, c'est un ami. Peter l'a emmené sur l'île pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

- Peter ramène de drôles de gens… D'abord cette fille aux cheveux roses, puis lui.

- Tu le connais bien… »

Amaranthe se tourna vers Julien.

« Julien, voici la très célèbre Lily la Tigresse.

- … Wow. »

En effet, cette jeune indienne était d'une beauté remarquable avec ses deux tresses noires de jais, sa peau mate et ses yeux noirs brillants frangés de longs cils papillonnants, le tout sur un visage fin enfantin.

« Il découvre l'île, faut le comprendre.

- Je me doute, dit Lily gentiment. Enchantée, Julien.

- Peter nous a envoyé ramasser des fruits, fit Amaranthe.

- Oh ! J'ai vu de magnifique noix de coco prêtes à tomber, sur la plage. Et les bananes ne sont ni trop vertes ni trop mûres, c'est le moment de les cueillir !

- Super ! Peter adore les bananes. Merci de tes conseils ! … D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas nous accompagner ?

- M'pourquoi pas. »

Et elles partirent à toute allure vers la plage. Julien les suivit difficilement, souriant en pensant au « Peter adore les bananes. » d'Amaranthe, qui lui faisait penser à la soirée de la veille.

« Bah alors Julien ? Tu traînes des pieds ? » fit Lily en se moquant.

Là, Julien songea à revoir sa tenue pour vivre sur cette île.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois à l'Arbre, les sacs chargés de fruits, avant que le soir ne tombe. Un peu d'aide de la part de Lily la Tigresse n'avait pas été de refus, et Peter fut content de revoir son amie – et peut-être plus que ça – de longue date.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Long chapitre... Mais très instructif ! c:**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :__ Question-Réponse et des Aventures à raconter._

Le soir-même, Julien se retrouva dans la chambre de Peter, comme promis.

« Désolé que les Garçons perdus aient pas pu finir de construire ton lit…

- Ca me gêne pas de dormir avec toi… C'était ce qui était prévu hier, en plus… A moins que ça ne te gêne toi ? »

Peter se remit sur le dos, croisa ses bras derrière la tête et sourit.

« Pas du tout. »

Julien était à nouveau intimidé de se retrouver allongé à côté de son idole de toujours.

« Tu dors comment d'habitude, lui demanda Peter ? Enfin, habillé, je veux dire.

- Avec un pantalon de jogging… Mais comme j'en ai pas, j'vais devoir dormir en caleçon. Et toi ?

- En caleçon. Normal quoi. C'est le plus pratique.

- M'ouais. »

Ils étaient en train de parler de pyjama… Il y avait plus masculin comme sujet de conversation, mais bon.

« D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est… » reprit le roux.

Il se leva pour commencer à enlever ses vêtements. Julien ne réfléchit pas, et fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux en slip sur un lit, sans aucune intention mal placée.

« Haahh, beaucoup mieux.

- Dis Peter…

- Hm ?

- J'me demandais...

- Attend, j'reviens, j'ai un p'tit creux, le coupa-t-il. »

Peter sortit de la pièce pour aller dans le garde-manger. Julien le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la cloison. Hm, quel corps… Il sembla qu'il ne soit pas le seul à penser ça :

« Wouw, Peter, c'est dangereux de se balader en caleçon à ces heures-ci, fit la voix de Candace dans la pièce centrale.

- J'ai faim, répondit-il sans y prêter attention. »

Candace ne répondit rien. Julien leva son bras en l'air, et le baissa tendu en diagonale…

Peter revint d'un pas tranquille, son en-cas à la main.

« Une banane, pensa Julien en se passant la main sur le visage…

- Tu disais ?

- Nan rien. »

Peter pela le fruit d'une couleur entre le vert et le jaune, mit le bout dans sa bouche, mordit dedans et mâcha tranquillement. Et il refit cette mécanique plusieurs fois à la suite, mangeant la banane petit bout par petit bout. Julien suivait tous ses mouvements, rougissant, des idées lui traversant l'esprit.

« Qu'est-c'que t'as ?

- R-Rien…

- Mais si, t'es tout rouge.

- T'es obligé de manger ta banane aussi lentement.

- Je savoure.

- Mais tu m'excites.

- Hein ? »

Peter écarquilla les yeux. Comment le fait de manger un fruit pouvait exciter quelqu'un ?

« Ça te fait pas penser à des choses quand une fille mange une banane devant toi ?

- Euh, nan…

- C'est bien d'avoir l'esprit innocent.

- Tu m'expliques ton truc, insista Peter ?

- La forme allongée de la banane ne te fais penser à rien ? »

Peter cligna des yeux trois fois, avant de sourire.

« Naaan…

- Tu vois pourquoi j'me sent mal. Disons que ça me rappelle… Hier soir…

- J'verrai plus les bananes comme avant…

- J'peux en avoir un p'tit bout, demanda Julien ? »

Peter hocha la tête et la lui tendit. Julien pencha la tête dessus, l'enfonça dans sa bouche lentement et mordit dedans. Quand il releva la tête, Peter avait rougi.

« Tu vois.

- Hem. Oui j'vois… »

Il se gratta la nuque nerveusement avant de reprendre sa banane pour la finir.

« Tant qu'on est à parler de trucs comme ça… Ma question de tout à l'heure.

- Dis toujours.

- Comment tu fais pour satisfaire quatre filles ? Et bientôt un garçon en plus ?

- Chacun son tour. Les filles disent qu'une fois par mois c'est suffisant pour elles… Sauf Candace qui veut deux fois par mois, et Amaranthe seulement quand elle en a envie… Et puis Lilith et Pearl passent les deux en même temps.

- Ca doit être la fête ici…

- Tu peux pas savoir. Enfin. Candace va devoir te laisser sa deuxième semaine, sauf si Amaranthe se désiste un mois, ou si on trouve un autre arrangement…

- Elle a l'air accro, Candace…

- Elle est très, très collante, soupira Peter. A tel point qu'elle me gonfle parfois. Comme ce matin.

- J'ai vu ça. Et elle a pas trop l'air de m'apprécier…

- Elle a dit que t'étais un « mini-punk de pacotille » cet après-midi… Je sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, mais ç'a pas l'air sympa. »

Julien inspira profondément.

« Ouais. Elle m'aime pas.

- T'en fais pas. Si elle en fait trop, elle sera sanctionnée par ma bonne grâce.

- Ouuh, ça fait peur, fit Julien en haussant les épaules. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et toisa Julien.

« Est-ce un défi ?

- Je n'oserais pas défier le grand PETER PAN.

- Quel bon garçon tu fais.

- Quelle serait sa sanction ?

- Privée de ma chambre pour un mois.

- Ouuuuh, ça c'est méchaaaant, fit Julien en secouant la main… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Julien se mordit la lèvre. Tellement de questions lui remplissaient la tête, mais Peter l'intimidait, s'il était vexé, il pourrait facilement le « sanctionner ». Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Julien se décida.

« J'me demandais aussi…

- Tu te demandes beaucoup de choses, dis donc.

- Oui, j'suis un peu perdu ici, fit Julien en souriant timidement. Hem. Oui donc… J'ai vu plein de choses ici qui semblent venir du monde réel…

- Et elles en viennent, oui.

- Comment..?

- On va les voler, de temps en temps. »

Julien ne dit plus rien, se rappelant de tous les vols inexpliqués racontés au journal de 20h. Alors c'étaient eux…

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, hu ?

- Mouais…

- La bouffe imaginaire, ça va deux secondes, mais après faut bien se nourrir VRAIMENT… »

Cela fit à nouveau sourire Julien. Peter s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête entre les mains, coudes sur le matelas, et le regarda.

« A moi de te poser des questions, fit-il.

- Comme tu veux.

- Hmm… Pourquoi… T'étais habillé comme ça, demanda le roux en pointant du doigt le tas de vêtements par terre ? »

Julien suivit le doigt du regard et haussa les épaules.

« J'pourrais te poser la même question.

- J'y ai déjà répondu : parce que c'est confortable et c'est un bon camouflage. Mais toi, ça n'a l'air d'être ni l'un ni l'autre, et Lily en a bien rit.

- Disons que dans le monde réel, certaines personnes accordent une grande importance à l'esthétique et à l'originalité. J'en fais partie.

- Pour être original… Mais je ne savais pas que les piques, les chaînes, les bouts de métal dans le visage et les couleurs voyantes étaient si « esthétiques ».

- Chacun sa vision, et pas de jugement ici. C'est même toi qui me l'a dit avant de m'emmener ici, non ?

- C'est vrai. »

Peter se tut. Julien reprit son tour.

« Tu penses que je devrais changer de vêtements ?

- Si tu as quelque chose de plus confortable et moins voyant, ce serait pas mal. »

A ces mots, Julien se leva du lit. Peter le suivit du regard jusqu'à son sac, ou plutôt, suivit ses fesses du regard. Julien ouvrit son sac à dos, fouilla dedans, et en sortit un jean baggy camouflage déchiré aux genoux, délavé aux tibias, et décoré d'épingles.

« Alors ?

- Déjà mieux. Et pour tes chaussures bizarres ?

- Elles sont pas bizarres.

- Elles te font des pieds énormes.

- Ca fait un moment que je les porte, elles ont fait des kilomètres de marche, m'ont aidé à grimper aux murs pour fuir le danger, ont combattu la pluie, la neige et le bitume brûlant… Elles m'ont aidé dans mes aventures en pleine ville.

- Je vois. Tant que tu peux aller à la chasse avec, ça va.

- A la chasse ?

- Oui. Toutes les pleines lunes, les indiens nous invitent à la chasse, et on partage notre butin lors d'un grand festin autour du feu.

- … Carrément génial, marmonna Julien émerveillé…

- N'est-ce pas ? Et sinon, enlève tout ce qui peut faire du bruit… les animaux ont de bonnes oreilles. »

Julien pinça ses lèvres : dorénavant, il devra se séparer de ses chaînes à son pantalon et de ses colliers, ou alors n'en garder qu'un, et trier ses bracelets.

« Allez, à mon tour de te poser une question ! » s'exclama Peter, amusé par ce petit jeu de question-réponse.

Il tapota le matelas, demandant à Julien de revenir vers lui.

« Pourquoi… est-ce que tu préfères les garçons aux filles ?

- Ah. »

Julien ne savait pas comment répondre. Il avait ça dans le sang, c'est tout. Il l'avait choisi, il n'avait jamais désiré une fille. A cet instant même, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une maladie mentale.

« Parce que c'est comme ça.

- C'est nul comme réponse !

- Mais… Je sais pas comment te répondre… Je suis comme ça depuis toujours, j'ai jamais aimé de fille, c'est tout… »

Voyant son ami gêné, Peter n'insista pas. Julien s'allongea à côté de Peter, tout près de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu nous as choisi nous ?

- Ce n'est pas du hasard. Je cherche des personnes qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux et qui sont prêts à se détacher de leurs parents. J'veux pas de chochottes qui pleurent leurs mamans. J'veux des aventuriers, comme Amaranthe, Candace, Europe et toi…

- Pourquoi tu ne cites pas les deux autres ?

- Elles n'ont pas montré plus de joie à l'idée d'aller se salir dans la forêt. Mais elles sont utiles et ne sont pas peureuses.

- D'ailleurs… Pour en revenir à Europe.

- Hm ? »

Le visage de Peter se figea. Son regard fuit.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas voulu passer à l'acte avec toi, contrairement aux autres filles qui en sont enchantées…

- Ouais…

- Ca ne t'embête pas ?

- Pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi les filles ont-elles dit que t'emmenais des filles à Neverland pour les mettre dans ton lit ?

- C'est valable pour elles. Pas pour Europe, même si j'ai été un peu déçu sur le coup, quoiqu'elle a raison de ne pas vouloir : elle au moins elle ne veut pas grandir et le montre, parce que ce que je fais avec les filles… c'est pas digne de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas grandir… C'est même mal… Mais j'en ai besoin…

- Alors tu l'as choisie pour son âme d'aventurière ?

- Exactement. Comme Amaranthe, et aussi un peu comme toi… Même si je t'ai aussi choisi pour que tu finisses dans ce lit. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Julien s'en voyait flatté. Peter s'étira.

« Ce petit jeu me lasse.

- Alors tu veux bien me raconter tes aventures ? Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas entendu… Ma mère disait que j'étais trop grand pour ça.

- On est jamais trop grand pour apprécier mes histoires. Que penses-tu de la fois où… j'ai sauvé Lily la Tigresse de Crochet, pour être sacré grand chef honoraire et nommé –

- Petit Doigt Volant. Je la connais par cœur.

- Hmm… Dans ce cas… La fois où j'ai tranché la main de Crochet pour la donner au crocodile ?

- Tellement classique…

- Alors…

- Je veux savoir le bout d'histoire que personne dans le monde réel ne connaît.

- … Comment ça ?

- Je veux connaître la fin de l'histoire, Peter… »

Le regard de Peter devint noir, il se redressa. Julien aurait voulu retirer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu veux savoir comment moi, le seul et unique Peter Pan, celui qui ne devait jamais perdre, a été forcé de s'incliner face au Capitaine Crochet ? »

Julien détourna le regard, honteux.

« Tu veux jouir de ma défaite ? C'est bien ça ?

- Peter, je…

- Hmr, putain… »

Peter massa son pectoral marqué par sa cicatrice, qui se fit plus étrangement plus voyante qu'avant.

« Ca brûle, gémit Peter…

- Tu veux –

- Rien du tout. Ca va passer…

- Peter, je ne veux pas te faire te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je veux t'aider à les combattre…

- Tu veux m'aider en me forçant à m'en rappeler ?

- J'ai vu un psy pendant un an, après un « accident » qui m'a traumatisé. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a aidé.

- C'est débile… Et puis c'est quoi un p-psi ?

- Une personne qui t'aide à te sentir mieux dans ta tête. »

Peter soupira, avant de dire :

« Seules les personnes dignes de confiance savent ce qui s'est passé.

- Qui est digne de confiance ?

- Pour l'instant, seule Amaranthe l'est. Même les Garçons Perdus ne savent pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé, l'enfer que j'ai vécu, ils ne sauraient tenir leurs langues. »

Si même les meilleurs amis de Peter n'avaient pas été mis au courant, c'est que cette défaite devait être honteuse. Julien savait Peter très orgueilleux. Il joua avec ses piercings avec sa langue nerveusement. Peter passa sa main sur son visage, puis son sourire reparut.

« J'suis désolé, Peter…

- C'est pas grave. »

Il lui caressa la joue, lui saisit le menton. Julien rougit, et sourit nerveusement.

« Fais-moi tout oublier avec tes si doux baisers, Julien… »

Le brun sourit, d'un air de dire « Volontiers », et Peter avança son visage. Et ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser. Après cela, Julien prit un air taquin.

« J'ai tout de même une dernière question.

- Quoi ? Encore ?

- Pourquoi un garçon ? »

Peter jeta sa tête en arrière, soupirant.

« J'avais envie de changement. »

Julien fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Dans sa tête, il savait que c'était pour remplacer Blaise, au fond.

« Allez, dodo ! Demain est un autre jour !

- Peter, raconte-moi une de tes aventures, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisit.

- Youpiiii ! »

Ils s'allongèrent sous la couverture, et Julien écouta la voix de Peter racontant ses propres aventures : il lui raconta, non sans exagérer les choses, la fois où Clochette avait été enlevé par le Capitaine Crochet, et comment il avait réussi à déjouer ses plans machiavéliques d'adulte.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Ça se corse... 8(**

* * *

_Chapitre 8 :__ Des filles et des embrouilles._

Le lendemain, Peter emmena Julien visiter l'île. Ce dernier fut émerveillé quant à la beauté et la diversité des lieux. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques phrases en dehors des anecdotes que Peter racontait fièrement. Il y avait une savane, une jungle, une forêt tempérée, une rivière et des cascades, des montagnes rocheuses et neigeuses, une steppe, des plages de galet ou de sable, des falaises, et même une petite banquise sur la face cachée de l'île… C'était le double continent américain en un petit bout de terre plus petit que la plus petite île d'Hawaii. C'était inimaginable, incroyable. Elle ne devait faire que quatre kilomètres de diamètre… Epoustouflé, quand Peter lui demanda s'il voulait rencontrer les sirènes, Julien refusa : il était épuisé de cette incroyable virée en volant.

Le soir-même, Peter et les Garçons Perdus s'absentèrent, laissant Julien entre les mains de la meute de filles. Il préféra se reposer de sa journée dans le lit de Peter, car le sien n'était toujours pas fini. Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, fit le point de là où il en était, se demanda s'il n'était pas parti trop vite… Pendant un instant, il regretta d'être venu : il savait que les filles ne l'appréciaient guère, que les Garçons Perdus ne savaient pas s'ils devaient le compter comme l'un des leurs puisque Peter n'avait pas voulu le faire dormir avec eux, et que Peter finirait par se lasser de toujours l'accompagner et le protéger des autres.

On le tira de ses songes par le bras.

« Viens voir là, toi. » fit la voix de Candace qui le tirait du lit jusque dans la chambre des filles.

Il ne protesta pas. Candace le lâcha au milieu de la chambre des cinq. Elles le fixaient toutes. Il se rendit compte qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau sans T-shirt au milieu des filles.

« Alors voilà le petit protégé de Peter, snoba Lilith…

- Franchement, il fait pitié, continua Pearl…

- Ecoutes-moi bien, mec, l'averti Candace. Si à cause de toi je perds mes deux semaines par mois avec Peter, on va pas s'entendre… T'es peut-être son petit favori en ce moment parce que t'es le nouveau, mais t'avises pas de le transformer en tarlouse de ton genre…

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'interviendrai pas dans les choix de Peter, répondit Julien calmement. »

Amaranthe lui sourit : c'était la bonne attitude face à Candace, il ne fallait ni s'abaisser, ni la prendre de haut, mais lui répondre calmement.

« …Comment trouves-tu Peter au pieu ? lui demanda Candace.

- On n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout… Peut-être que si vous m'aviez pas viré du lit, avec le temps il aurait pu se calmer et on aurait pu finir en paix. »

Il lança un regard accusateur aux trois fautives.

« Il suce bien ? reprit la punkette en ignorant l'accusation.

- Comme un débutant. C'est normal, puisque c'est ce qu'il est. »

Julien s'assit au sol, la discussion allait être longue.

« Moi quand y'm'lèche la chatte, j'te jure j'suis aux anges. » fit Candace à l'intention de Pearl ou Lilith.

Julien retint une grimace, n'osant pas imaginer Peter la tête entre les jambes de cette furie.

« C'est pas parce qu'il s'y prend bien, à mon avis, fit remarquer Lilith.

- Au contraire, j'ai connu mieux, suivit Pearl comme d'habitude. N'est-ce pas Lili' ? »

Lilith sourit, porta la main à son cœur et s'inclina.

« Buh, grimaça Candace… Dis-moi franchement, Julien… Ça t'a pas fait cet effet ? »

Julien baissa les yeux, réfléchit. Il se souvint à quel point ça l'avait excité de coucher avec Peter… Candace avait raison.

« Si.

- J'me sens moins seule ! »

Candace s'interrompit, et plissa les yeux.

« Combien as-tu de piercings ? demanda-t-elle à Julien.

- J'les compte plus. »

Il sourit : même si il n'aimait pas cette fille, il était content que quelqu'un remarque tous ses « bijoux », ayant un peu souffert pour ses les offrir.

« Je vois que t'en a un au téton et un snakebite… J'ai cru voir quelque chose briller sous ta mèche… »

Julien leva sa mèche.

« Un double arcade… Classe. T'en as d'autres ?

- Y a une raison si j'ai les cheveux aussi longs. »

Il tourna la tête et écarta ses cheveux pour montrer son oreille droite.

« Triple hélix et stretch… Combien de millimètres ?

- Dix. J'voulais que ça reste discret tant que mon père était après moi.

- C'est compréhensible. L'autre oreille ? »

Il montra son oreille gauche.

« Joli. Indus', tragus et double lobe… Comment as-tu fait pour en avoir autant à 15 ans seulement ?

- J'ai de bonnes connaissances dans le milieu. Et je payais en partie en nature.

- T'étais la pute de ta bande en gros…

- … En quelques sortes. »

Julien baissa la tête. En y repensant, ce titre était misérablement honteux. Mais comme Peter, il était tombé accro à cette drogue naturelle… Candace sourit : elle avait frappé Julien en un point sensible.

« C'est dommage qu'un mec aussi mignon que toi soit une tarlouse nympho'.

- Moi, nymphomane ? C'est pas moi qui réclame d'me faire tringler deux fois par mois au lieu d'une comme les autres, répondit Julien vexé.

- Tu viens d'arriver, mec. Qui sait ? Peut-être que toi, tu vas réclamer trois fois par mois et épuiser ce pauvre Peter, continua Candace qui commençait à s'énerver.

- J'suis pas venu ici pour me faire baiser. Contrairement à d'autres.

- T'es venu ici pour devenir le chouchou et prendre ma place alors ?

- TA place ?

- C'est MOI la préférée de Peter. Et c'est LE MIEN. »

Amaranthe et Europe la dévisagèrent. Julien se demandait pourquoi Peter perdait son temps avec des pestes de ce genre.

« Peter n'appartient à personne. Même, il n'est pas fait pour servir de godemiché à des grognasses en manque dans ton genre. » déclara Julien en fixant Candace droit dans les yeux.

Europe tourna le regard vers Julien, un sourire apparut quelques secondes sur son visage.

« Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de dire ça, marmonna-t-elle.

- On t'a rien demandé, la pucelle ! aboya Candace en dévisageant Europe.

- Ils ont raison, fit Amaranthe. »

Candace se leva, Julien aussi. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide, et les yeux dans les yeux, elle le menaça :

« T'as peut-être réussi à avoir la place dans la chambre de Peter, mais t'auras pas ma place dans son lit.

- Si t'étais pas aussi possessive et conne, tu lui laisserais libre arbitre et tu comprendrais ses choix.

- … Espèce de suceur de bites. »

Ses yeux avaient commencé à briller. Elle détala pour sortir dehors.

« Candace ?! Attends nous ! » fit Lilith en la suivant.

Pearl lui emboita le pas, s'arrêtant devant Julien pour lui coller une baffe magistrale. Et il se retrouva seul avec Amaranthe et Europe dans la chambre. La première tapota le lit pour lui demander de s'asseoir vers elles. Ce qu'il fit. Europe lui souriait.

« T'as été génial, lui fit-elle.

- Tu trouves, demanda-t-il en frottant sa joue écarlate ?

- Candace mérite qu'on la ramène un peu sur Terre, dit Amaranthe. Et t'as bien commencé.

- Merci. C'était pas mon but. J'veux juste qu'on arrête de prendre Peter pour un jouet en profitant de son addiction… »

Europe baissa la tête.

« Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'attends que ça. Mais on me prend pas au sérieux.

- Elles n'en font qu'à leur tête, lui dit la brune en lui caressant l'épaule. Elles ne veulent pas entendre les vrais désirs de Peter.

- Désolée de t'avoir jugé trop vite, Julien…

- Comment ça ?

- Au début, j'pensais que t'étais là dans le même but que les autres filles… Mais j'me suis trompée. Pardonne-moi.

- C'est rien. Et c'est vrai qu'au premier regard, j'ai l'air d'une pute… Comme l'a si bien dit Candace.

- L'écoute pas, c'est une vraie vipère… le consola Amaranthe.

- Nan, elle a raison. C'est ce que j'étais, dans le monde réel, pour ma bande.

- Ce que tu ETAIS. Ici est une autre vie. Ici tu peux te rattraper. Ici tu décides de ton avenir. Ne laisse pas les autres te le tracer contre ton grès. »

Julien mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Julien, continua la chef des Filles Perdues… Je sens que tu as le pouvoir de tout faire changer ici. Tu as déjà bien commencé. N'abandonne pas en si bon chemin. Ta volonté de changement et ton caractère te permettront d'aller jusqu'au bout de ton dessein. »

Amaranthe voyait juste. Ses paroles étaient si profondes qu'elles touchèrent Julien en plein cœur, et lui redonnèrent courage. Il y réfléchit : il avait gagné l'amitié de Peter, rabaissé le caquet de Candace, s'était rallié avec Amaranthe, bras droit de Pan, avait convaincu Europe de sa sincérité… Oui, il était en bon train.

Son courage retomba quand il entendit appeler son nom.

« Julien, j'peux te parler ? demanda la voix de Peter.

- Euh… Oui. »

Il était rentré, Candace avait dû tout lui raconter… Il allait avoir à se défendre.

Peter le conduisit dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Julien ?

- Elle m'a tiré du lit, m'a rabaissé, m'a insulté, a déclaré que tu lui appartenais, et tu me demandes ce que JE fout ? »

Peter soupira.

« Ne t'a-t-on pas demandé de ne pas t'attirer des emmerdes auprès des autres habitants de l'île ?

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé, Peter. Tu peux demander à Europe et Amaranthe…

- Je me FICHE de qui a commencé. »

Julien n'osa pas répondre.

« Je veux… que TOUT LE MONDE… vive en paix ici.

- Alors contrôle ta populasse. Je suis pas venu ici pour me friter avec les autres, mais pas non plus pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Tu t'es tout de même mis à dos trois filles.

- Ces filles ne méritent pas ta confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

- Elles se servent de toi comme un jouet pour combler leurs désirs. Elles profitent de toi. Tu le savais déjà pour Lilith et Pearl… Mais Candace est pareille. Elle n'était pas sincère hier matin.

- Candace s'est attachée à moi car elle n'avait plus personne dans le monde réel.

- Es-tu sûr qu'elle est capable de nous suivre dans notre aventure sans qu'elle ne s'engueule avec tout le monde ? »

Peter ne sut quoi répondre. Il commençait à douter.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement, en disant que je lui « appartenais » ?

- Je vais te l'écrire. Tu demanderas confirmation à Amaranthe.

- Pourquoi par écrit ?

- Les mots s'envolent, les écrits restent. »

Et à ces mots, Julien prit son carnet de dessins et commença à noter sa conversation avec Candace. Derrière la toile qui fermait la chambre des deux garçons, la punkette se rongeait les ongles.

« J'aurai sa peau, à c'te petite tapette… » pensa-t-elle.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Et ça continue...**

**AH et en passant ! Allez voir la "Official Lyric Video" Vevo de la chanson Applause de Lady Gaga, sur Youtube... Vous y verrez quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien. ._. :traumatisé: :rêves brisés:**

* * *

_Chapitre 9 :__ Un Pacte et des doutes._

Peter lut chaque mot du papier, calmement, assis sur son lit.

« Je ne vois rien qui pourrait mettre en doute sa sincérité.

- Sa dernière phrase. C'est sous-entendu…

- Sous-entendu quoi ?

- Qu'elle n'est là que pour Ça. »

Peter regarda Julien, se frotta le menton, l'air pensif, et soupira.

« Pour Ça, oui. Okay. Mais QUE pour Ca… Tout ce que je vois dans ce bout de papier, c'est que vous vous battez pour moi et que Candace ne t'aime pas du tout…

- On s'bat pas pour toi… Enfin, moi j'me bats pour que tu sois pas qu'un jouet à leurs yeux. Tu devrais demander à Amaranthe quel est son comportement dans la chambre. Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'en dire plus.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'vais voir. »

Peter se leva du lit, mit le papier dans sa poche et sortit de la chambre. Il vit Candace sur le côté.

« T'espionnes ?

- N-non…

- Va dans ta chambre, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Euh… Oui Peteeer… »

Elle le suivit jusque dans la chambre des filles.

« Amaranthe, Europe, j'peux vous parler ? »

Les deux filles se levèrent et suivirent Peter jusque dehors.

« Clochette, surveille que personne ne sorte, je n'aimerais pas être ENCORE espionné. » ordonna Peter.

La petite fée hocha la tête, tinta, et fit la ronde dans le tunnel menant dehors. C'est à un moment d'inattention que Candace se faufila dans la chambre de Peter et Julien, où ce dernier se reposait. La punkette lui sauta dessus.

« Espèce de petit con !

- Depuis quand tu parles aux putes, demanda Julien en haussant les sourcils ?

- Qu'est-c'que t'es allé dire à Peter ?!

- Tu sais très bien, puisque t'espionnais. Et j'suis sûr que t'aurais été dire la même chose sur moi, au bout d'un moment. Sauf que ç'aurait été un mensonge.

- Qui te dis que t'as pas dit des cracks, toi aussi, hein ?

- Prouve-le. Quel intérêt portes-tu à cette île ? Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Candace ne sut pas quoi répondre à l'instant même. Cela la fit enrager.

« J'te préviens, si j'me fait virer d'ici, tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre dans la crique au crocodile.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je t'arracherai tes piercings un à un, te les ferai bouffer, et je te jetterai sanguinolent dans la gueule du crocodile affamé… Et tout ça, avant de m'envoler pour retourner à Londres.

- Joli plan. »

Il la saisit par les bras, la retourna sur le lit.

« Tu m'as cherché, t'as voulu faire la méchante avec moi, pauvre tapette… Mais tant que tu m'auras pas avoué la raison de ta présence ici, je continuerai de dire que t'es une nymphomane qui se sert de Peter comme un godemiché. Parce que je te juge de la même façon que tu me juges. Je suis une pute, tu es une salope. On est quittes. »

Julien n'avait plus l'air du petit punk fragile, sur le coup. Il avait même effrayé Candace sur le coup, car elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'influence sur Peter…

« Marché conclu ? » insista-t-il, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Candace se sentait obligé d'accepter. Mais ça la faisait chier. Julien n'était qu'un petit péteux à ses yeux, un punk de pacotille, une tarlouse. Rien de plus. Mais cette tarlouse avait fait succomber Peter à ses charmes. Peter. Son Peter… Elle n'était désormais plus la favorite, et avait du mal à l'accepter…

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de prendre ma place, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux ?

- Je veux pas prendre ta place. Je veux protéger Peter. Fourres-toi ça dans le crâne.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux éloigner Peter de moi ?

- C'est pas mon intention première. J'veux pas que quelqu'un nous mette des bâtons dans les roues dans notre quête pour cette potion, c'est tout. Si tu promets que tu nous aideras, j'te fous la paix.

- … Marché conclu. »

Julien la lâcha, et tendit la main. Elle la serra pour marquer la conclusion du pacte. Puis elle s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, avant de fondre en larme stupidement devant l'ennemi.

« Attends !

- Quoi ?! »

Elle s'arrêta, sans se retourner.

« Aussi… Si j'veux savoir pourquoi t'es venue ici… C'est parce qu'on a peut-être des trucs en commun… Déjà, on vient du même bateau. Ton nom ne m'est pas inconnu…

- … C'est possible. »

Et elle sortit pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Peter revint le crâne bourré d'infos données par Amaranthe et Europe, les deux filles de confiance. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Candace paraissait autant intéressée par le fait de se retrouver au lit avec lui, que ses deux amies Lilith et Pearl… Mais personne ne connaissait ses ambitions, ses sentiments, ses envies. Et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait juger de sa sincérité. Elle pouvait très bien être aussi fidèle à-vie-à-mort que menteuse sur sa personne. C'est avec ses questions en tête qu'il se coucha. Julien, dans son nouveau lit, lui donna un conseil :

« Tu devrais aller lui parler et lui demander quelles sont ses intentions vis-à-vis de notre aventure… Et ses sentiments qu'elle aurait pour toi.

- Tu crois ?

- Elle est juste méga-accro. J'me demande si elle te considère pas plus qu'un simple ami avec qui baiser… »

Peter plissa le nez, ne comprenant pas.

« Plus ?

- Bah oui…

- Qu'est-ce que..?

- Elle est peut-être amoureuse de toi.

- Amoureuse ?

- … Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Hm… Faudra que je t'expliques tout ça. J'comprends pourquoi les filles te prennent pas au sérieux si t'essaies pas de comprendre leurs sentiments.

- C'est si compliqué que ça ?

- Oh que oui… »

Julien se leva de son lit, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'un Peter pensif, assis sur son lit, tenant ses jambe, en boule.

« Désolé d'avoir foutu la merde… C'était pas mon but.

- J'ai l'habitude de gérer les engueulades entre filles, t'en fais pas… »

Julien se coucha. Peter resta quelques minutes dans sa position, éclairé par une petite lampe. Son visage était neutre, son regard perdu dans le vide. Ca inquiétait Julien. Et encore une fois, il se dit qu'il avait merdé, qu'il avait déçu Peter et foutu le Bronx dans l'Arbre au Pendu. Alors son regard à lui aussi se perdit dans le vide, pris dans ses pensées. Il ne dormit que quelques heures, une nouvelle fois.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Eeeeet vous allez rencontrer mon petit chouchou. :3 Teeheehee. :3**

**(eh, une drag queen déguisé en Peter Pan dans un clip de Lady Gaga, ça vous fait pas réagir, hu ? ç_ç sur le coup, 'me suis dit "Peter... Pourquoi..." Mais finalement, c'est rigolo. :$)**

* * *

_Chapitre 10 :__ Le jeune chef et les craintes des Garçons Perdus_

Julien fut réveillé en douceur par une main dans ses cheveux. La première chose qu'il vit, en entrouvrant légèrement ses yeux, fut un demi dos nu, un peu courbé, et un flanc maigre mais incroyablement sexy, et au-dessus de sa tête, un bras pâle, finement musclé, celui qui faisait faire des mouvements langoureux à la main dans ses cheveux.

« Réveille-toi… » fit la voix de Peter, doucement.

Julien gémit : aucune envie de se réveiller, et les caresses dans ses cheveux étaient encore plus soporifiques…

« Je sais que t'es réveillé, mais t'as juste la flemme de te lever. »

Julien sourit : pas faux, pensa-t-il. Mais ses yeux restèrent fermés.

« Allez…

- Nan.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

Peter se leva du lit. Julien se demanda où il était passé… jusqu'à ce que son matelas se soulève du côté où il tournait le dos.

« EH EH EEEH !

- Fallait te lever quand j'te le demandais. »

Julien glissa par terre, viré du lit.

« Bonjour le réveil en douceur, se plaignit-il.

- T'étais déjà réveillé.

- Mgngn... »

Peter s'habilla. Dehors, il faisait déjà grand jour. Les filles devaient déjà être levées.

« Dépêche, Julien. On est pas en avance. »

A ces mots, Julien se précipita sur son sac pour en sortir un T-shirt au hasard, et enfiler son baggy camouflage. Puis il sortit de l'Arbre, suivant Peter.

« Bien ! Programme de la journée ! » proclama Peter.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui, toujours en lévitation à deux mètres du sol. Julien avala son bout de pêche.

« Ce matin, je vais rester avec les filles pour mettre de l'ordre dans l'Arbre et faire l'inventaire des matériaux qu'on a déjà pour faire des armes pour la chasse avec les indiens d'après-demain. Les Garçons Perdus, et Julien, vous irez en chercher. Cet après-midi, nous en fabriquerons de nouvelles. Compris ? »

Les Garçons Perdus poussèrent un « OUAAAIIIS » d'acquiescement, tandis que les ados hochèrent simplement la tête.

« Bien. Bon appétit. » fit Peter en descendant de son haut siège invisible.

Visiblement, il avait plu sur Neverland durant la nuit. Le sol était détrempé, boueux, et ne rendait pas la tâche facile aux Garçons perdus. Julien ne faisait pas de manières, il cherchait avec détermination des morceaux de bois solides et des silex. Il faisait une demi-tête de plus que le plus grand des garçons, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins le chef. Le chef des Garçons perdus – ou plutôt le sous-chef, si l'on n'oubliait pas Peter Pan - était bien le plus grand après Julien, et il avait beaucoup plus d'autorité sur ses camarades que l'ado aux mèches turquoises, qu'il s'amusait à rabaisser. Mais Julien était habitué à passer outre les moqueries.

« Eh, le demi-adulte, l'interpellait-il ! Va falloir que tu saches te battre, pour la chasse. »

Et à ces mots, il lui lançait un bâton. Julien l'attrapa sans maladresse et le pointa vers l'enfant.

« C'est comment déjà ton p'tit nom, mon chou ?

- Rufio.

- Eh bien, Rufio, battons-nous. »

L'autre ne se fit pas prier. Les coups faisaient s'entrechoquer les bâtons, les feintes s'enchaînaient, mais Julien se battait bien. Rufio, avec ses cheveux mi-longs noirs de jais, sa peau mate, ses yeux noirs bridés, et son ensemble rouge décoré de plumes avec son collier auquel était suspendue une dent qui semblait celle d'un crocodile, avait des airs d'amérindien. Il était terriblement habile et vif, Julien redoublait de concentration pour parer ses coups. Mais après quelques minutes de combat, il commençait à faiblir. Un coup de bâton lui fut assené sur le côté du cou, sa vue fut envahie par un éclair de lumière.

« Là, tu es mort. » ricana Rufio.

Julien, épuisé, tomba à plat ventre sur le sol recouvert de feuilles.

« Tu te débrouilles pas si mal pour un débutant... presque adulte. »

Julien gémit. Alors que Rufio se vantait de sa victoire, Julien, en un éclair, prit son bâton, et l'envoya entre les cuisses du garçon.

« AÏÏE !

- Faut se méfier des cadavres, lapin.

- Maiiis, c'est pas juste ! … Et ça fait trop maaaal ! »

Rufio tomba à genoux, les mains entre les cuisses, se les tenant de douleur.

« Je compte sur toi et Peter pour m'entraîner, hm ? »

L'aborigène leva la tête, cachant ses larmes de douleur, et sourit, avant de tendre une main vers Julien, qui la serra.

« Et j'aurai ma revanche, ajouta Rufio. »

Par la suite de cet évènement, les Garçons Perdus respectèrent Julien comme un égal de leur chef. La cueillette de matériaux fut bonne, ils partagèrent même quelques noix de coco sur la plage, pour se récompenser de leurs efforts. La petite brise de vent et le sable sec et chaud en faisaient un lieu agréable pour une pause.

« Dites les gars, commença Julien en grattant le fond d'une demi coco, j'vous sent… Un peu en froid avec Peter. J'me trompe ?

- Peter Pan n'existe plus, déclara Rufio. Peter Pan est mort dans son combat contre James Crochet.

- A ce point, demanda Julien ?

- Depuis qu'il a ramené des filles, il est plus pareil, continua le chef.

- Des filles… Beeerk, fit Steven, celui aux oreilles de lapin

- Ca sert à rien une fille, renchérit Jamy, un garçon aux cheveux roux en broussaille.

- Ouais, elles veulent pas partir à l'aventure, ajouta Jack-Jack le plus jeune de la bande.

- Pourquoi il les a amenées alors, demanda Neo, un grand blond aux yeux bleus tout maigre ?

- Ouais Julien, tu sais ce qu'il fait avec ces filles, redemanda Rufio ? »

Les yeux de tous les garçons se rivèrent sur Julien. Oui il savait, mais s'il leur disait, ils perdraient de leur innocence d'enfants.

« Des… choses…

- Des choses, insista Rufio ?

- Je peux pas vous le dire, fit Julien en mettant la tête dans ses mains. C'est mal, ce qu'il fait.

- Ouais, Peter Pan est mort. Peter est un semi-adulte, comme toi. »

Rufio le poignardait du regard en l'accusant de la sorte.

« Es-tu vraiment le chef des Garçons Perdus, Rufio ?

- Peter ne m'a pas nommé ainsi, il se considère toujours comme le chef. Mais les garçons m'ont choisi, parce que je suis le plus grand, et le plus fort.

- Mais vous obéissez encore à Peter ?

- … On est obligés, fit un petit gros nommé Russell. Sinon il nous renvoie en nous accusant de ne plus croire en lui.

- Mais vous ne croyez déjà plus en lui. Vous dites qu'il est mort. »

Silence… Les Garçons se regardèrent, l'air inquiet.

« Mais il va partir pour une grande aventure pour retrouver sa jeunesse ! se reprit Julien.

- Ouiii y-youpi ! s'exclama Jack-Jack.

- Mais nous on veut pu de ces filles, fit Jamy. Elles rendent fou Peter.

- C'est des sorcières ! fit Steven.

- Mais Amaranthe et Europe sont gentille, dit Russell timidement.

- Seules elles sont dignes d'être les premières Filles Perdues, déclara Rufio. Elles savent ce que c'est que l'aventure et n'ont peur de rien, comme nous.

- Ouais ! s'écrièrent les Garçons en cœur.

- Julien, il faut convaincre Peter de renvoyer les trois autres. Elles empiètent sur notre territoire. »

Julien haussa les épaules indifféremment, mais il ne rêvait que de ça, lui aussi.

« Dis Julien, bredouilla Russell, pourquoi tu as des bouts de métal au visage ? »

Julien sourit d'amusement.

« Pour faire joli.

- Ca fait pas mal ? s'enquit le petit gros.

- Sur le coup, si. Mais c'est une grande fierté d'en avoir plein : ça montre que souffrir ne te fais pas peur.

- Trop cooool ! s'exclamèrent les Garçons enjoués. »

La confiance des Garçons Perdus était gagnée, enfin, c'est ce que Julien pensait. De toute façon, il aimait bien la compagnie de ces enfants qui semblaient fascinés par sa personne si étrange. Il la préférait à celle des trois filles qui ne l'appréciaient guère.

Après leur petite pause, ils ramassèrent encore quelques matériaux avant de rentrer à l'Arbre. Julien espérait que Peter avait profité de cette après-midi pour discuter des évènements de la veille avec Candace. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand la bande de garçons malodorants d'avoir couru dans la forêt, rentrèrent les bras chargés.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Un chapitre pour lequel j'ai utilisé toute ma teutête et ma "philosophie"... J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop superficiel... Sinon, vous le trouvez comment, mon potit Rufio ? :3**

**Aaaaha, j'ai reçu ma Peluche Peter Pan que j'ai pas pu acheté à Disneyland ce matin-même, je suis trop content ! *_***

* * *

_Chapitre 11 :__ C'est quoi l'Amour ?_

La chambre des Garçons Perdus était immense, les murs étaient truffés de coins et recoins pour se cacher ou dormir en paix. Des hamacs étaient tendus n'importe où dans la pièce, ainsi que plusieurs matelas au sol. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas tant que ça, mais ils aiment à changer de lit à leur guise. Au centre de la pièce, une corbeille de fruits, comme un bol de bonbons dans le monde réel, se vidait peu à peu. Ici, les fruits étaient leurs seules sucreries.

« Alors les gars, cette journée ? » demanda Peter en croquant dans sa pomme.

Il était allongé le dos sur un matelas, les pieds sur le mur. A côté de lui, Julien semblait perdu, ne disant rien, n'osant rien dire surtout.

« Rufio et Julien se sont battus ! fit Steven.

- Ah oui, s'étonna Peter ? Et qui en est ressorti vainqueur ?

- Moi, répondit Rufio fièrement.

- Avant que mon cadavre ne lui assène un coup fatal, dit Julien en souriant. »

Tous les Garçons Perdus se rappelèrent de cette scène et se mirent à rire, laissant Rufio rouge de honte. Pendant ce moment d'hilarité, Julien en profita pour parler à voix basse avec Peter :

« T'as parlé à Candace ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Que je pouvais pas comprendre, puisque Peter Pan ne connaît pas « l'Amour avec un grand A »…

- Mais quelle-…

- Elle a raison.

- Quoi, demanda Julien un peu trop fort ? »

Les Garçons Perdus levèrent la tête, intrigués.

« Julien, toi qui vient du monde réel, dis- nous, c'est quoi l'Amour ? » demanda Peter, comme en suppliant.

Julien regarda son auditoire, tous yeux rivés sur lui, comme s'il était le messie venu livrer la parole de Dieu. Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

« Y a plusieurs façons d'aimer quelqu'un… Par exemple, tu aimes les Garçons Perdus en jouant avec eux, en les aidants, en les dirigeants… Ce sont tes amis, tes compagnons de jeu, parce que tu sais que sans eux, tu t'ennuierais beaucoup. »

Peter hocha la tête d'acquiescement. Julien reprit.

« Les filles que tu as amenées à Neverland – et peut-être moi – comblent ton manque d'affection, te font plaisir… Et tu les aimes pour tout ça, tu les gardes parce que tu les désirs. Mais elles ne font que satisfaire un plaisir charnel. »

Peter pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Parce que l'Amour avec un grand A, comme l'a nommé Candace, ça se passe dans ta tête, et c'est un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié que tu éprouves pour les Garçons Perdus, et plus pur que le désir que tu éprouves pour les filles.

- Et comment est ce sentiment ? »

Julien inspira profondément, et se rappela son histoire de quelques mois qu'il avait eue avec un autre punk de 17 ans l'an passé. Il sourit.

« Quand t'es Amoureux, tu fais tout pour être avec la personne chère à tes yeux. Alors soit tu joues le grand séducteur et tu colles cette personne quitte à t'en rendre lourd, soit tu joues le timide et tu tentes de te rapprocher doucement, sans même parfois qu'elle le remarque, même si souvent, ça échoue. Mais quand t'y es… Voilà. T'es au paradis, tu vois pas le temps qui passe, t'es bien… Quoique… Quand tu la vois, t'as un peu mal au ventre, t'es mal à l'aise… T'as comme… Des papillons dans le ventre. »

A ces mots, les Garçons Perdus se mirent à hurler.

« Ah moi, je serai jamais amoureux, fit Steven !

- Moi non plus, renchérit Neo ! C'est horrible !

- Des papillons, demanda Jack-Jack horrifié ?!

- Non non... Ce n'est qu'une image ! Du calme !

- Bande d'imbéciles, marmonna Rufio qui semblait peu intéressé…

- Après, il y a deux façons différentes de vivre son Amour. Il y a celle des adultes ou on a envie de se faire de bisous baveux, de se serrer dans les bras jusqu'à s'en étouffer et en suer, et surtout de faire des choses d'adultes dans un lit… »

Il adressa un haussement de sourcils à Peter. Les Garçons Perdus n'y virent que du feu, et ne voyaient pas ce que pouvaient être ces « choses d'adultes ». De toute façon, dès qu'il était question d'adulte, ils n'insisteraient pas pour savoir.

« Autrement dit, reprit Julien, un Amour passionné où l'on rêve d'avenir, de mariage et d'enfants, voire de petits-enfants qui courent dans une maison de campagne pendant que l'on se balance dans un rocking-chair… Si bien sûr le fait d'avoir possiblement été trop vite, d'avoir été envieux, infidèle, n'a pas fait voler cet Amour en éclat… C'est ça l'Amour pour les adultes. Et c'est moche. »

Tous les garçons acquiescèrent.

« Mais il y a l'Amour des enfants. Les adultes appellent ça les amourettes, mais c'est ça, l'Amour pur. Le plus pur qui puisse être. Puisque tout n'est qu'une question de sentiments, de complicité et de synchronisation. Pour dire moins compliqué : tout ce que votre amoureuse pense, dit, fait, vous le pensez, dites, faites, parfois sans le savoir. Là est la devise « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Les seuls gestes de relation charnelle que vous pourriez avoir seraient de se tenir par la main, se câliner de temps en temps, et parfois même, très rarement, s'embrasser, tout doucement… »

Julien se rapprocha de Peter, passa la main sur sa joue, et lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

« Comme ça. »

Les oreilles de Peter frétillèrent. Des « beeeerk » des Garçons Perdus fusèrent dans la pièce. Rufio plissa le nez.

« Deux garçons peuvent s'embrasser aussi ?

- On a le droit d'aimer et d'embrasser qui on veut… Que ce soient un garçon et une fille, ou deux garçons, ou même deux filles… Ne sommes-nous pas à Neverland, là où tout est possible ? »

Rufio ne répondit pas, blasé. Tout ceci n'étaient que trucs de fillette pour lui.

« Peter, Julien, elles font quoi vos… ombres ? » demanda Jamy.

Ils se retournèrent vivement, en même temps, pour voir le spectacle qui se déroulait dans leur dos : l'ombre de Peter était en train de câliner celle de Julien, ils distinguaient un mouvement de bras qui semblait être des caresses sur les cuisses. L'ombre de Peter embrassait celle de Julien dans le cou, tandis qu'elle jetait sa tête en arrière de plaisir…

« Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel, demanda Julien ébahi ?

- Disons que quand je refoule mes sentiments et mes envies au plus profond de moi… Mon ombre les fait ressortir. »

Julien tourna la tête vers Peter en lui gratifia d'un regard et d'un sourire pervers.

« Puis-je considérer cela comme une invitation ?

- N-non, fit Peter en piquant un fard… D'une part deux fois en une semaine c'est trop, et puis les filles seraient jalouses…

- Hmm… On reparlera de ça après. D'abord, il faut arrêter nos ombres avant qu'elles ne traumatisent les garçons… Comment on fait ?

- Prends ton ombre par les jambes et tires-la pour qu'elle lâche la mienne. Rufio, va chercher Amaranthe et dit qu'on a un problème avec nos ombres, ordonna Peter en haussant la voix. »

Le grand brun se leva de son hamac avec lassitude et sortit de la chambre. Peter se jeta sur son ombre, tandis que Julien attrapait la sienne par les jambes, comme on lui avait dit de faire.

« Maintenant, bouge un bras. » lui demanda Peter.

Julien s'exécuta sans chercher à comprendre. Il leva un bras : son ombre fit de même.

« Pas besoin de recoudre la tienne. Tant mieux… WOOW ! »

L'ombre de Peter s'envola dans la pièce. Julien n'en cru pas ses yeux : il pensait que tout cela n'était bon que dans les contes… Mais après tout, il était à Neverland, là où tout était possible.

Amaranthe arriva avec une trousse de couture, suivie d'Europe, curieuse de voir la scène.

« Même pas fichu de tenir ton ombre tranquille, soupira la brune…

- C'est pas ma faute…

- C'est la faute à qui alors ?

- … A Julien.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi est-il fautif ?

- Il m'excite, dit Peter en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné.

- Mais, objecta Julien ! Même pas vrai !

- De toutes façons, un rien l'excite, décréta Europe en haussant les épaules et en souriant. »

Peter la regarda et tira la langue, pour se mettre à bouder, tandis que les Garçons Perdus couraient après son ombre. C'est alors que l'ombre bouscula Europe, pour prendre dans ses bras, renverser à la manière du tango et voler un baiser à son ombre, puis s'envoler à nouveau.

« Peter, hurla Europe gênée ! Contrôle ton ombre, un peu !

- Je ne la contrôle pas.

- Tu disais pas qu'elle révélait tes sentiments et désirs les plus profonds, cafta Julien ? »

Les deux filles toisèrent Peter, qui toisait Julien, puis Amaranthe se mit à rire, tandis qu'Europe retournait dans sa chambre, devenue rouge comme une tomate. Julien eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre : des sentiments profonds, une ombre, un geste romantique et un baiser volé… Peter et Europe… Tout devenait clair.

Pendant qu'Amaranthe recousait l'ombre aux pieds de Peter, après que les Garçons Perdus aient réussis à l'attraper, Julien ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le couple que Peter et Europe pourraient former… Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils allaient bien ensemble. Mais pourquoi ne l'étaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi Europe restait-elle si distante avec Peter ?


	13. Chapitre 12

**Alors voilà un petit chapitre, j'vais pas dire Hors-Sujet, mais presque. Enfin non... Ou si... RAAAH JE SAIS PAS. En tout cas, ça suit pas la continuité, voilà. Il est UN PEU long, j'ai tendance à en écrire trois fois trop... Bonne lecture. c:**

* * *

_Chapitre 12 :__ Celle qui refusait de grandir…_

Dans le quartier chic de Londres, vivait une famille qui pouvait sembler « comme les autres ». Il y avait un père, une mère, et deux jolies filles : une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux verts perçants, et une petite aux cheveux bruns et lisses, aux yeux gris. Mais pourquoi étaient-elles si différentes ? Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas la même mère. L'adolescente avait perdu sa mère durant son enfance, emportée par une grave maladie. Son père s'était remarié, comme sa défunte femme lui avait demandé pour le bien de leur fille. Or, la jolie blonde n'aimait pas sa nouvelle belle-mère.

« Bianca ! Veux-tu bien descendre ? Tu dois te coiffer pour ce soir ! »

Elle descendit les escaliers, encore en pyjama de la nuit passée.

« Mais tu n'es pas encore lavée !

- Non. On m'a pas prévenu pour ce soir. »

Dans son débardeur trop grand et son petit short, la jeune fille semblait se ficher de son apparence et des sermons de sa belle-mère. Cette dernière était en train de prendre une mèche de chaque côté du visage de sa demi-sœur, pour les attacher derrière à l'aide d'un petit ruban. Bianca avait horreur de ces coiffures de « fifille ». Elle préférait laisser ses longs cheveux détachés au vent, comme sa mère le faisait.

« Très bien, puisque tu ne viendras pas avec nous, tu en profiteras pour faire du vide dans ta chambre.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- BIANCA ! Change de ton, veux-tu ?! Tu as bientôt 15 ans, ta chambre est loin d'être celle d'une jeune fille comme toi.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Pardon ? »

La blonde remonta les escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre, d'où elle cria à sa belle-mère :

« JE NE VEUX PAS GRANDIR ! »

Et elle s'enferma à double-tour. En bas, la femme qui avait commencé à monter quelques marches s'en fut.

« Cette petite dévergondée est incorrigible. » pensa-t-elle.

Bianca n'était pas forcément une dévergondée, elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une débauchée, mais d'une aventurière. Elle ne faisait pas son âge, elle avait la taille d'une fille de 12 ans moderne, et sa poitrine n'était guère développée. Mais elle s'en moquait, puisqu'elle vivait dans son monde à elle : un monde d'aventure, de pirates et d'indiens, de courses dans les bois et de bains près d'une cascade vertigineuse d'eau claire et pure… Sa chambre, au dernier étage de la maison qu'elle avait pour elle toute seule, était remplie de peluches de toutes tailles, les murs recouverts de papier peint blanc étaient tagués, ou plutôt ornés de cartes au trésor, d'arbres, d'animaux, de dessins d'enfant armé de pastels, rêvant d'aventure, comme elle l'était toujours. Elle avait même fabriqué avec des branches du parc voisin, un arc, des flèches, des lances d'indiens. Ils étaient exposés au mur comme des trophées. Bianca était restée bloquée en enfance, tout simplement.

Elle se jeta sur son lit.

« Si seulement il pouvait venir, m'emporter avec lui… » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Près de la porte de sa propre salle de bain, il y avait une petite table, avec posée dessus une boîte. Sur cette boîte, une magnifique femme rousse, maquillée de noir. Bianca avait acheté cette boîte de coloration pour cheveux il y avait quelques semaines. Elle hésitait : que dirait son père ? Rien, tant qu'elle était heureuse. Et sa belle-mère ? Ce serait la pire des choses que de gâcher sa belle chevelure blonde qu'elle entretenait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais la guerre était déclarée entre elles depuis assez longtemps. C'était décidé. Ce soir, elle le ferait. Elle saisit la peluche qui la contemplait sur son lit.

« Viens, tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses, hm ? »

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

Après avoir volé pendant un petit moment, Peter se posa sur un toit. Dans cette partie de Londres, les maisons étaient grandes, blanches, ornées de petits jardins encerclés de grillages en fer forgé noir et de grilles luxueuses. Il avait connu les sales quartiers de Londres et son centre-ville, mais ce quartier différait grandement de ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Quand les filles apprendraient qu'il leur amènerait une bourge, elles feraient un bond de deux mètres de haut, surtout Candace…

« Bien… Où allons-nous chercher..? »

Clochette tinta, pour répondre « je ne sais pas ».

« Hmmm… »

Il vola sur un toit de l'autre côté de la rue. Là, il entendit un hurlement étouffé par la distance :

« Je ne veux pas grandir ! »

Peter sourit jusqu'à ses oreilles pointues.

« D'où est-ce que ça vient, Clochette ? »

Il suivit la petite fée jusqu'à un autre toit.

« Si seulement il pouvait venir, m'emporter avec lui… » entendit-il.

Bingo. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un quiproquo, Peter avait trouvé le profil recherché : une jeune fille, ne voulant pas grandir, et partir de chez soi. Il l'entendit glousser puis fermer une porte. Ce gloussement était mélodieux à ses oreilles. C'était décidé : il emmènerait cette fille à Neverland, si elle le voulait bien. Il descendit du toit pour découvrir la chambre…

« Qu'est-ce que..? »

Ce n'était pas une chambre de jeune fille, loin de là, mais celle d'un aventurier. Il l'inspecta en détail, et chaque détail lui donnait de plus en plus envie d'emmener cette fille avec lui… Des armes fabriquées à la main et au couteau, avec du bois et du fil, des cartes au trésor, de nombreux dessins… Et surtout un lit très confortable, qui lui donnait envie d'y dormir cette nuit. Pourquoi ne pas passer la nuit avec elle ici, plutôt que de l'emmener directement à Neverland ?

Dans la salle de bain, Bianca se regardait dans le miroir : la solution de teinture permanente était prête, mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour sa longue chevelure lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle se motivait, ciseaux en main, respirant à fond.

« Allez, c'est que quelques centimètres de cheveux… » se disait-elle.

Elle les attrapa, les rassembla en une couette, et approcha les ciseaux…

« Allez… Allez… Non. NON. C'est quelques centimètres, mais aussi quelques années d'entretient ! … Courage Bianca… Vas-y… Non. »

Elle laissa tomber les ciseaux dans le lavabo, et se laissa glisser contre la porte pour mettre la tête dans ses bras.

« J'y arriverai jamais. »

L'envie de fouiller dans les vêtements poussa Peter jusque dans la grande armoire.

« Petites tailles… Qu'en penses-tu Clochette ? »

La fée fit la grimace. Cette fille devait être fine, contrairement à elle qui trouvait ses hanches trop larges. Peter se baissa pour regarder dans le tiroir à sous-vêtements, d'où il sortit un soutien-gorge de bonnet A.

« … Cette fille n'a pas de poitrine ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est vraiment un garçon. »

Clochette se mit à rire.

« M'non, les petites culottes m'indiquent qu'il s'agit bien d'une fille. Quels mignons dessous… »

Il leva les oreilles. Il avait entendu un craquement dans les escaliers.

« Vite, cachons-nous. »

Il se planqua derrière une pile de peluches. On toqua à la porte.

« Ma chérie ? Nous partons.

- Attend papa, j'arrive. »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Peter n'osa pas bouger pour voir la fille à qui appartenait la chambre, de peur de se faire repérer. Bianca ouvrit la porte de sa chambre

« Que fais-tu enfermée ?

- Je m'isole. C'est tout…

- Ecoute ma chérie, je sais que les paroles de ta belle-mère sont dures, mais elle n'a pas tort…

- Papa, je ne veux pas me débarrasser de tout ça. Je-ne-veux-pas-gran-dir.

- Il le faudra bien un jour… Enfin, tu as le temps, d'un autre côté.

- Tout à fait.

- Allez, je vais te laisser, on m'attend en bas.

- Bonne soirée mon papa.

- A toi aussi ma fille d'amour. »

Silence, un câlin.

« Amusez-vous bien.

- Toi aussi.

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime encore plus, ma chérie. »

Et la porte se referma à clé, puis une deuxième, et les pas descendirent les escaliers. Tout cela rappela à Peter que jamais il n'avait connu son père. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il sortit de sa cachette.

« Hm… On m'a souvent dit que les filles à la salle de bain mettaient un bon moment. J'ai le temps de me reposer… Et de tester ce magnifique lit ! »

A ces mots, il se jeta sur le matelas, et descendit son bonnet sur ses yeux pour se reposer de son voyage jusqu'à Londres.

Bianca était enfin motivée. Elle prit la longue couette, et d'un rapide coup de ciseaux la raccourcit de quinze bons centimètres. Puis elle contempla la mèche.

« Désolée… »

Et elle les jeta dans sa petite poubelle à immondices. Elle enfila ses gants, et commença à appliquer la couleur rousse sur ses cheveux blonds platine qu'elle avait entretenus pendant presque 15 ans.

« Je ne regrette rien… Je ne regrette rien… »

Une fois la couleur appliquée, elle devait la laisser reposer trente minutes. Alors, après avoir nettoyé un peu, elle sortit de la salle de bain avant de s'asphyxier à l'ammoniac, en short, soutien-gorge et couverte d'une serviette sur les épaules. Là, elle crut rêver : ce garçon, tout de vert vêtu, avec un bonnet orné d'une plume rouge, et les cheveux roux comme elle se les faisait, là, en train de dormir sur SON LIT.

« Soit je rêve, soit c'est la réalité… Soit c'est un fou qui se prend pour lui qui a grimpé dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre… Ouais nan, c'est aussi peu probable que si c'était la réalité… Je dois être shooté à l'ammoniac… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle brandit sa peluche comme une massue, et monta doucement sur le lit. Il fallait réveiller l'énergumène squattant ses draps. Elle le huma de loin : il ne sentait pas l'alcool, ce n'était donc pas un alcoolique en train de cuver… Mais par contre, il sentait fort la transpiration.

« Il ne connaît pas la douche… Pire que moi. »

Il fallait le réveiller pour qu'il décline son identité.

« WOH, hurla-t-elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon lit ?! »

L'inconnu en collant vert se réveilla en sursaut.

« Wow ! Putain, le réveil… »

Elle le matraqua de coups de peluche.

« AÏEUH ! MAIS AÏEUH !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon lit ?!

- Je dors, quelle question ! »

Il remit son bonnet en place. Bianca était prête à lui remettre des coups s'il le fallait.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Tu me demandes QUI JE SUIS ? HAH ! JE M'ESCLAFFE ! HA HA HA ! »

Bianca le matraqua de nouveaux coups de peluches.

« Aïe ! Ok ok, je déconnais… J'étais en train de voler tranquille au-dessus de Londres, quand je t'ai entendu gueuler que tu voulais pas grandir. Du coup, ça m'a intéressé. Mais au moment où j'allais faire mon entrée spectaculaire, tu t'es enfermée dans ta salle de bain… Et comme j'étais vraiment exténué par mon voyage, j'me suis permis de tester ton matelas.

- Tu volais…

- Ouais !

- Alors tu es vraiment Peter Pan.

- Mais ouais ! »

Bianca restait perplexe. Elle saisit son arc et une flèche, visa le haut plafond, et tira.

« Si tu es vraiment Peter Pan et que tu peux voler, je te met au défi d'aller chercher cette flèche.

- Facile. »

Il se leva du lit, se plaça au centre de la pièce, et entra en lévitation, pour aller décrocher la flèche, et redescendre en douceur. Bianca l'avait suivi du regard, ébahie, mais intriguée par l'apparence de son hôte.

« Voilà, fit Peter en lui tendant la flèche.

- J'imaginais Peter Pan plus jeune…

- Et toi, je t'imaginais moins jeune.

- Quel âge me donnes-tu ?

- L'âge que j'étais censé garder à jamais.

- 12 ans…

- Attend, tu peux te mettre debout ? »

Bianca se leva du lit. Peter fit le tour d'elle.

« Hmm… »

Il prit la serviette du bout des doigts et regarda en dessous.

« MAIS ! »

Bianca le chassa d'une tape sur la main.

« Je vais dire 13, plutôt.

- Raté.

- Alors combien ?

- 14, bientôt 15…

- Tu les fais pas.

- Tu fais pas tes 12 ans non plus.

- Je sais.

- Que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

- C'est une longue histoire… Je te l'expliquerai là-bas.

- Là-bas ?

- À Neverland.

- … C-Comment tu..? »

Peter pointa du doigt quelques écritures sur le mur : « Peter Pan 3 » « Take me to Neverland 3 »… Bianca se sentit rougir.

« Alors, tu veux y aller ?

- Oh mais… Je ne suis pas prête.

- Je peux attendre que tu te prépares, si tu le fais avant le lever du jour.

- D'accord, laisse-moi encore 15 minutes pour que ma teinture pose, et une heure pour que je me prépare physiquement et mentalement.

- Pfoah… Ok… »

Il y eut un blanc.

« … Je vais faire mon sac, pendant les 15 minutes.

- Ton sac ?

- Oui. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de porter plusieurs jours d'affilé les mêmes vêtements.

- On finit par s'y faire…

- Je comprends d'où vient l'odeur, alors.

- Hein ?

- Rien. »

Elle prit un sac dans son armoire, et vit dépasser du tiroir pas tout à fait fermé un bout de soutien-gorge. Ce n'y était pas tout à l'heure…

« … Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

- Ouiii ! euh naaaan !

- Espèce de pervers ! »

Elle lui lança en pleine figure sa peluche.

« Aïe ! Mais ce truc m'en veux à la fin ! EH MAIS ! - »

Il regarda la peluche.

« C'est moi ce truc ! »

En effet, il s'agissait d'une peluche Peter Pan : Bianca la chérissait depuis toute petite et l'emmenait partout avec elle.

« Où t'as eu ce truc ?

- A Disneyland.

- A quoi ?

- Rien, elle est tombée du ciel, comme toi.

- Dis-moi juste que c'est pas une poupée vaudou…

- S'en est pas une.

- Prouve-le. »

Bianca se leva, prit la peluche des mains de Peter, et la pinça entre les jambes.

« Tu sens quelque chose ?

- Nan…

- C'est pas une poupée vaudou. »

Sur le coup, elle aurait voulu que c'en soit une pour faire mal à cette espèce de pervers…

« Wouuff… Avoue t'aurais été capable d'me faire mal avec, hein ?

- Mais non. »

Bianca n'aurait jamais imaginé son héros de toujours aussi lourd… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Le genre de mec avec qui elle rêvait de sortir, et plus si affinité… Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! Elle aurait voulu se gifler d'avoir pensé mettre l'illustre Peter Pan dans son lit.

Elle mit la peluche dans son sac, après y avoir mis quelques vêtements de rechange et de quoi dessiner. Il ne manquait plus que quelques affaires de toilette. Elle regarda l'heure.

« Je dois me rincer les cheveux. J'vais en profiter pour prendre une douche.

- J'peux venir avec toi, demanda Peter avec un large sourire ? »

Elle aurait voulu se retourner pour lui en coller une.

« Même si ton odeur me pousserait à dire oui… Non. »

Et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

« J'peux continuer de squatter ton lit en attendant ?! demanda l'hôte de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Tant que tu ne fouilles pas dans mes sous-vêtements ni ne fout le bordel dans la pièce, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Cool !

- Quel gamin, pensa Bianca… »

Peut-être Peter avait-il grandi physiquement, mais mentalement, il restait à 12 ans. Enfin…

Bianca s'appliqua à rincer ses cheveux, appliquer le soin pour les rendre beaux, et enfin, prendre sa première douche de la journée, car elle jugeait l'odeur que dégageait Peter fort nauséabonde, mais la sienne n'était pas mieux… Puis elle se sécha, enfila des vêtements propres, se sécha les cheveux : la couleur rousse était flamboyante, aussi vive que celle des cheveux de son hôte surprise. Après tout, si elle avait choisi cette teinture, c'était bien pour ressembler à son héros, et là, c'était gagné. Enfin, elle prit le temps de s'appliquer un peu de crayon khôl noir et de mascara autour de ses yeux verts qu'elle trouvait fort fades, et prépara sa petite trousse de toilette.

De l'autre côté, Peter avait été réveillé par l'étrange bruit du sèche-cheveux : que faisait cette fille avec un aspirateur dans sa salle de bain ? Peu importe, elle était bizarre, mais ça lui plaisait bien. Il songea :

« Elle met bien du temps… Non, c'est normal. Une fille dans la salle de bain, voilà… Ou bien elle se fait belle pour moi. Hmm, quelle douce idée. Oh, je resterais bien toute ma vie sur ce lit ! Il est di-vin. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Bianca sortit de la salle de bain, coiffée, légèrement maquillée, juste ce qu'il fallait, habillée d'un top vert et d'un pantacourt brun.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ?

- D'une aventurière.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Tu es adorable. »

Bianca se transforma en pivoine. Elle frotta le sol du pied, gênée.

« M-Merci.

- Eh, attend, fit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il vola jusqu'à elle, saisit doucement une mèche de cheveux de Bianca, puis une des siennes, et compara.

« Mhan ! La copieuse de couleur !

- C'était pas voulu, mentit-elle.

- Mais d'après c'que j'ai compris, c'est pas ta vraie couleur. Moi si. Et toc. »

Bianca soupira d'exaspération : oui, un vrai gamin.

« Bon ! T'es prête ?

- Hm, non. Je vais pas y aller pied-nus.

- Tu me fais attendre… »

Elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher sa paire d'All Star vertes en bas, et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Je dois encore laisser un mot à mon père.

- Quoi quoi quoi ? Ah non.

- Quoi non ?

- Tu ne dois laisser aucune trace de ton départ.

- Qu'est-ce qui me l'interdit ?

- … Moi.

- Je vais laisser un mot. Je préfère qu'on me sache vivante, mais en fugue, plutôt que morte dans un coin, emportée par un violeur sanguinaire, dit-elle en regardant Peter avec un air accusateur.

- Très bien. Mais j'attendrai pas indéfiniment. »

Bianca se jeta sur son calepin pour écrire quelques mots :

« Mon Papa,

Je suis partie pour le Pays Imaginaire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien ! Ne me cherche même pas, de toute façon, tu ne me retrouverais pas. Prend plutôt soin de ta nouvelle famille dont je ne faisais pas entièrement partie d'après belle-maman. Et faites ce que vous voulez de mes affaires, je m'en contrefiche.

Je t'aimerais toujours,

Bianca. »

Elle embrassa la feuille et la laissa sur son lit.

« On peut y aller, dit-elle enthousiaste.

- Tu veux pas qu'on reste dans ton lit pour cette nuit ?

- … Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Ok. Allez, on y va. »

Il passa par la fenêtre.

« Hé, t'oublies rien, l'interpella Bianca ?!

- Ah oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour voler ?

- Foi, confiance et poussière de fée.

- 20/20 ! Clochette ? »

La petite fée tinta et saupoudra Bianca de poussière dorée.

« En quoi crois-tu, lui demanda Peter ?

- Je crois aux rêves, à l'aventure, à Neverland, aux fées, et surtout en toi, Peter. J'ai confiance en toi, en Clochette, et en moi…

- Alors envole-toi ! »

Bianca ferma les yeux, se répéta sa tirade, et ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Elle s'envolait. Elle n'y aurait pas cru, en temps réel, mais elle devait y croire, où elle s'écraserait sur le bitume en bas. C'était un rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait enfin. Elle retint ses larmes : le mascara risquerait de couler… Quelle idée d'en avoir mis, franchement…

Peter lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit. Il l'envoya à plusieurs mètres en l'air, où elle resta en lévitation. C'était magique ! Elle rit aux éclats, comme elle rirait dans un manège à Disneyland.

« Peter, c'est vraiment génial !

- Voler est la chose la plus géniale que l'on puisse faire. Et les adultes ne pourront jamais le savoir, ni le comprendre.

- Je te crois ! »

Elle fit un salto dans les airs, et rit à nouveau. Peter virevolta dans le ciel étoilé, pour se poser sur un toit, où Bianca se posa à ses côtés.

« Sais-tu où l'on doit aller, l'interrogea-t-il ?

- Deuxième étoile à droite au fond du ciel, tout droit jusqu'au matin… Celle-ci, dit-elle en pointant l'étoile du doigt.

- Tu sais tout, toi ! J'ai rien à t'apprendre ! »

Il lui sourit. Ce sourire mit Bianca en extase. Tout ce qu'elle rêvait : s'envoler pour Neverland avec Peter Pan, qui, en plus, était vraiment très beau garçon, mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, quoiqu'un peu grand.

« Oh ! J'ai omis une chose super importante ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- … Europe, répondit-elle franchement.

- Très joli ! »

Ce nouveau prénom marquait son détachement de son ancienne vie pour une nouvelle, pleine d'aventures à Neverland.

Ils s'envolèrent pour rejoindre l'île imaginaire.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Ce chapitre est beauuucoup moins long que le précédent. En fait, c'est sa suite. Cette partie devait même y être inclue, mais comme vous l'avez vu, le chapitre 12 est déjà assez long comme ça ! Alors voilà le 13, fin de ce "Hors-sujet". Bonne lecture ! :)**

_**(En fait, s'il est si court, c'est parce que je l'ai écrit trèèès tard le soir, il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences, que ça aille trop vite. Donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je répondrai à vos questions en reviewant sur ce chapitre pour les lecteurs extérieurs à fanfic, car cette partie est assez compliquée.)**_

* * *

_Chapitre 13 :__ Un rêve brisé et une promesse._

Neverland fut pour Bianca, ou plutôt Europe, bien plus merveilleux que dans ses rêves. Pas besoin de vous en faire une description, vous connaissez déjà.

Peter se posa sur un nuage, laissant à Europe le temps d'admirer encore mieux l'île paradisiaque qui s'offrait à elle.

« Peter, c'est magnifique…

- Elles ont toutes dit ça.

- Parce que tu n'as emmené que des filles..?

- Euh… Oui. »

Le rêve d'Europe d'être la première Fille Perdue tomba à l'eau. Tant pis…

« Allez, une longue descente nous attend ! Tiens-moi la main, je vais te montrer un truc. »

Europe saisit la main de Peter, et ils commencèrent à descendre en piqué jusque vers la grande cascade, qu'ils remontèrent à la parfaite verticale. De nouvelles sensations fortes, comme à Disneyland ! Europe en oublia son premier petit rêve brisé. Ils voletèrent au-dessus d'une épaisse forêt, et s'arrêtèrent au-dessus d'un arbre creux.

« Laisse-toi tomber dedans, tu vas voir comme c'est marrant !

- Mais t'es malade !

- Maiiis nooon ! »

Il lâcha la main d'Europe qui glissa dans le tronc, puis sur un toboggan qu'elle crut interminable. Derrière elle, les cris de joie de Peter se firent entendre. A l'arrivée, sentant la flèche verte se pointer à une vitesse fulgurante, elle prit soin de s'éloigner du bord du toboggan.

« Alors ? C'était pas trop méga top ?!

- Hm, si. »

Voyant qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, il la tira vers elle, la fit tomber, et la serra contre lui. Pendant un instant, Europe se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer. Non, elle ne rêvait pas : Peter Pan était bien en train de lui faire un gros câlin.

« Bienvenue chez moi, Europe. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle contempla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : on pouvait y voir les racines de l'arbre, des trophées de chasse, des peaux de bête, mais rien de malsain. Il y avait plusieurs couloirs qui partaient de cette pièce centrale, et plusieurs peaux tendues qui devaient faire office de portes.

Attirées par le bruit, un trio de fille sortit de derrière une de ces peaux.

« On vous dérange pas, demanda une punk aux cheveux roses ?

- Oooh, une petite nouvelle, s'écria une blonde en robe de princesse !

- On te satisfait pu, Peter, fit une gothique en mini-jupe ?

- J'avais envie d'une autre fille, s'expliqua Peter. Rien contre vous.

- T'avais envie d'une naine rousse, demanda la punk en pointant Europe du doigt comme une vulgaire chose ?

- Candace, soupira Peter…

- Roh, c'est bon, j'rigolais… »

Europe se releva, et les regarda. Que fichaient ces trois pimbèches apparemment peu sportives dans un endroit comme Neverland, où partir à l'aventure était censé être l'activité quotidienne ? Elle sentit des mains sur ses fesses, puis sur ses hanches. Elle hoqueta.

« Europe, je te présente Lilith, Pearl et Candace. Où est Amaranthe ?

- Elle raconte une histoire aux gosses, fit Candace. »

Comment cette fille osait-elle parler des Garçons Perdus ?! Et que faisaient les mains de Peter à caresser ses hanches ?!

« Peter, qu'est-c'que tu fous, fit Europe bas ?

- Il te met en condition pour ce soir, je suppose, lui répondit Lilith.

- Quoi ?

- Hm, fit Peter s'éclairant la voix…

- Peter, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Quand j'te proposais de rester dans ton lit pour la nuit…

- Non… Non… »

Elle lui écarta violemment les mains de son postérieur, et instinctivement, prit le couloir de la sortie.

« Dans quelle merde me suis-je fourrée ?! se demanda-t-elle.

- Europe ! Attend !

- LAISSE-MOI, hurla-t-elle en se mettant à courir ! »

Il faisait nuit, la forêt était sombre, mais elle courait, ne sachant où elle allait, peu importe, elle finirait par tomber sur la plage en allant toujours tout droit. Des larmes troublèrent sa vision. Son plus grand rêve, à savoir de devenir une Fille Perdue et vivre de grandes aventures avec Peter Pan, venait d'être brisé par un elfe pervers volant et trois harpies à gros seins. Son enfance était détruite. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa maison, son père, sa « famille », sa chambre, son nid douillet. Elle aurait pu se laisser grandir mais rester dans un monde de rêve, comme certains adultes restés coincés en enfance. Mais non. Le soi-disant Peter Pan lui avait donné de faux espoirs et avait gâché ses rêves…

Europe se laissa tomber sur le sable. Elle hurla, pleura de plus belle, martelant de ses poings les vagues qui venaient mouiller son pantacourt. Elle se sentie tirée en arrière par deux mains qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Europe, calme-toi, dit Peter doucement…

- LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Elle se débattit, le roua de coups, le poussa. Il tomba les fesses dans le sable humide et soupira.

« C'est ma faute.

- ET COMMENT !

- Merci. Arrête de hurler, s'il te plaît…

- Quel monstre es-tu devenu, Peter, demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots, cassée et chevrotante ? Alors c'est ça ton nouveau hobby ? Enlever des filles pour les… baiser ?

- Je sais, c'est mal, mais j'en éprouve le besoin… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'me sens mal.

- T'as raison de te sentir mal, ouais. Tu sais de qui niquer est l'une des principales occupations ? LES ADULTES, Peter. »

A ces mots, Peter leva la tête, écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il se rendait compte des choses.

« T'étais pas censé grandir, reprit Europe, les adultes étaient tes pires ennemis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- C'est une très longue histoire… Je pourrai pas te la raconter, c'est trop dur…

- Alors ramène-moi chez moi.

- Europe…

- RAMENE-MOI A LA MAISON ! »

Elle se remit à pleurer.

« T'as brisé mes rêves et mon enfance, Peter. T'étais mon héros, maintenant t'es mon pire cauchemar. Mon père aura raison de penser que j'me suis faite enlevée par un pervers ou un violeur sanguinaire… Ramène-moi chez moi, je veux pas rester un instant de plus dans cet enfer !

- … Je suis… un tel monstre, demanda Peter faiblement après un instant de réflexion ? »

Europe se rendit compte qu'avec la colère, elle avait blessé Peter. Tant mieux ! Il l'avait autant blessée ! Mais n'y était-elle pas allée un peu fort ? Si… Peter grimaça, puis mis la tête dans ses bras. Europe l'entendit sangloter.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« Peter… Excuse-moi… J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais en colère, je…

- T'as raison, fit-il la tête dans ses bras. Je SUIS un monstre car je suis en train de devenir un ADULTE. »

Il se releva violemment, bousculant Europe sans le vouloir. Il s'éloigna un peu, les joues baignées de larmes, et toujours en sanglotant, il hurla en direction de la mer :

« CROCHEEEET ! QUAND TU REVIENDRAS… JE TE PROMETS… QUE J'AURAI TA PEAU ! JE TE FERAI PAYER… POUR TOUT… CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT… ENDURER ! ET LE MONSTRE… QUE TU M'AS FAIT… DEVENIR ! VIEUX POISSON POURRIIIIS ! »

Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable. Europe ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il racontait, elle se rua vers lui.

« Peter…

- C'est rien, Europe…

- … je… »

Peter essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Je vais rester. Mais si tu me promets une chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je suis ici pour mener une vie d'aventurière. Fais de moi une guerrière, pas une fille à baiser.

- Que…

- Nous sommes juste des compagnons d'aventure. Rien de plus. Jure-le.

- Juré. »

Elle lui sourit, et il lui rendit le sourire. Elle se laissa tomber à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et il la serra contre lui, sans aucune intention mauvaise.

Durant les premières semaines à Neverland, Europe dût s'habituer à la dure vie d'aventurière. Heureusement, Amaranthe l'avait prise sous son aile, et la protégeait des injures de leurs trois camarades de chambre. Et grâce aux Garçons Perdus qui l'acceptèrent comme l'une des leurs, elle apprit à manier l'arc, la lance, et même l'épée, si bien qu'elle recevait le titre de guerrière, comme Amaranthe. Mais elle se faisait mal à l'idée que Peter passait une nuit par semaine avec une fille dans sa chambre. C'était dégoûtant. Et sans le vouloir, elle se montrait souvent froide envers Peter, même si, avec le temps, elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait pour lui, mais que la harpie aux cheveux roses se l'accaparait. La guerre était déclarée entre les deux filles. Il ne manquait que le choix de Peter. Ou plutôt les choix : rester comme il est et faire des galipettes avec Candace, ou retrouver sa jeunesse pour oublier son addiction, redevenir un aventurier et emmener Europe chasser les bêtes sauvages. Depuis l'arrivée de Julien, ses choix semblaient s'éclaircir, et Europe reprenait confiance en Peter. Et elle s'était fait un nouvel ami, qui semblait comprendre son point de vue, lui aussi. Peter Pan devait redevenir Peter Pan.


	15. Chapitre 14

**On revient au cours normal de l'histoire. c: La scène Yaoi que vous me réclamez tous approche ! è_é**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 :__ Des désirs et des angoisses._

« Peteeer, t'es amoureux d'elle ? » demanda Julien en sautillant sur son lit.

L'interrogé était en train de se déshabiller pour aller se coucher. Il regarda son interrogateur, sourit puis grimaça. Il baissa les yeux. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et fit glisser son bonnet sur ses yeux. Sur son propre lit, Julien, torse nu, encore habillé de son baggy, insistait du regard. Peter ne semblait pas avoir envie de répondre. Mais il insistait.

« Peteeeer, gémit Julien !

- Je…

- Ouiiiii ?

- Me coupe pas !

- Rooh…

- … Oui. »

Julien redevint euphorique. Il sauta sur le lit de Peter.

« Tu l'aiiiimes ?!

- Chht ! Disons que, marmonna-t-il… Je ressens pour elle quelque chose de différent des autres. Ce n'est ni de l'amitié comme avec les Garçons Perdus, ni du désir comme avec les autres filles – de toute façon, je me l'interdit, avec elle, je lui ai promis – comme tu l'as dit. Mais je sais pas si la façon dont tu as décrit l'Amour correspond vraiment… »

Julien regardait le vide, l'air pensif, écoutant Peter. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Chacun a sa façon d'aimer. Décris-moi ce que tu as envie de faire avec elle, ce que tu attends d'elle.

- Eh bien… J'ai envie d'être constamment avec elle, de la protéger, de discuter d'autre choses que de mon comportement… d'adulte… de la faire rire et sourire, d'aller voler au-dessus de l'île, courir dans la forêt, nager dans la rivière avec elle…

- Hm hm, fit Julien en hochant la tête comme s'il prenait des notes comme un psy, à genoux sur le lit à côté de son patient allongé.

- J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, très fort, comme le premier soir où elle est arrivée à Neverland…

- Oh, c'est adorable…

- Hm. C'est la suite qui me perturbe.

- Dis-moi. »

Peter se releva, se jeta sur Julien et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément… Mais que faisait-il, se demanda Julien. Où était le rapport avec leur entretient ?

« C'est comme ça que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, Julien. »

Julien était encore sonné de ce baiser fougueux. Il remit ses cheveux en place, s'essuya discrètement la bouche, tout en cherchant une explication… Mais il manquait de détails pour en faire une déduction.

« Tu n'as pas envie de faire autre chose avec elle ?

- Si… Oh… Julien, fit Peter avec un air grave…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que… j'ai envie d'elle.

- Peter…

- Non, je lui ai promis… »

Peter se tenait les cheveux, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Peter Pan n'était plus un gamin assoiffé d'aventure, mais un adolescent perturbé et mal dans sa peau. Julien s'en était bien rendu compte. Il le serra contre lui, lui caressant l'épaule.

« Peter, il y a plusieurs façons de désirer quelqu'un. Certaines façons sont plus nobles que d'autres… Explique-moi comment tu la désires…

- J'ai envie de la sentir contre moi, de sentir ses mains sur moi, et mes mains sur elle, de tester la saveur de sa peau, d'humer son parfum qui m'enivre… Non… Je me donne envie… Julien, j'ai pas envie de continuer…

- T'es romantique quand tu veux, toi. »

Peter leva vers lui un regard fusillant.

« Ok, j'ai rien dit. Mais continue, tu dois extérioriser tout ça. Et je pourrai mieux t'aider.

- Non… C'est contraire à notre promesse.

- Que lui as-tu promis ?

- … De ne pas faire d'elle une fille à baiser.

- Est-ce ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- … Non.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à désirer quelqu'un, tant que l'on ne commet pas l'irréparable. Alors dis-moi tout.

- Très bien… J'ai envie… Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de la baiser violemment comme Candace me réclame souvent. J'aurais trop peur de l'abîmer… Elle est si fragile. Je n'ai même pas envie de la souiller de cette façon, ni même de déformer son corps d'une quelconque manière… ce serait… vraiment dégueulasse. J'peux même pas m'imaginer en elle. Ce serait un crime…

- D'autant plus qu'elle est vierge…

- Voilà… Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette innocence. J'ai envie de lui montrer ma passion, mais pas de cette façon… Mais d'un autre côté, je brûle d'envie d'être le plus proche d'elle. Le plus proche au possible, sans abuser de sa vertu… Je crois que j'ai tout dit. »

Peter se sentait en effet plus léger. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos d'Europe. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : le verdict de Julien.

« Hmm…

- Arrêtes de faire monter le suspense, j'suis déjà assez mal comme ça.

- Mais je réfléchis ! J'suis pas si expert que ça. »

Peter se tut. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Julien qui le serrait toujours contre lui.

« Eh bien… J'en déduirais que sous tes airs d'elfe pervers, tu es un grand romantique. Et que tu es raide dingue d'elle. Tu es passionné, tout en la respectant profondément, ainsi que les promesses que tu tiens jusqu'au bout.

- Ce qui veut dire..?

- Que tu es le mec dont toutes les jeunes filles respectables rêvent. »

Le visage de Peter s'illumina. Il leva la tête vers Julien, le remerciant du regard. Le brun révisait son verdict, mais il semblait ne pas avoir fait de faute.

« Tu sembles être sur la bonne voie pour la séduire. Mais maintenant, elle doit se rendre compte que tu n'es pas qu'un simple pervers, que ce n'est qu'un aspect extérieur, que t'es un grand romantique, en fait.

- Comment faire ?

- … Je dois t'avouer que je ne saurais te répondre là ce soir. Peut-être après une nuit de réflexion…

- Tu vas pas me lâcher en si bon train ?

- Je te promets qu'on continuera demain. Ce soir, mon cerveau a assez travaillé, et je risquerais de te dire des conneries, surtout qu'à la base, je ne suis ni hétéro, ni coach séduction.

- Très bien… Demain alors. Oh, d'ailleurs. Demain, on va à la grande cascade pour se baigner et laver nos vêtements.

- Oh, cool ! … Mais vous vous baignez comment ?

- Euh… A poil, pourquoi ? »

Julien détourna lentement le regard. Il allait devoir faire tomber le slip devant les autres… Les gens n'avaient aucun complexe ici. Il avala sa salive et sourit nerveusement.

« Et on y va avec qui ?

- J'ai proposé aux filles pour qu'on y aille entre 'semi-adultes'. Elles sont d'accord.

- Et moi tu me demandes pas, nan…

- Je croyais que ça te faisait aucun effet, les filles.

- C'est pas forcément ça, le problème.

- Aaaah, t'as peur de t'mettre à poil, hein ? Faut pas avoir honte, Juju, c'est naturel. »

Peter se mit à rire franchement, Julien lui emboîta le pas. Cela détendait l'atmosphère après la petite crise d'angoisse de Peter. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Julien avait prévu pour ce soir un petit moment de détente et de rattrapage, comme il avait prévu d'en reparler avec Peter, dans la chambre des Garçons Perdus.

« Dis, tu veux pas, ce soir ?

- De ? »

Julien sourit de toutes ses dents, et fit un haussement de sourcils.

« Après c'est moi l'elfe pervers…

- Mais on s'est loupés, la dernière fois…

- Tu abuses, Julien.

- N'ai-je pas droit de revendiquer mon insatisfaction ? »

Peter plissa le nez face à tous ces mots compliqués. Mais il avait compris en gros.

« Tu oses dire que je t'ai pas satisfait ?

- Tout à fait. »

Peter en fut sur le cul. Aucune fille n'avait jamais dit ne pas avoir été satisfaite…

« Comment…

- A cause de ta petite crise et des trois ogresses qui m'ont chassé de la chambre, j'ai été coupé en plein élan, et j'ai pas eu l'orgasme final que je voulais.

- … Très bien, je comprends ta frustration. Mais cette fois-ci, on échange les rôles pour… éviter les accidents. »

Julien sortait vainqueur. La nuit promettais d'être encore plus torride que la première fois.


	16. Chapitre 15

**PADAAAAAMMMM ! Vous voilà servis. c: ****ATTENTION, LEMON.**

* * *

_Chapitre 15 :__ Rattraper les moments perdus et revivre des angoisses…_

Julien se jeta sur Peter, l'embrassant, non, lui bouffant les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésiterait plus. Il connaissait le corps de Peter, n'était plus intimidé, et était bien décidé à faire honneur à son ancienne réputation de très bon coup. Il irait franco.

Après avoir échangé plusieurs baisers passionnés, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, c'était à leurs langues de montrer leur passion. Ils s'explorèrent mutuellement leurs bouches, langoureusement, si bien que Julien tomba sur un trésor : il lâcha Peter.

« J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas, lui demanda le roux ?

- Nan. J'suis juste tombé sur un reste de fruit coincé dans une de tes dents… Pomme, visiblement.

- … T'es gore, fit Peter en plissant le nez et en riant. »

Ils rirent ensemble, échangèrent un petit baiser, puis restèrent un instant nez à nez, Julien à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de Peter, penché sur son visage.

« Alors, s'impatienta ce dernier ?

- Laisse-moi t'admirer…

- Alors laisse-moi te caresser.

- Entendu. »

Peter fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Julien, lui baissa son baggy, et lui pelota tranquillement les fesses. Julien élit un petit rire.

« Tu l'aimes, mon cul…

- Assez, oui. En fait, j'me rends compte que le cul d'un mec et celui d'une fille, c'est vachement différent…

- Ah ?

- Oui. Je saurais pas trouver cette différence… Mais c'est étrange.

- Je peux pas t'aider à ce sujet, j'ai jamais peloté que des culs de mecs.

- Hm. »

Peter sourit, amusé par cette petite conversation. Julien l'embrassa à nouveau, semblant plus qu'avide des lèvres de Peter. Elles avaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré chez un autre garçon… Peut-être cette douceur, cet aspect pulpeux… Comme des lèvres d'enfant. A cette idée, il se sentit comme un vieux pédophile. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main baladeuse jouant avec l'élastique de son slip, un peu hésitante. Peter semblait gêné.

« Vas-y… » lui souffla Julien.

Peter se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres, puis passa la main sur l'entre-jambe de Julien, testant les formes que cachaient ses sous-vêtements, hésitant toujours. Cela exaspérait un peu l'autre.

« T'as encore besoin d'apprendre, mon Peter… »

Il se releva, et empoigna le paquet de son ami. Ce dernier hoqueta.

« Hésiter, c'est bon pour la première fois. Après, c'est ennuyeux. T'as l'air de pas avoir confiance en toi, ça met mal à l'aise l'autre mec, puis il s'impatiente, et finalement ça coupe l'envie. T'es d'accord avec moi ?

- … Pas faux.

- Avec un mec, si tu l'as en poche, faut pas hésiter à mettre la main au panier, Peter. Mais sans trop serrer, ce serait – en plus de faire mal - réduire le paquet, et c'est l'inverse qu'on veut : faire en sorte que ça paraisse être du lourd dans le calebar, pour flatter sa virilité et son égo. Tu vois ce que j'veux dire ? »

Peter jeta sa tête en arrière. Julien lui donnait une leçon, mais il savait que c'était dans son intérêt personnel pour lui faire prendre son pied…

« Après tu masses un peu tout le paquet pour que ça durcisse. Va pas chercher à en tripoter une molle, c'est pas très ragoutant…

- Après la psychanalyse des sentiments amoureux et le coaching séduction, la leçon « Comment branler un mec ? », fit Peter ironiquement…

- Peter…

- Désolé mais… C'est gênant, ta petite leçon, là…

- Oui mais comme ça, la prochaine fois, j'serai pleinement satisfait, hm ? »

Un point pour Julien. Peter souffla. Mais malgré lui, pendant la petite leçon, Julien avait continué à le tripoter, et cela avait fait effet.

« Pour clore cette leçon, je vais t'avouer un truc : l'effet de surprise est important. Si pendant que l'autre est en transe alors que tu le tripotes par-dessus ses vêtements, dès qu'il a assez durci, plonge gentiment ta main à l'intérieur, et tu commences à le branler. La suite, tu connais assez, à ce qui paraît.

- Comment ça ?

- On m'a dit que t'étais un gros branleur. »

Silence.

« Ha. Ha.

- C'était pas drôle ?

- Nan. Mais d'un autre côté t'as raison. J'ai de l'expérience… en solitaire. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que personne ne veut de moi, bien sûr.

- Bienvenu au club, dit Julien en tendant la main. Give me five, bro. »

Peter lui tapa dans la main, Julien se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser une énième fois. Et il plongea la main dans son slip.

« Hmpf ! » fit Peter, surpris, la bouche prise.

Oui, c'était là l'effet de surprise dont parlait Julien. Eh bien, autant lui rendre la pareille. Peter saisit Julien par les fesses, et le retourna sur le lit. Il parut désorienté, il en lâcha prise.

« Dis, Juju.

- Hmm ?

- Ton… piercing dans le téton, n'a-t-il qu'un but esthétique ?

- Si c'est ce que tu soupçonnes, ç'a aussi certains effets sur moi si tu joues avec, avec ta langue.

- … Vraiment bizarre. »

Peter testa la proposition de Julien, il se mit à titiller du bout de la langue les deux boules de métal dépassant du téton de son ami. Et cela eu effectivement un effet étrange sur lui : d'abord il frissonna, puis ses mamelons durcirent, il émit un petit gémissement, et ses propres mains descendirent jusque sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

« T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

- Si, admit Julien. Mais c'est vrai que ça m'excite vachement… T'as qu'à baisser les yeux. »

Peter regarda l'entre-jambe de Julien : il ne mentait pas, ça l'excitait à fond. Si bien que leurs sexes dressés à tous les deux finissaient par presque se toucher. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler des triques d'enfer.

« J'te propose un petit jeu, mon Pitou.

- Intéressant, répondit-il avec un grand sourire… »

Julien, après avoir enlevé complètement son baggy, se mit à genoux sur le matelas, en face de Peter qui fit de même.

« Le premier qui jouit a perdu, déclara Julien en saisissant la queue de Peter.

- C'a l'air marrant, dit Peter en empoignant celle de Julien.

- Tu commences doucement, puis t'accélère au fur et à mesure, comme si tu te branlais toi-même. Ce jeu ne marche qu'entre mecs. Les joies de l'homosexualité, mon chou.

- J'veux bien te croire. »

Julien lâcha prise et s'échauffa le poignet, le faisant légèrement craquer.

« On voit le professionnalisme et l'expérience, Juju.

- Tu vas perdre, coco, répondit-il en reprenant le membre de son adversaire.

- J'ai de l'entraînement aussi.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Prêt ?

- Prêt.

- 3… 2… 1… Go. »

Ils commencèrent doucement comme l'avait dit Julien. Dès lors, leurs joues devinrent rouges et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent un peu. Dès que l'un de deux accélérait la cadence sentant son propre plaisir grimper à cause des frottements de l'autre, ce dernier accélérait aussi, et cet engrenage était comme un serpent qui se mord la queue.

« Tu faiblis pas Peter ?

- Jamais. »

Leurs voix étaient entrecoupées par leurs respirations haletantes. Julien décida d'accélérer encore plus. Peter, mécaniquement, accéléra aussi. Leurs avant-bras se cognaient de temps en temps, les obligeant à prendre d'autres positions pour exceller.

« Mais t'es gaucher en plus, s'exclama Julien ! Ça rend le jeu plus difficile…

- Encore mieux… »

Le plaisir était presque à son summum. Peter grognait, Julien poussaient d'étranges gémissements aigus qui semblaient faire rire son ami. Mais il ne fallait pas se déconcentrer. Le tout maintenant était de se retenir au maximum, même si ça faisait mal. Ils faisaient des mouvements de va-et-vient si rapides qu'ils s'en pliaient en deux, bombant le dos, Julien posa le front sur l'épaule de Peter, qui jetait préférait jeter la tête en arrière. Tous deux fronçaient les sourcils, semblaient plutôt souffrir qu'être au bord de l'orgasme.

« J-Julien…

- Peter… Est-ce que… tu te retiens ?

- Ou-oui…

- J'ai mal au bras…

- Moi… aussi…

- Ok, à 3… on lâche tout… 1… 2… 3 ! »

Ils poussèrent un long gémissement, tandis que des spasmes dans le bas-ventre les soulageaient de leur poids qui semblait s'être accumulé aussi longtemps qu'ils s'étaient retenus. Puis ils reprirent leur souffle tout en admirant leur « body painting » 100% naturel.

« T'aurais pas dû baisser la tête, Julien…

- C'est c'que j'me suis dit. »

Julien observa le sperme ayant coulé sur sa main.

« Hmm, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils…

- Quoi ?

- C'est… bizarre.

- De quoi ?

- La couleur. »

En effet. Le sperme de Julien était d'un blanc extrêmement pur, comme beaucoup d'hommes. Mais celui de Peter avait une teinte plus brillante, moins éclatant, et surtout, des reflets irisés à la lumière.

« Comment ça ?

- Peter, tu éjacules des arc-en-ciel.

- Ah... HEIN ?

- T'as jamais fait gaffe ?

- En général, j'me branle dans le noir. Et j'avais aucun point de comparaison… J'savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi blanc d'ailleurs. C'est joli, tient. »

Julien se mit à rire. Peter aussi. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent, décalquant leurs motifs blanc et « arc-en-ciel » l'un sur l'autre. Puis Julien lécha la petit traîné ornant sa main. Peter plissa le nez.

« Ça te prend souvent de bouffer ça quand t'as un petit creux ?

- Je fais pas de gâchis.

- Bah alors fait du nettoyage sur moi, j'déteste le goût que ça a…

- J'pourrai pas me nettoyer moi-même.

- Débrouilles-toi. »

Julien soupira, et s'occupa de lécher les traces de sperme sur le torse et la main de Peter, qui essuyait les traces sur Julien pour qu'il les lèche sur ses doigts. Ils furent propres en un rien de temps.

Julien enlaça Peter, s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant son amant de la soirée.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait l'autre soir ?

- Hmhm.

- Et comme je t'ai « préparé », tu saurais me le refaire ? T'es pas obligé de reproduire à l'identique, après tout, j'ai cru comprendre que t'avais un certain talent quant à l'utilisation de ta langue.

- A ce qui paraît, oui.

- Prouve-le. »

Peter baissa les yeux. Julien comprit.

« Dis-le si ça te fait chier de baiser avec moi, hm.

- T'énerves pas Julien… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que…

- T'arrives pas à assumer de faire ça avec un mec.

- … Voilà.

- Alors tu vaux pas mieux que tous ces soi-disant « 100% hétéros » qui m'ont lâché après une nuit.

- Julien… »

S'il savait, pensa Peter… Julien le regardait avec un air neutre, quoiqu'un peu provocateur, comme s'il l'insultait du regard. « Lâche. » « T'as pas les couilles de l'faire. » « Pauv' type. » L'ego de Peter sembla capter ces signaux pour le fouetter, lui donner la fougue, lui faire oublier ses complexes. Et il se pencha sur le bas-ventre de Julien, laissant courir sa langue sur son sexe encore dressé. Gagné, pensa Julien. Peter lui écarta les cuisses, les caressant doucement, puis il en embrassa une, et fit glisser sa langue contre l'autre. Julien frissonna en sentant ce petit bout de chair humide s'approcher de la raie de ses fesses, et hoqueta quand il se mit à frétiller contre son anus. A dire vrai, c'était son point faible. Peter le comprit. Il continua un certain temps, puis déposa un baiser sur l'aine de son ami.

« T'aimes ça, hu ? »

Julien mit ses mains sur son visage.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point… »

Peter sourit : il avait réussi à dominer Julien, qui depuis le début devait tout lui dire, tout lui montrer. Il lécha son majeur et son index, enfonça doucement le premier en l'orifice qui se présentait, humidifié, sous son nez. Julien reposa les bras sur les draps. Second doigt. Il les agrippa. De petits va-et-vient. Il gémit. Peter donna quelques coups de langue sous ses bourses. Julien tira légèrement les draps.

« Peter… Prends-moi, j't'en supplie… » geignit-il.

L'intéressé leva les yeux, puis la tête.

« Passe-moi la boîte de 12 sous le lit, alors. »

Julien lâcha les draps de sa main gauche et chercha sous le lit, soupirant d'agacement. Lorsqu'il trouva la boîte, il en sortit un sachet de préservatif et le lança sur la tête de Peter qui avait continué son affaire. Ce dernier releva la tête.

« Merci. »

Il lâcha prise pour enfiler la capote. Julien avait commencé à se caresser le sexe pour garder son excitation élevée. Impatient, il trouvait que Peter prenait un peu trop son temps.

« Putain, faut pas deux heures pour enfiler un bout de plastique…

- Ca vaaa, deux secoooondes… »

Il saisit la cuisse de Julien d'une main, s'enfonçant en lui en s'aidant de l'autre. Julien gémit. C'était ce dont il fantasmait, rêvait la nuit, depuis si longtemps… Se faire tringler par Peter Pan. Si cela avait eu lieu le premier jour, il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais comme il avait appris à connaître Peter, ce rêve lui apparaissait plus accessible, mais toujours aussi merveilleux. Il passa ses mains dans le cou de son ami.

« W-Wow… bredouilla Peter.

- Hmmm ?

- C'est pas les mêmes sensations qu'avec une fille…

- Rectification, fit Julien en se contrôlant. La sodomie, que ce soit avec une fille ou un mec, n'apporte pas les mêmes sensations que…

- Ok… Ok… »

Peter donna un coup de reins, arrachant à Julien un petit cri de surprise.

« Je sens que ça va être amusant, dit-il amusé.

- Ta gueule et baise-moi !

- Ouhlààà, t'énerves pas… »

Julien enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Peter, qui ne dit plus rien et commença à faire le mouvement de va-et-vient, très doux pour commencer. C'était bon. Julien appréciait cette douceur, habitué à la brutalité des punks bourrés de sa bande. Peter découvrait ces nouvelles sensations : c'était moins glissant, donc plus difficile de se mouvoir, mais c'était aussi plus serré, plus étroit, ce qui procurait un double sentiment de plaisir intense et de malaise. Mais il aimait ça. Julien l'attira vers lui, il s'allongea sur lui. Leurs respirations s'entremêlèrent.

« Peter… Plus vite… » souffla Julien.

Peter redoubla d'effort pour accélérer le mouvement. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la soirée l'avait exténué. Julien, sentant la fatigue de son amant, le retourna sur le lit, se releva, et fit les mouvements de va-et-vient lui-même. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, variant les angles de son corps par rapport à celui de Peter… Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire illumine son visage : il avait trouvé son point sensible. Là, il entama une série de sautillements sur le bas-ventre du roux, à un rythme soutenu et régulier. Il poussait de longs et faibles gémissements, provoquant un tremblement dans sa voix à chaque fois que ses fesses entraient en collision avec les cuisses de Peter. Ce dernier se laissait faire, habitué à se faire chevaucher par des diablesses le trouvant « trop mou » par moments. Il observa Julien un instant, se disant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il avait de l'expérience, puis il fut déstabilisé par ce sexe dressé se balançant au rythme des bondissements de son propriétaire. Peter jugea bon de l'empoigner pour cesser ces balancements, et Julien ne fut pas contre le fait de se faire branler en même temps.

Les gémissements de Julien se firent de plus en plus forts, Peter sentait déjà des spasmes dans son bas-ventre : l'apothéose était proche. De plus en plus proche. L'orgasme partagé qu'ils n'avaient pas pu vivre la dernière fois était à portée de main cette fois-ci. Il approchait, de plus en plus proche, il venait… Et ils vinrent.

« Peter..!

- J-Julien… »

Le premier finissait le second de sa main. Le second vidait le premier avec son postérieur. Une fois de plus, Julien repeignit le torse de Peter, avant de lui tomber dessus. Ils restèrent un instant l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Puis Peter se retira, ôta le préservatif plein, fit un nœud dedans.

« Avec tout c'que j'lâche, j'pourrais remplir une bouteille en un mois facile…

- C'est pas bon de le faire trop souvent, Peter, fit Julien allongé sur le ventre.

- Va dire ça aux filles.

- T'as ramené 3 abonnées et 2 occasionnels, c'est à toi d'assumer à présent.

- Hmm… Pas faux. »

Peter donna une claque sur les fesses de Julien.

« Aoutch !

- Rhabille-toi. Les filles doivent rien soupçonner ou on va se faire taper dessus.

- Hnnn… »

Peter lui lança son slip sur la tête.

« Merci… » grommela Julien.

Il l'enfila paresseusement.

« J'peux dormir dans ton lit cette nuit ?

- Si tu veux, fit Peter qui semblait de l'autre côté de la pièce. »

Julien posa sa joue sur l'un des deux oreillers de Peter, et en huma l'odeur. Il repensa à cette soirée. Il se rendit compte qu'à certains moments, il avait réclamé des choses à Peter, comme Candace l'aurait probablement fait… Finalement, je suis pas mieux qu'elle, pensa-t-il… Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Merde. » marmonna-t-il.

Peut-être serait-il temps de faire la paix avec Candace, voir d'envisager de lui faire des excuses. Elle avait dit vrai : quand on a goûté à Peter, on ne s'en passe plus… Mais ce serait la honte de ramper face à elle de la sorte. Alors il prit une décision : ne plus penser à tout cela, ne considérer Peter que comme un ami, et ne coucher avec lui que occasionnellement, comme Amaranthe. Ouais. Avec un peu d'efforts de persuasion de soi et de privation, il y arriverait.

Peter était sorti de la pièce pour se rincer la figure, s'étant senti tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce malaise. D'habitude, après avoir passé du temps avec une fille sous les draps, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Avec Julien, c'était différent. Il n'avait rien contre lui, au contraire, il l'adorait. Mais faire Ça avec lui, ça lui rappelait la dernière soirée, où toutes ses angoisses étaient remontées à la surface. Et ce soir, cela avait recommencé… Non, il n'allait pas pleurer encore une fois. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il s'assit par-terre, dans la petite salle d'eau où le robinet n'était autre qu'un tout petit ruisseau coulant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce à peine plus grande qu'un ascenseur, en un petit bassin entouré de pierres. Il avala sa salive, cela lui fit l'effet d'une balle en plastique descendant difficilement dans sa gorge. Il mit la tête dans ses mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se remémorait-il ses souvenirs si horribles après avoir passé de si bons moments avec Julien ? Il n'avait plus envie de dormir, maintenant que ses angoisses l'avaient rattrapé.

Julien ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'absence de son ami dans la chambre, ni du temps qu'il avait mis avant de venir le rejoindre. Le matelas bougea. Peter venait de s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Dis Julien…

- Hmmm, fit-il à moitié endormi ?

- Est-ce que… tu saurais me chanter une berceuse ? »

Julien entrouvrit les yeux, arquant un sourcil.

« Une berceuse ?

- Oui…

- C'est bizarre venant de toi.

- Arrêtes, j'me sens con maintenant…

- C'est les gamins et les gens qui ont peur du noir à qui on doit chanter une berceuse…

- Je sais… Mais… Disons que j'me sent un peu mal en ce moment.

- Angoissé ? »

Peter hocha la tête.

« Je comprends, dit Julien. Je devais mettre une boîte à musique, ou écouter de la musique pour m'endormir, après mon « accident »… Par contre, je sais pas si ma voix sera aussi mélodieuse pour te rassurer.

- Peu importe… S'il te plaît.

- J'peux te chanter celle que ma mère me chantait souvent.

- Ce que tu veux. »

La lumière s'éteignit, Peter s'allongea sous les draps, et ferma les yeux. Julien commença à fredonner faiblement :

_« The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you,_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true…_

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare,_

_And if it's Neverland you need_

_Its light will lead you there… » **_

Et ils s'endormirent ensemble. Julien n'avait pas pris sa peluche préférée, mais il n'en avait pas besoin : il avait le vrai à ses côtés, même si ce dernier avait plus besoin de soutien mental que lui.

_** (__Nda :__ Les personnages sont londoniens, donc anglais à la base. De plus, la chanson est plus jolie en VO !)_


	17. Chapitre 16

**J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu. :D Parce que j'prévois pas de scène lemon avant pouuuuh !**

**Et maintenant, je vous propose un chapitre un peu long que j'ai quand même bien aimé écrire, surtout deux scènes du début et de la fin. :B Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 16 :__ Provocations et linge sale._

Peter et Julien furent réveillés au petit matin par une douche froide. Candace avait eu la bonne idée de remplir un seau d'eau bien fraîche pour réveiller les deux mâles de l'Arbre.

« Debout bande de tarlouses ! » cria-t-elle.

Julien, réveillé en trombe, se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi sur le torse de Peter. Peut-être que Candace les avait arrosé après les avoir surpris dans cette position.

« La garce… » grogna Peter à moitié réveillé.

Ils se levèrent difficilement, Julien ayant le postérieur en coton à cause de leur soirée de la veille, s'habillèrent, et sortirent de l'Arbre, où les filles les attendaient, comme toujours.

« Candace… commença Peter.

- Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de cet après-midi, le coupa-t-elle.

- Tu laveras nos draps. »

Personne ne dit rien. La sentence était tombée. Peter était de mauvais poil, ce matin, sans aucun doute.

Chacun mangea son petit déjeuner en silence, jusqu'à ce que les Garçons Perdus arrivent en hurlant et en se jetant sur la nourriture. Peter ne fit aucune annonce. Il avait l'air crevé, pensif, énervé. Et pas d'annonce signifiait quartier libre pour la journée, sauf si des choses étaient déjà prévues. Ce serait donc une matinée libre pour les Ados Perdus.

Après le petit déjeuner, alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, Rufio prit Peter à part. Julien les épia de loin.

« Alors maintenant, commença le grand brun, tu ramènes des semi-adultes qui empiètent sur notre territoire, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'ils t'aident à devenir un adulte ?!

- Rufio, répliqua Peter la gueule enfarinée, qu'est-ce que tu racontes..?

- Tu sembles faire des choses d'adultes avec ces… filles… d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre des sous-entendus de Julien. Et même avec lui ! C'est dégoûtant !

- Rufio…

- LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! Peter, l' « Amour », c'est pour les adultes, ou pour les fillettes. Ça n'a pas sa place ici !

- C'est au chef d'en décider. Et le chef, ici, c'est moi.

- Et bien justement, je viens pour te dire que, pour les Garçons Perdus, tu N'ES PLUS notre CHEF ! Nous n'avons plus confiance en un semi-adulte ! Et donc pour eux, je suis leur nouveau chef ! »

Peter resta de marbre, tandis que Rufio grognait, bouillonnant de colère.

« Tu étais là quand je vous ai parlé de la potion, Rufio ?

- Oui. Mais une telle potion n'existe pas, Peter !

- Peu importe. Si elle n'existe pas, je continuerai de vivre dans ce corps de semi-adulte, de souffrir, de vous gouverner, et de vous protéger.

- MENSONGES, hurla Rufio la voix pleine de larmes ! Tu passes ton temps avec ces filles ! DES FILLES ! Dans l'Arbre au Pendu ! Avec des Garçons Perdus ! C'est dégoûtant, une fille ! Et celles-ci ne mériteraient même pas le titre de Filles Perdues ! Et tu nous abandonnes pour ces CHOSES ! »

Peter le saisit, et le serra contre lui. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui. Rufio essaya de le repousser, mais Peter le tenait fermement. C'était là un adorable câlin qu'un grand frère pourrait faire à son petit frère.

« Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai, Rufio. JAMAIS, tu m'entends ? »

Rufio avait enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Peter pour pleurer, évacuer sa rage. Le grand roux lui passa la main dans les cheveux, regardant le vide.

« Cesse de pleurer, un Garçon Perdu ne pleure pas. » déclara-t-il en le lâchant.

Rufio s'essuya ses yeux et parti, tête baissée, puis Peter tourna la tête en direction de Julien, et attendit que Rufio soit loin pour dire :

« C'est pas bien d'espionner, Julien.

- … Merde… »

Le roux vint vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Les choses doivent changer, ici. »

Puis il partit en direction de l'Arbre, laissant Julien pensif.

Tout en défaisant les pins, épingles et autres chaînettes de ses vêtements, Julien repensa à la conversation entre Peter et Rufio. Et si c'était lui qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille au mini-chef, lors de leur soirée dans la chambre des Garçons Perdus ? Il éprouva des remords. Peter était dans la merde. Il devait avoir une vie de merde : il avait perdu face à Crochet – ce qui semblait l'avoir profondément traumatisé -, d'où il perdit la confiance de ses Garçons Perdus, s'était exilé pour vivre une année misérable dans le monde réel, était revenu avec un corps pubère de 4 ans de plus, avec plusieurs filles qui ne l'aimaient que pour se le farcir, et il devait gérer les disputes entre elles, tout en essayant de regagner la confiance de ses camarades. Ces deux dernières choses étaient difficiles à faire, puisqu'elles s'opposaient : soit il restait vers les filles et les garçons faisaient la gueule, soit c'était l'inverse. Julien en versa une petite larme. Il fallait aider Peter. Il espérait que Rufio avait tort, que la potion rajeunissante existait, et qu'elle sauverait l'âme de Peter Pan.

« Julien, on y va. » fit la voix de Peter avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Julien enleva la dernière épingle, la mettant dans un petit pot en terre cuite avec les autres, mit tous ses vêtements dans son sac à dos et accouru vers Peter qui tenait un petit sac en tissus.

Vue d'en bas, la cascade était majestueuse et impressionnante. Peter retrouva le sourire immédiatement.

« TOUT LE MONDE A L'EAU ! » s'écria-t-il en enlevant ses vêtements, pour sauter dans l'eau claire et bleue en slip, ne craignant pas l'hydrocution.

Un troupeau de trois filles s'y jeta aussi, exhibant leur lingerie à qui s'y intéressait. Amaranthe et Europe prenaient leur temps, Julien également. Il fut le dernier à l'eau. Il testa l'eau, la testant de son gros orteil. Elle paraissait froide. Mais il fallait y entrer. Et il y entra, doucement, poussant de grand gémissements : l'eau, tant qu'elle n'était pas à 30°C, c'était pas son truc.

« ALLEZ JUJU ! cria Peter au loin.

- Gngngngn… »

Une fois la taille immergée dans l'eau, c'était plus facile : le plus sensible était passé ! Il plongea, et nagea sous l'eau claire vers Peter, où il lui attrapa les jambes pour le faire tomber. Ils remontèrent à la surface ensemble. L'eau était peu profonde, elle leur arrivait à peine plus haut que le nombril.

« T'as cru que j'y arriverais pas, hein ?

- Quand j't'ai entendu crier comme une fille en devant te Les mettre dans l'eau, j'avoue que oui.

- Ha ha… »

Silence. Plus loin, les filles tentaient de faire entrer la partie supérieure dans l'eau. Europe nageait déjà comme un petit poisson. Amaranthe se mettait de l'eau sur les bras et sur la nuque, comme une professionnelle. Les trois pintades s'aspergeaient d'eau, hurlant pour attirer l'attention de Peter. Mais Peter fixait Julien, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

« Peter ? J'ai… ?

- Chht. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur les bras de Julien pour lui tenir les poignets. Il approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa, tendrement, devant les mines déconfites des trois filles.

« J'me disait qu'hier soir j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher, chuchota Peter. Merci pour hier, Julien… »

Et il plongea pour laisser un Julien rouge comme une tomate, figé, hébété. Un déluge s'abattit sur lui. Un déluge nommé Candace, accompagné de Lilith et Pearl. La première se jeta sur lui pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

« Le tue pas ! fit Pearl.

- J'veux juste le faire souffrir un peu, répondit Candace. »

Julien se débattait. Puis il fit mine d'être mort noyé, ne bougeant plus, se laissant flotter dans l'eau.

« Il ne bouge plus, s'inquiéta la blonde…

- Me dit pas que, continua Lilith…

- Oh merde, marmonna Candace…

- IIIIIIHHH ! hurla Pearl mortifiée. »

Elles se reculèrent pour voir le corps de Julien flotter à la surface de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Lilith en haussant les épaules.

Les deux autres cachaient leur affolement. Que dirait Peter ? Les renverrait-il de Neverland pour meurtre sans préméditation ?

Tout à coup, le cadavre se releva.

« BOUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAH ! » hurla Julien.

Pearl détala en hurlant. Candace tomba en arrière, surprise. Lilith ne broncha pas, et croisa les bras.

« PETIT CON, aboya Candace !

- On se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, chou.

- Quand j'te disait que j'te noierai…

- Tu rigolais pas. J'ai remarqué ça. J'ai vu ma vie passer devant les yeux !

- J'te prévient, Julien… Si j'te revois embrasser, câliner, caresser Peter, ou tout autre marque d'affection… Je te tuerai vraiment.

- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. »

Candace grogna, elle enrageait.

« Comment peut-il préférer un petit trou du cul à moi..?

- Quand on a goûté à Julien, on s'en passe plus, fit-il remarquer en claquant des doigts. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Amaranthe arriva vers eux.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ici, demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire serein ?

- J'te louperai pas la prochaine fois, siffla Candace à Julien avant de partir. »

Julien et Amaranthe regardèrent la punkette et la gothique s'éloigner. Puis la brune regarda son ami avec un air interrogateur.

« Elle est jalouse de moi.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- T'as pas vu ?

- Vu quoi ?

- Mon c-

- Vu quoi, insista Amaranthe ?

- Peter m'a embrassé devant elle.

- Il veut te tuer en te livrant aux lions, mon pauvre.

- Je crois, oui.

- Allez, j'vais te montrer comment on lave le linge, ici. »

Elle partit en direction de la berge, Julien la suivit. Il remarqua qu'Amaranthe n'avait aucun change, ce qui ne la gênait pas, même en tant que fille propre sur elle.

« C'est super simple : l'eau d'ici est tellement pure qu'elle nettoie tous les fringues. Il suffit donc de les tremper dedans pendant un moment. Mais si t'as des taches tenaces, on a un savon exprès. Et les sous-vêtements doivent être impérativement savonnés.

- Bah c'est fastoche…

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, Juju. »

Julien leva les yeux vers elle : c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi, et elle semblait en être fière. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire. Toutes les autres filles arrivèrent : elles n'avaient aucun change non plus, sauf Europe qui avait un sac elle aussi, comme Julien. Elle vint auprès de ses deux amis, tandis que les trois greluches restaient de leur côté, avec les draps à laver.

« Toi aussi t'as beaucoup de linge, fit Europe à Julien…

- Au début, j'étais parti pour fuguer quand Peter m'a emmené ici.

- … J'me sent bête d'avoir pris autant de changes, avoua-t-elle. Mais je supportais pas d'être sale.

- Supportais ?

- Oui. Maintenant ça me gêne pas le moins du monde. Et je regrette d'avoir autant de linge à laver… »

Elle sourit, amusée. Julien remarqua à quel point elle était mignonne, ce qui expliquait le béguin perturbant que Peter avait pour elle. Elle était vraiment différente des autres filles : elle était beaucoup plus petite, n'avait pas une aussi grosse poitrine et un aussi large fessier que les autres… Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Et malgré son air d'enfant, elle avait une âme de rebelle, ça se sentait.

Europe vida son sac dans l'eau, trempant tous les vêtements d'un coup. Puis elle partit à la recherche de vêtements tâchés parmi ce méli-mélo de tissus. Julien fit de même. C'était une bonne technique, oui. Plus loin, Peter tendait un filet pour que les vêtements ne finissent pas emportés par le courant pendant qu'ils trempaient. Pendant ce temps, Amaranthe s'occupait de ses vêtements en plus des siens. Et les trois filles, après avoir mis à tremper leurs vêtements, détachaient les draps avant de les faire tremper aussi. Julien remarqua qu'il était celui qui avait les vêtements les plus sales : ses pantalons étaient tous pleins de terre. Il dû les frotter comme un malade tandis que les filles attendaient que Peter revienne vers elles. Julien avait fini son affaire quand le roux revint vers les filles.

« Mes affaires étaient comment, Amaranthe ? demanda-t-il.

- Relativement propres. Aucune tache, mais l'odeur laissait à désirer.

- C'est mon odeur de mâle viril ! Ça parfume ma chambre, cette petite fragrance qui pique le nez, hein Julien ?

- Tout à fait, fit Julien épuisé d'avoir frotté ses vêtements…

- Bon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? »

Les filles regardèrent Peter bizarrement. Visiblement, elles ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait.

« Vous savez pas ?

- Euh… Non ? ironisa Lilith.

- TOUS les vêtements ne sont pas lavés.

- Bah si, fit Pearl…

- Et ceux que vous portez ? »

Silence. Non, les filles n'avaient pas été mises au parfum, contrairement à Julien.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va se foutre à poil comme ça ?! objecta Candace.

- T'as aucune gêne devant moi, il me semble. C'est Julien qui t'intimide ? »

C'était de la provocation. Être intimidées par Julien ? Jamais, se dirent les filles !

« On le fera si tu le fais avant, fit Amaranthe. Montre-nous si t'es un mec !

- Pas de soucis. »

Il retira son slip sans gêne, en lévitation dans les airs. Les filles se mirent à rire, tandis qu'Europe se cachait les yeux. Julien restait de marbre. Peter descendit pour se mettre dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, voyant qu'il perturbait Europe.

« A vous. A moins que vous ayez besoin d'aide ? »

Les filles ne se firent pas prier. Rapidement, il y avait quatre nudistes de plus. Europe et Julien allèrent dans l'eau pour cacher sous la ceinture. Peter les remarqua :

« Vous êtes pas marrants !

- On est pas des exhibitionnistes, surtout, fit Europe froidement. »

Peter ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de frotter son slip avec le savon, qu'il passa ensuite aux filles. Chacun lava ses sous-vêtements à son tour. Il fallait maintenant étendre tous les vêtements au soleil pour qu'ils sèchent, après avoir remonté le filet. Peter et Amaranthe s'en occupaient. Julien prit une feuille large pour l'accrocher à son entre-jambe. Puis il retourna vers Europe.

« Classe la feuille, hm ?

- Comment tu la fais tenir ?

- Comme je peux… »

Il s'assit à ses côtés. Elle glissa dans l'eau.

« Tu sais, à la base, j'suis gay…

- J'me méfie… J'suis sûre que t'es le même genre de loustique que Peter…

- Moi, fit semblant de s'indigner Julien ?! Un pervers ?! Jamais ! »

Amaranthe arriva vers eux, soupirant. Les trois filles la regardèrent passer derrière elles, puis se moquèrent d'elle. Elle se retourna et dit :

« Oui les filles, j'ai une grosse lune, vous voulez voir son cratère ? Ou peut-être son alien ? »

Elle se mit une claque sur les fesses. Les filles poussèrent un cri de dégoût. Peter, qui s'était assis à côté d'elles, se tordait de rire. Julien échappa un gloussement, tandis qu'Europe se passait la main sur le visage.

« Pfiou, c'est fatiguant tout ça, fit Amaranthe…

- Je te comprends. J'ai mal au bras d'avoir tant frotté les t- »

Il se tut quand il jeta un œil en sa direction. Plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Les taches, continua-t-elle ? »

Il hocha la tête. Europe se moqua de Julien.

« T'étais pas censé être gay à la base ?

- Que ? bredouilla-t-il.

- T'es en train de mater Amaranthe, là. »

Les deux se regardèrent, gênés.

« Mais si, il est ébahi devant ta beauté toute nue.

- Europe, chht, lui ordonna la brune.

- Roooh, ça va, j'rigole… »

Julien secoua la tête. Il fallait changer de sujet.

« Vous savez que Peter il éjacule des arcs-en-ciel, demanda-t-il à l'assemblée ? »

Il sourit à son ami, qui secoua la tête en riant en silence.

« T'as abusé de la fumette, toi, fit Candace…

- Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ton chéri, tu aurais remarqué que c'est pas si blanc, mais que ç'a un léger éclat irisé.

- C'est vrai, demanda Pearl ?

- J'ai remarqué ça l'autre jour.

- Allons bon, pouffa Lilith. Peter éjacule des arcs-en-ciel. Après il va faire des cacas papillons et pisser du vin…

- Du jus de raisin, corrigea Pearl.

- J'aurais de quoi m'inquiéter là, dit Peter amusé de toutes ces fantaisies à son sujet. »

Candace n'avait pas l'air convaincue de l'affirmation de Julien.

« Peter, tu leur montre les arcs-en-ciel, plaisanta-t-il ?

- J'voudrais bien, mais j'peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Fatigué. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Toi, fatigué ? fit Lilith.

- Bah… »

Il se gratta la nuque.

« T'en fais pas, on a pas envie de le voir maintenant, lança Amaranthe. On verra chacun notre tour.

- Bonne idée, s'exclama Pearl ! »

Nouveau silence. Les deux petits clans discutèrent chacun entre eux. Julien en profita pour discuter avec Europe.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Peter ?

- … C'est un pervers.

- Ca, tout le monde le sait. Mais physiquement déjà ? »

Elle observa Peter de loin et sourit.

« Il est mignon.

- … Menteuse. Il est pas juste mignon, pour toi. J'en suis sûr.

- Ok, il est vraiment canon. Mais trop grand pour moi. En taille, je veux dire.

- T'aimes pas les mecs grands ?

- Non, c'est eux qui me reprochent d'être trop petite et d'avoir à se pencher pour me faire la bise. J'suis sûre que c'est à cause de ma taille que j'ai jamais eu de copain…

- J'pense plutôt que c'est à cause de… ton côté froide. »

Europe baissa les yeux. Julien n'avait pas tort.

« Mais tu sais quoi, lui chuchota-t-il ? Il est raide dingue de toi.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Siii ! Il me l'a dit hier ! A ton avis, pourquoi son ombre est venue embrasser la tienne ?

- …

- Il veut savoir ce que tu penses de lui.

- On s'est fait une promesse…

- C'était de pas devenir des sexfriends comme les autres. Mais t'as rien dit à propos de… tu sais… sortir ensemble. »

Europe ne sut quoi répondre. Elle tourna la tête vers Julien, et fit d'énormes yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Amaranthe tourna la tête et mit sa main devant les yeux d'Europe qui était devenue rouge écrevisse. Julien sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Il toucha cette chose… Molle. Chaude… Un peu poilue…

« Raaah, Peter, j't'ai dit qu'une molle c'est désagréable au toucher.

- Tu veux que je la dresse pour toi, mon chou ?

- Nan, j'suis pas d'humeur, mon canard.

- Tu veux pas lui faire un bisou ?

- Ca me tente pas, non. »

Les filles regardaient le spectacle. Julien sentit la chose chaude et molle caresser sa joue. Peter s'amusait.

« RAAAH ! Mais j'ai dit non ! Cochon !

- T'es pas gentiiiil !

- Pas en public ! M'enfin ! »

Peter fit une mine triste.

« J't'en fais si tu m'en fais, mon lapin.

- Là tout de suite, le défia Peter ?

- Mais tu n'as aucune gêne ! »

Peter glissa dans l'eau et s'inséra entre les cuisses de Julien qui faisait les gros yeux.

« Enfin Peter ! Ça se fait pas en public !

- J'peux pas attendre plus longtemps, tu m'excites trop Julien ! »

Ce dernier se débattait.

« Attends donc ce soir, grand fou !

- Peter vire gay, fit remarquer Lilith.

- Oh non… désespéra Pearl. »

Peter sortit de l'eau d'un bond, sautant sur les lèvres de Julien, lui volant un baiser devant le regard enragé de Candace et exaspéré d'Europe. Julien se demandait si Peter faisait exprès de le livrer en pâture à la punkette, ou si c'était pour provoquer Europe, ou bien s'il avait tant soif de ses baisers.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Julien prit soin de ne pas rester seul afin de ne pas finir noyé par Candace. Il n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse d'Europe quant à ses possibles sentiments pour Peter. Le voilà bien avancé…


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bon, un chapitre assez court... Mais pas autant que les chapitres 1 et 5 !**

**Attention, Julien pète un câble.**

* * *

_Chapitre 17 :__ Une mise au point et un joint._

Revenus à l'Arbre, après avoir partagé un dîner autour du feu, tout le monde retourna dans les chambres. Julien avait besoin d'explications quant au comportement provocateur de Peter de cet après-midi…

« Tu veux ma mort, Peter ? »

Julien était en train de plier ses affaires, tandis que Peter se préparait à aller dormir. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

- Tu veux me tuer. J'me trompe ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu m'embrasses devant Candace… Tu sais qu'elle a failli me noyer cet après-midi. »

Il y eut un silence. Julien ferma son sac, prit sa peluche entre ses jambes et regarda fixement Peter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?

- … Je sais pas.

- Si tu voulais faire le con pour attirer l'attention d'Europe, c'est manqué. C'est pas en te comportant comme un sagouin que tu vas la séduire. »

Peter mit sa tête dans ses bras, sur ses genoux repliés. Julien commençait à détester cette position que son ami avait tendance à souvent prendre face aux critiques.

« C'est pas que j'aime pas tes bisous, au contraire, j'adore. Mais ça me gêne, face à Europe et Candace. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui leur vole le mec dont elles sont amoureuses… même si je sais pertinemment que c'est la faute dudit mec.

- T'as eu confirmation pour Europe, fit Peter en levant la tête d'un geste vif ?

- Ah. Euh… Pas exactement… Je sais que physiquement, t'as tout pour lui plaire. Mais c'est ton attitude qu'il va falloir changer, mon chou. »

Julien avait retiré son T-shirt tout en parlant. Il s'assit sur le lit de Peter, comme à chaque discussion avec lui.

« A mon avis, elle aussi elle te kiffe. Quand j'lui ai dit que TOI tu rêvais d'elle, elle m'a pas cru sur le coup.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?! le coupa Peter.

- J'lui ai dit que t'étais raide dingue d'elle.

- Putain, Julien, grogna-t-il…

- Tu vas pas faire ton timide, non plus ?! Tu voulais que j'lui dises quoi d'autre ? Faut bien qu'elle se rende compte que ça peut marcher entre vous !

- Dans quoi je m'embarque…

- BON, tu me laisses continuer ? Bien. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que votre promesse n'était pas sans faille : en effet, vous vous êtes promis de pas devenir des sexfriends. Mais pas de s'interdire de sortir ensemble, hm ? DONC j'essayais de le lui faire comprendre, quand TOUUUT A COUUUP, tu t'es ramené et t'as commencé à faire le guignol. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ne te prenne pas pour un vieux pervers comme ça ? »

Peter remit la tête dans ses bras, abattu.

« J'peux comprendre que parfoiiiis, les hormones, ça travaiiiille, ça fait faire des conneriiiies… Mais faut pas céder à ces poussées de connerie !

- Facile à dire. »

Julien baissa la tête. Facile à dire. Ouais. Peter avait raison. Et Julien comprenait très bien.

« Je sais, Peter. Moi aussi j'ai fait des conneries à cause de poussées, comme ça. Et j'me suis mis mon père à dos de cette façon… Putain. »

Il se leva du lit, et pris sa petite boîte en métal bleue. Peter leva la tête. Julien mit de l'herbe dans une feuille, la roula, la ferma, et l'alluma avec son briquet. Il tira légèrement dessus, inspira profondément pour que la fumée envahisse ses poumons, et expira, comme soulagé. Il retourna vers Peter, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

« Faut pas que j'penses à tout ça. Ça me tue le moral.

- Et tu me dis de te raconter ce qui m'a traumatisé ? Bravo le psy, Julien.

- Un psy qui fume de l'herbe. J'aurais bien aimé en avoir un comme ça. Tu devrais être content. En plus, ton psy te suces quand tu veux. Et c'est tout gratos.

- Pas mal, ouais. »

Julien était ravi : il venait de faire renaître un petit sourire sur le visage de son ami.

« Mais y a quand même un truc qui m'échappe, dans notre relation, mon p'tit chien. Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? J'suis en quelque sortes un Garçon Perdu, puisqu'apparemment, ils m'aiment bien et je fais les mêmes activités qu'eux. Donc on est techniquement, toi et moi, compagnons d'aventure, yihou. Mais en même temps, ça fait deux fois que j'finis dans ton lit, et apparemment, t'aimes bien aussi, parce que deux fois en une semaine, voilà… Donc on est des sexfriends, comme avec les filles. MAIS cet après-midi, tous ces bisous, toute cette complicité… ça cache autre chose, non ? »

Après sa longue tirade, il tira sur son joint.

« Je pense que je t'aime plus que les filles. Parce que tu me comprends, parce que tu m'aides, parce que tu me remontes le moral… Parce qu'on est pareils. » déclara Peter.

Julien lâcha un petit rire.

« Tu parles comme un gay, fit-il.

- Et toi, on dirait que t'es défoncé au calumet.

- Naaaan.

- On verra ça, demain.

- Peteeer, je sais pourquoi t'as autant de succès : t'es une grosse tarlouse. Les filles adorent les tarlouses. Maaaaaiiiis en même temps, tu te conduis comme un mec burné qui taquine ces demoiselles, et ça, c'est le faible de certaines. En groooos : à la fois sentimental et pervers, t'es un métrosexuel bien burné ! Le mélange parfait ! »

Julien était parti dans un fou rire. Peter se passa la main sur le visage.

« Peut-être, mais ce mélange n'est pas assez parfait pour Europe… » marmonna-t-il.

Julien continuait de rire. Peter se dit que ce qu'il y avait dans ce machin devait être mieux que ce qu'il y avait dans le calumet. Autant essayer ! Il saisit le joint.

« Maiiiis ! » protesta Julien comme si on lui retirait son biberon étant bébé.

Peter observa la chose. C'était amusant comme un si petit bout de papier rempli de bouts de feuille pouvait rendre euphorique. Il tira légèrement dessus et le rendit à Julien. Il laissa le temps à la chose de faire son effet… mais rien. Juste une vague impression de bien-être, mais très éphémère. Il en fallait plus pour atteindre le stade de plénitude de Julien. Ce dernier papillonnait les paupières. Il bâilla. C'était contagieux. Peter bâilla aussi. Il fallait aller se coucher, demain était un grand jour, et ils feraient un grand repas jusque tard dans la nuit. Il prit Julien dans ses bras et le déposa dans son lit, mit sa peluche contre sa joue, le couvrit. Il écrasa le mégot tombé par terre.

« Mamaaaan, raconte-moi une histoire de Peter Paaaan… » gémit Julien dans son lit.

Peter haussa les épaules. Il s'installa dans son lit.

« Mamaaan, s'il te plaîîîît… » recommença l'autre.

Peter soupira et s'installa sur le bord du lit de Julien.

« Laquelle tu préfères ? demanda-t-il.

- Celle où Peter Pan fait sa fête à Crochet. »

Peter sourit. Il s'appliqua à raconter l'histoire à la troisième personne, jusqu'à ce que Julien s'endorme. Quand il s'endormir, Peter lui déposa un baiser sur le front et alla se coucher à son tour. Il se prenait à aimer Julien comme un frère.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Voilà, chapitre 18, scène de chasse, j'en ai bavé, ok. Hm. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =w=**

* * *

_Chapitre 18 :__ La Grande Chasse et des manques d'indulgence._

Le grand jour était arrivé. Tout le monde dans l'Arbre s'était levé à l'aube pour se préparer à la grande chasse. Tout le monde était convié pour y participer… sauf les filles. Elles prépareraient le camp pour les festivités de la soirée avec les squaws.

Peter avait armé Julien d'une lance, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Elle avait été fabriquée l'avant-veille avec les matériaux récoltés dans la forêt. Julien espérait qu'il était à la hauteur de cette activité et qu'il ne décevrait pas tous les indiens et les Garçons Perdus.

Arrivés au camp, après avoir traversé toute l'île à pied – « Un petit échauffement ! » avait déclaré Peter avec enthousiasme – le roux avait salué le grand chef avec le plus grand respect.

« Haw, Grand Chef Indien, fit Peter en levant le bras et en bombant le torse.

- Haw, Petit Doigt Volant. Toi et tes hommes être prêts pour Grande Chasse de pleine lune ?

- Nous être toujours prêts pour aventure !

- Tes squaws aider nos squaws ?

- Pour sûr, Grand Chef. »

Les filles s'avancèrent pour rejoindre le groupe de squaws s'occupant de leurs enfants. Europe n'avait pas l'air très enchantée…

« Sauf petite squaw à cheveux oranges, s'exclama Peter !

- Squaws pas chasser, déclara le Grand Chef.

- Petite squaw très agile et vive. Petite squaw pouvoir beaucoup aider. »

Europe regardait le grand indien avec un regard implorant. Peter croisait les doigts, attendant l'accord du chef indien qui semblait être entré en réflexion profonde, les bras croisés sur son torse bombé.

« Hmmm… Puisque Petit Doigt Volant être chef de sa tribu, Petit Doigt Volant avoir droit de décider. Petite Squaw à cheveux oranges venir chasser avec indiens braves. »

Europe sautilla, toute contente, rejoignant le groupe de garçons. Amaranthe la salua en souriant, fière de sa protégée. Julien lui donna une lance et le groupe d'hommes partit en direction de la savane.

Peter s'attendait au moins à des remerciements de la part d'Europe… Mais il n'en fut rien. Vexé, il lui tapota l'épaule en marche.

« Hé… J'ai quand même convaincu le Grand Chef de laisser une squaw partir à la chasse. Ça vaut au moins un bisou, ça. »

Europe se retourna, encore toute guillerette. Elle se jeta au cou de Peter et lui déposa un long baiser sur la joue.

« Content ? » demanda-t-elle.

Peter était devenu rouge tomate, ses oreilles frétillaient. Cela voulait dire Oui. Europe repartit en avant, laissant Peter, l'air bête, marcher à la traîne. Julien avait tout vu. En passant à côté de lui, il lui mit un coup de coude.

« T'es dingue d'eeeelle. » lui souffla-t-il amusé.

Peter regarda Julien, gêné, devenant encore plus rouge.

« Tu devrais lui dire de belles choses, reprit Julien. J'te dis que tu peux être romantique quand tu veux.

- Et… Euh… Je lui dis quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Tu la prends à part, sans que ça la fasse chier, et tu lui dis ce que t'as sur le cœur, que tu te sens mal, que t'es prêt à tout faire changer pour elle… Sans la saouler non plus, hein ! »

Peter regarda Europe au-devant de la file. Il hocha la tête brièvement et serra le poing.

« Ouais. » fit-il avec un air confiant.

La file s'arrêta, le Grand Chef leva le bras.

« Troupe devoir se séparer en deux groupes pour attraper plus animaux. » déclara-t-il.

Les groupes étaient déjà faits, c'étaient toujours les mêmes à chaque chasses. Là, il y avait Julien et Europe en plus, mais Peter avait décidé qu'ils resteraient avec lui. Il y avait donc dans son groupe, dont il était chef, Julien, Europe, Rufio et Steven, ainsi que plusieurs indiens. Les autres Garçons Perdus étaient partis avec le Grand Chef. Ils se mirent en marche, partant au Nord-Est et au Sud-Est. Il fallait rester discret, et chercher un point d'eau ou de la verdure pour débusquer les animaux. Dès qu'il eut trouvé un coin de verdure avec un trio d'arbres, le groupe de Peter s'installa à quelques mètres vers deux autres arbres. Julien mit une tape sur les fesses de son ami.

« Vas-y, c'est le moment. » lui souffla-t-il.

Peter prit son courage à deux mains et alla vers la petite fausse rousse.

« Dis, hm… Europe... J'aurais quelque chose à te dire. »

Alors que tous les hommes s'asseyaient pour attendre et observer les environs, Europe suivit Peter derrière un arbre, se demandant ce qu'il avait de si important à dire pour la prendre à part. Ils s'installèrent contre le tronc.

« J'ai l'impression de te décevoir, de plus en plus, de jours en jours… Ou c'est qu'une illusion ? » commença-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Europe les baissa.

« C'est vrai que je m'attendais pas à tout ça du grand héros de mon enfance…

- J'm'y attendais pas non plus, avant-

- Ta défaite contre Crochet, oui, je sais Peter. »

Silence. Peter se rendit compte qu'il se plaignait trop.

« Europe… J'me suis rendu compte à quel point je tiens à toi. Et j'suis prêt à tout pour changer, pour redevenir le Peter Pan dont tout le monde rêve. Et c'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur la vie de merde que j'suis en train de mener depuis trois ans…

- … Moi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, le jour où tu es arrivée ?

- Oh… Si, bien sûr.

- Tu fais partie des rares personnes à m'avoir fait pleurer, tu sais… Et bizarrement, ce sont ces personnes que j'aime le plus sur cette île – SAUF bien sûr tu-sais-qui… -, ce soit être une sorte de masochisme…

- C'est vrai que c'est pas très net tout ça… Hmm… Peter, j'ai peut-être pas été assez indulgente avec toi, non plus… Je sais pas ce que t'as vécu, je sais pas à quel point ça t'as traumatisé, et je te fais la gueule dès que tu fais un petit écart. Mais tu sais, au fond, j'peux pas te détester. Combien de fois, malgré tes conneries, tu m'es venu en aide, autant ici-même sur cette île, que dans le monde réel quand j'avais besoin de me remonter le moral, quand je me remémorais tes aventures que mes parents me racontaient… J'te dois tout. »

Peter ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était à la fois ému, joyeux, gêné et excité. Que faire ? Que répondre ?

« Alors, si t'as besoin de mon aide, un jour, je serai là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. » conclut-elle.

Peter se sentit rougir. Il se mit en boule, la tête au sol comme une autruche, se cachant dans ses bras.

« Euh… Peter ?

- T'en fais pas, dit-il d'une voix étouffée, c'est juste que j'me sens con de devenir rouge écrevisse… »

Europe se mit à rire. Un rire qui fit battre le cœur de Peter encore plus vite. Maintenant, il avait un sourire débile dessiné sur le visage.

« Europe, t'es trop gentille…

- On me l'avait jamais dit, ça.

- Mais c'est vrai, fit Peter en se relevant.

- Je crois pas.

- Mais si… la preuve… c'est que… J'crois qu- »

Peter fut tiré par le col puis collé au sol. Rufio.

« T'es pas là pour draguer, « chef ». » siffla-t-il.

Il lui mit un coup de pied dans l'épaule, arrachant un cri de douleur à Peter.

« T'as fait venir une fille dans le groupe pour pas t'ennuyer, c'est ça ?

- Non, Rufio, dit Peter à terre d'une voix brisée en se tenant l'épaule… C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Les faits sont là. T'étais rouge comme une pivoine avec un sourire débile, en train de la faire rire. Rien de plus clair.

- Rufio, arrêtes ça, intervint Europe ! On mettait les choses au clair. »

Rufio leva les yeux vers Europe. Peter profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui saisir la jambe, le faire tomber, le bloquer contre l'arbre et lui flanquer sa dague sous la gorge.

« Ne frappes plus JAMAIS ton CHEF. » le sermonna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce Peter-ci n'était pas le plus sympa. C'était celui qui n'aimait pas que son titre de Chef des Garçons Perdus soit remis en question, celui qui refusait d'être mis à terre par plus faible que lui. C'était le Peter orgueilleux, et il était en colère.

« Peter, range ça, tu pourrais le blesser ! » sermonna Europe à son tour.

Peter souffla, rangea sa dague et lâcha Rufio.

« Vous règlerez vos différents plus tard. Venez, on retourne vers le groupe. »

Et elle s'en fut. Peter poussa violemment Rufio contre l'arbre puis se releva.

« Et ne baisse jamais ta garde, même si ton ennemi est à terre. Il va t'arriver des ennuis si tu ne corriges pas ton inattention. » reprit Peter.

Avant de s'éloigner de l'arbre, il lâcha :

« P'tit con. »

Rufio soupira. Peter avait l'air bien préoccupé depuis hier. Sûrement à cause des filles, se dit l'enfant. Il y en avait assez de ces filles.

Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre, un buffle solitaire passa par-là, venant brouter l'herbe sèche. Il était encore jeune, mais déjà assez costaud. Les indiens expliquèrent leur plan : les deux enfants, étant très rapides, attireraient l'animal vers l'embuscade préparée par tous les indiens, qui le piqueraient alors avec toutes leurs lances jusqu'à l'achever. Le plan se mit en exécution. Rufio et Steven allèrent à pas de loup jusqu'à dix mètres de l'animal. Là, ils attirèrent son attention :

« HEY TOI ! LE BUFFLE ! YOUHOUU ! » hurla le garçon à la cagoule de lapin.

L'animal leva la tête de son herbe.

« AMMENES TES GROSSES FESSES SI T'ES UN BUFFLE ! » hurla à son tour le brun.

Les deux garçons se dandinèrent pour narguer l'animal, qui pesta, tapa du pied au sol, et commença à charger. Les enfants partirent en courant, hurlant de peur.

« WAAAAAH IL VA NOUS EMBROCHEEEEER ! s'écria Steven.

- TAIS-TOI ET COUUUURS ! »

Ils coururent le plus vite possible pour attirer l'animal vers les deux arbres où étaient placés les indiens. Certains cachés dans les hautes herbes enfoncèrent déjà trois lances dans les flancs de l'animal en passant. Le buffle gémit, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Quand il passa à côté du premier arbre, on lui enfonça deux lances dans l'arrière-train, et on manqua le cou. L'animal courait déjà moins vite. Au deuxième arbre, il reçut deux lances dans le cou. Il courut encore quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer. Plus loin, Steven et Rufio se laissèrent tomber au sol, épuisés d'avoir tant couru.

« Raaah, j'suis mooort ! s'écria Oreilles de Lapin. »

Rufio ne répondit pas, tentant de retrouver sa respiration. Mais le buffle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec des efforts, il se releva, et chargea les deux garçons, en trottinant.

« STEVEN ! RUFIO ! » hurla Europe.

Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite. L'animal se rapprochait vite. De toute façon, ils étaient trop épuisés pour courir à nouveau.

« Oh, nooon… » gémit Steven.

Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais ses jambes refusaient même de le porter. Il était cloué au sol. Et c'était la même chose pour Rufio, qui était tétanisé. Tout à coup, un éclair blanc les emporta, tandis qu'un vert se postait devant l'animal pour le bloquer avec une lance. Julien les avait écarté du danger, tandis que Peter mettait toute sa force à bloquer l'animal déjà faible, mais enragé.

« Peter, fait attention ! » fit Julien en voyant le geste de bravoure accompli par son ami.

Peter mettait toutes ses forces contre les cornes de la bête, qui le poussait. Puis elle se cabra, manquant de lui mettre des coups de sabot et de lui retomber dessus. Et la lutte reprit, Peter ployant contre la force du buffle enragé. Les indiens accoururent, devancés par Europe. Cette dernière assomma l'animal avec une grosse pierre à l'arrière de la tête, qui n'était pas protégé par ses cornes. Et les indiens l'achevèrent avec d'autres lances. Peter, en sueur, s'en retourna vers les deux garçons, dans les bras de Julien, encore tétanisés.

« Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne JAMAIS BAISSER VOTRE GARDE ?! Vous imaginez dans quel état vous seriez à l'heure actuelle si on était pas intervenus ?! » leur hurla-t-il après.

Steven se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, tandis que Rufio les avait brillants, baissant la tête.

« Peter, t'as vu la distance qu'ils ont parcouru et à quelle vitesse ils l'ont fait, fit remarquer Julien ? C'est facile pour toi, tu voles. Eux, ils en peuvent déjà plus. »

Le grand roux soupira. Steven acquiesça en hochant la tête vivement, tandis que Rufio levait le regard vers lui.

« Vous me faites honte, parfois. » déclara-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

Julien fronça les sourcils. Peter était dur avec ses jeunes camarades, il comprit alors pourquoi les enfants le reniaient. Rufio se dégagea des bras de Julien pour s'isoler vers les arbres, tandis que Steven, au contraire, se serra contre lui pour noyer de larmes son T-shirt des Sex Pistols.

Les indiens étaient contents, c'était une belle prise. Ils estimaient que si l'autre groupe ramenait la même chose, ce qui serait sûrement le cas, il y aurait largement de quoi nourrir tout le monde pendant quelques jours. Ils arrêtèrent la chasse, pour s'occuper du transport de l'animal. Avant que la nuit ne tombe, ils retrouvèrent l'autre groupe qui avait tué deux phacochères et un petit hippopotame. Ils rentrèrent donc au camp triomphalement avec de belles prises.


	20. Chapitre 19

**J'ai créé un couple qui n'aurait jamais du exister (vous allez le voir)... Tant pis, c'est mignon et vous aimez ça, hm. :3**

**Bande de veinards.**

* * *

_Chapitre 19 :__ Une grande fête et des malaises._

La nuit était tombée. Un grand feu de joie brûlait au centre du camp indien. Les tam-tams résonnaient dans le silence nocturne, des cris de joie et des chants ancestraux les accompagnaient. Les bêtes avaient été dépecées, vidées, et préparée à être cuites pour le festin de la soirée. En attendant que la viande soit à point, tout le monde fêtait cette grande chasse très fructueuse et ce futur festin.

Autour du feu, installés à même le sol, les Ados Perdus et Peter attendaient la bouffe. Julien en profitait pour discuter avec ses deux voisins : Peter à sa droite, Amaranthe à sa gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de la journée ? demanda-t-il à cette dernière.

- Des choses de squaw… Lilith et Candace ont aidé à préparer le camp et à ramasser du bois pour le feu, pendant que Pearl et moi nous occupions des petits indiens.

- Hm… Pas intéressant.

- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé aller à la chasse, mais pas pour tuer des animaux. Juste pour vous regarder.

- Figure-toi que Rufio et Steven ont failli se faire écraser par notre nourriture de ce soir. Mais je me suis jeté sur eux pour les écarter du danger, tandis que Peter est allé bloquer le buffle ! »

Peter fit un petit sourire en coin, cachant sa grande fierté et son ego très flatté. Amaranthe applaudit son exploit de grand guerrier.

« Il est normal et de mon devoir de protéger mes troupes, répondit Peter à ses applaudissement d'un ton très modeste.

- Bien sûr, Petit Doigt Volant, fit Amaranthe en s'inclinant.

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir, plaisanta le roux. »

Tandis qu'Amaranthe et Peter s'envoyaient des vannes, Julien observait Europe qui s'amusait avec les Garçons Perdus. Elle était assez éloignée pour qu'il puisse obtenir le compte-rendu de Peter.

« Sinon, les coupa Julien…

- Hm, fit Peter devinant de quoi il allait lui parler…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Amaranthe ?

- Je suppose que tu te doutes qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre Europe et Peter, lui avoua Julien en chuchotant…

- T'essaies de les maquer ?

- En quelques sortes…

- Et s'en est où, demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Peter ?

- Je… Lui ai dit que je pourrais essayer de changer… Pour elle… Enfin, c'était sous-entendu. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était trouvée peu indulgente envers moi, ne sachant pas ce que j'avais pu vivre durant ces 3 dernières années… Et… »

Le suspense était à son comble. Julien était pendue aux lèvres de Peter, voulant savoir la suite.

« Au moment où j'allais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, Rufio nous a interrompu… Et j'me suis comporté comme un con en le menaçant avec ma dague alors qu'il m'avait donné un coup de pied dans l'épaule… Et j'lui ai gueulé après… Et même après ça, j'ai continué d'faire le vieux con en hurlant après lui et Steven alors qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort… »

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Julien était déçu.

« Mais c'est Rufio qui a tout gâché, protesta Julien ! Autant le moment romantique que ton moral du reste de la journée !

- Rufio ne serait pas venu me déranger s'il me respectait. Et ce n'est pas le cas parce que je néglige les Garçons Perdus… »

Julien ne pouvait pas contester cette affirmation. Il tapota l'épaule de Peter.

« T'auras d'autres occasions, t'en fait pas…

- Mais j'ai peur de la décevoir.

- Ahem, se racla la gorge Amaranthe pour attirer l'attention. Personnellement, je sais ce qu'Europe pense de toi. Et en détails.

- Tu…

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu nous donne de faux espoirs, fit Julien agacé ?

- C'est lâche comme solution. C'est même lâche de demander à Julien d'y aller à ta place, Peter. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'Europe pense de toi, il faut chercher par toi-même, et aller au-devant d'elle.

- Mais je fais des conneries devant elle ! C'est plus fort que moi, j'me contrôle pas !

- Ouuh, c'est qu'elle te fait perdre la tête. C'est bon à savoir.

- Alors tu…

- Non, je ne lui en dirai pas un mot.

- On va pas faire avancer le schmilblick avec ton aide, continua Julien encore plus agacé.

- J'te dis que Peter doit se débrouiller tout seul. »

Julien soupira. Peter commençait à désespérer de sa situation.

La viande fut servie. Julien n'aurait jamais pensé manger de l'hippopotame un jour, et encore moins aimer ça. Ça changeait du bœuf, du porc, du poulet et du veau fait par maman à la maison, et ça comblait son envie de viande depuis qu'il était arrivé à Neverland. Tout le monde se régala, chacun prit un bout de chaque animal suivant ses goûts. Il restait même un phacochère entier : le Grand Chef en fit cadeau à Peter Pan et sa troupe pour les avoir aidé à capturer tant de bons morceaux.

Après le festin, la fête reprit et fut à son comble. Les Garçons Perdus et des indiens se mirent à danser autour du feu. Peter Pan ne dansait pas avec la fille du chef, Lily la Tigresse, non. Car Lily le trouvait trop vieux pour elle, et trop déprimé ce soir. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le nouveau « chef » des Garçons Perdus : Rufio. Peter regardait les deux enfants s'amuser ensemble, se rappelant quand il était à la place de Rufio, quand Lily l'embrassait et le câlinait avec une innocence pure d'enfant qu'elle était restée. Il avait maintenant trois groupies qui le collaient, mais toujours le moral dans les babouches. Puis il regarda Europe danser successivement avec tous les Garçons Perdus : porter Jack-Jack sur ses épaules, danser un slow amical avec Neo, faire la chenille avec Steven et Jamy, danser le boggie avec Russell… Peter aurait voulu qu'elle s'amuse avec lui. A côté de lui, Julien digérait toute la viande qu'il avait ingurgitée, affalé au sol.

Le Grand Chef Indien fit passer le calumet aux Ados Perdus et à Peter, lui en premier. Il tira plusieurs fois dessus pour se détendre et oublier sa misère. Il n'était pas défoncé comme Julien la veille, mais il était ailleurs. Julien tira assez de fois pour être au même stade que Peter, même un peu plus sonné, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il testait le calumet, et il trouvait ça pas mal, excepté le goût étrange. Les filles, elles, si elles ne refusaient pas de toucher à cette espèce de drogue, essuyaient les possibles traces de bave laissées par les garçons sur l'embout, avant de tirer une fois chacune. Les Garçons Perdus n'y touchèrent pas, jugés trop jeunes, mais Rufio voulait être à la hauteur de l'ancien titre de Peter Pan : il prit le calumet des mains des filles et tira à son tour dessus, deux fois, inspirant profondément la fumée, puis l'expirant avec délectation. Il se sentait bien, même si le goût n'était pas terrible. Et il repartit fricoter avec Lily la Tigresse.

Peter en avait trop pris. Les tam-tams et les chants lui résonnaient dans les tympans en échos, parfois, des flashs de lumière envahissaient sa vision. Il s'allongea à côté de Julien, lui aussi défoncé, et eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Rufio, fin fou, voulu faire une farce à son chef : alors qu'Europe s'éclatait à danser avec les autres garçons, il la poussa. Elle tituba et tomba à plat ventre sur Peter. Ce dernier s'était protégé instinctivement et maladroitement de ses mains, et avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il sentit quelque chose de… moelleux, dans ses mains… Europe hurla.

« IIIIIIIIHH ! Lâche-moi ! »

Peter baissa les yeux et piqua un fard : comme par hasard, ce fut les seins d'Europe, même s'ils n'étaient pas si imposants, qui s'étaient retrouvés dans ses mains. Il ne bougea pas, bégayant des choses incompréhensibles. Europe se dégagea comme elle put… Mais en se relevant, Peter avait accroché avec l'un de ses doigts le bord du débardeur de son amie… Il eut le temps de voir tout ce qu'il cachait, notamment un joli soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait soudainement plus chaud… Il se sentit mal à l'aise, et comprit d'où venait son malaise : il baissa les yeux, et vit une bosse qui commençait à se dresser sous ses vêtements. Il la cacha des mains, espérant qu'Europe n'avait rien vu. Par chance, c'était le cas. Elle s'occupait de régler son compte à Rufio, qui riait comme un fou en voyant leurs têtes. Europe le prit par les cheveux, et le balança en direction de Julien qui comptait les étoiles, quand il fut dérangé par un poids lui tombant dessus. Il baissa la tête du ciel pour regarder Europe qui lui fit un petit signe en souriant.

« Oooh, mon copain Rufioooo… » fit-il d'une voix bizarre.

Rufio regarda Julien, comme s'il était partagé entre l'idée de s'enfuir ou de le cogner. Mais Julien le saisit et le serra dans ses bras comme une peluche.

« Gnn, tu sais que j't'aime ? »

Le visage de Rufio n'exprimait qu'un seul message : « A l'aide ». Julien, complètement à l'ouest, le prit par les joues et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Les yeux de Rufio s'exorbitèrent, même si tout le monde sait – sauf lui – qu'il ne faut pas ouvrir les yeux quand on embrasse quelqu'un… Il se sentit bizarre, mais ne pouvait l'expliquer. Puis Julien le regarda dans les yeux, mais Rufio ne savait quel œil regarder, puisque son adversaire avait un œil un peu fuyant, sûrement à cause du calumet…

« Tu sais, j'aime bien les mecs aux yeux bridés, j'trouve ça mignon… » fit Julien avec une voix langoureuse.

Et il lui donna un grand coup de langue sur le côté gauche du visage avant de le laisser partir, lui jetant un dernier regard provocateur avec un sourire sadique. Rufio, hébété, déboussolé, dérangé, s'en fut maladroitement retrouver Lily la Tigresse, tandis que les trois pintades les sifflaient. Peter, qui malgré sa proximité n'avait rien vu de la scène, regardait le vide depuis quelques minutes, ne pouvant oublier l'image du décolleté d'Europe. Mais il le fallait s'il voulait que cette trique cesse…

La fête se termina au petit matin. Peter avait trouvé vers la fin de la nuit le sorcier du camp indien qui lui délivra une sorte de parchemin roulé et le premier ingrédient de la fameuse potion, dont la recette était écrite sur ce parchemin. A moitié endormie, sa troupe repartit vers l'Arbre au Pendu qui était de l'autre côté de l'île, transportant des morceaux de viande embrochés sur un pique en bois. Arrivés à l'Arbre, ils se couchèrent tous et s'endormirent comme des masses, excepté une personne par chambre : Peter tentait vainement d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ce soir et dormit d'un sommeil agité. Europe se souvint de sa conversation avec Peter et s'inquiéta de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire étant interrompu, réfléchissant longuement avant de s'endormir complètement épuisée par ses réflexions. Rufio tentait de décrypter le malaise qu'il avait ressenti quand Julien l'avait embrassé, mais finit par se forcer à dormir, fâché de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Ils dormirent tous jusqu'en début d'après-midi.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Je vous le dis, j'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre... Me demandez pas pourquoi. ._. (Attention, LEMON.)**

**Sinon, vous aimez le possible couple RuruxJuju ? :3**

* * *

_Chapitre 20 :__ Rêve ou cauchemar ?_

Peter ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer : la lumière ambiante l'aveuglait, tout n'était que blancheur pure autour de lui, il n'y avait de limite entre le sol et l'air. Il ne se demanda pas où il était, peu l'importait, c'était forcément un rêve. A quelques mètres de lui, une voix féminine qu'il connaissait assez fredonnait une chanson qu'il avait déjà entendue… Europe, c'était elle.

« _The Second Star to the right, shines in the night for you…_ » marmonnait-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Peter se releva, se rappelant où il avait entendu cela : c'était la berceuse que Julien lui avait chanté il y a quelques jours. Il s'approcha d'Europe qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était en train de caresser la tête de sa peluche à son effigie, celle qu'il avait prise pour une poupée vaudou… Il hésita, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, qui sursauta, se retournant pour le frapper avec sa peluche… Il ne connaissait que trop bien ça.

« Peter ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai bien compris ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

- Je ne suis pas seule. Je suis avec lui, dit-elle en montrant sa peluche, et avec toi. »

Elle sourit. Peter sentit ses joues chauffer, il baissa les yeux, souriant timidement. Elle se serra contre lui, Peter se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

« J'attendais que l'on soit complètement seuls, continua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses magnifiques yeux verts qui lui faisaient perdre ses mots.

« Embrasse-moi, Peter. »

Il faillit s'étouffer, piquant un fard. C'était forcément un rêve ! Jamais elle ne lui aurait demandé ça... Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il sourit, mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et pencha la tête vers elle, doucement. Ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, puis se scellèrent. Peter l'embrassa comme il l'avait montré à Julien, comme il le voulait : passionnément, mais sans la langue… Elle ne méritait pas de se faire lessiver la bouche, ce n'était pas digne de son innocence. Cela dura 30 secondes. Peter était aux anges.

« Peter, tu m'aimes ?

- Oui…

- Comme les adultes ?

- Non. Les adultes ne connaissent pas ce sentiment si pur…

- Tu me fais rêver… »

Elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et se blottit la tête contre le haut de son torse. Il l'enlaça par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Cette odeur… Si enivrante… Une image envahit sa pensée. Il avait voulu l'effacer de sa mémoire avant de s'endormir, mais comme il n'avait pas pu, c'était fini, son subconscient allait l'introduire dans son rêve. L'image du décolleté d'Europe refit effet sur lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur la taille de son amie pour monter sur sa poitrine. Il prit ses seins à pleines mains.

« Peter… »

Il rouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa transe. Europe le regardait avec un air horrifié. Il lâcha prise.

« P-Pardon !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais..?

- E-Excuses-moi, je… Je me contrôle pas… »

Ses mains tremblaient, il leur résistait, mais il se faisait affreusement mal. Ses doigts se crispèrent, il couina de douleur avant de céder : ses mains retournèrent sur sa proie, parcourant sa taille sous son débardeur qu'elles soulevaient en remontant.

« Peter, arrêtes ça…

- Je… Je peux pas… »

Il lui ôta son débardeur pour dévoiler ce même petit soutien-gorge en dentelle qui l'avait mis si mal à l'aise ce soir. Il passa les mains dessus, puis le souleva et pressa la poitrine de son amie. Il jouissait intérieurement.

« Peter, tu me fais mal ! »

Il sortit à nouveau de sa transe. Il desserra son étreinte pour la troquer contre des douces caresses, testant la douceur de la peau d'Europe, la faisant frissonner. Peter était trop concentré là-dessus pour faire attention à ses réactions. Il lui défit son soutien-gorge, avec le temps, il savait le faire sans aucun problème. Elle le tint sur elle, tandis que Peter la retournait face à elle. Elle avait l'air apeurée.

« Europe… laisse-moi te regarder, s'il te plaît… »

Elle baissa la tête et laissa tomber son vêtement. Peter resta ébahi, sans voix, rougissant, heureux de voir celle qui faisait battre son cœur s'offrir à lui aussi facilement. Il lui leva le menton doucement.

« A mes yeux, tu es la plus belle qui soit… »

Europe tourna la tête vivement, gênée. Peter l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui défaisant son pantacourt.

« Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, Peter. » fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il stoppa net.

« Tu te comportes… comme un adulte.

- J'veux te faire comprendre ce que je vis…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne veux pas savoir, Peter. »

Malgré son envie de satisfaire ses désirs à travers un rêve, il disait vrai également. Alors qu'il allait lui retirer le bas, elle le repoussa, se débattit et tenta de s'enfuir. Il l'attrapa par le pantacourt. Elle s'en défit pour continuer de s'enfuit à quatre pattes.

« Europe ! Reste là ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il l'attrapa par la cheville.

« Lâche-moi ! Sale pervers ! »

Il reçut un coup de pied dans le nez, mais il la rattrapa et la tira vers lui. Elle se mit à hurler.

« Je vais pas te faire de mal, dit-il en lui mettant la main sur la bouche… Je te le promets. »

Ils étaient allongés sur le côté, en cuillère. La main libre de Peter glissa sur le ventre d'Europe, et s'insinua entre ses cuisses serrées. Elle gémit.

« Je vais laisser ta virginité intacte… Ton innocence ne mérite pas d'être salie… Ça paraît incohérent avec ce que je suis en train de faire… Mais après tout, je rêve, non ? Tout cela restera pour moi. Mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser de salir ton image de la sorte… Au moins, je le fait au fond de mon subconscient, et non sur ta vraie personne. »

Europe s'apaisa. Elle écarta lentement la main de Peter de sa bouche.

« Tu es égoïste, Peter. »

Il sentit sous ses doigts le tissu humide. Europe sourit. Elle n'était pas naturelle dans ce rêve, Peter s'en rendit compte : la vraie se serait débattue jusqu'à la fin, aurait même refusé qu'il ne la touche. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à une poupée, qui de temps en temps s'animait. Elle regardait dans le vide. Peter saisit sa jambe supérieure pour la tenir en l'air, et son autre main glissa sous sa culotte. En un réflex, elle recula son postérieur qui vint buter contre le bas-ventre de Peter. Et il se rendit compte à quel point tout cela lui faisait de l'effet. Il bandait à en avoir mal. Il chercha à l'aveuglette le point sensible extérieur que toutes les filles avaient. Avec son expérience, il savait le reconnaître et où il se situait. Quand il pensa l'avoir trouvé, il le frotta du bout de ses doigts. Europe émit quelques couinements. Peter avait visé juste. Au fur et à mesure, il accélérait le rythme. Europe était bouillante, ses jambes tressautaient, mais impossible de savoir si elle aimait ou non. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette une sorte de jouissement alors qu'un spasme la secouait de part en part.

« Tu sens comme c'est bon ? C'est à ça qu'on m'a rendu accro dans le monde réel. Et maintenant, je peux pu m'en passer… »

Elle continuait de jouir, alors que d'autres spasmes la faisaient sursauter, et elle se fit plus mouillée que jamais. Et elle commença à pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Peter ? »

Il n'avait rien à lui répondre, aucune bonne excuse à part son plaisir personnel et soit-disant lui montrer ce qu'il vivait… C'était pathétique.

« Pourquoi ? Moi qui ne demandais qu'à t'aimer… »

Peter craqua et se mit à pleurer lui aussi, le nez dans les cheveux de son amie.

« Pardonne-moi Europe… Pardonne-moi… »


	22. Chapitre 21

**Encore un chapitre pourri qui sert de transition... Mais tout de même un moment choupinou pour notre nouveau couple. :3**

* * *

_Chapitre 21 :__ Chuter de très haut._

Peter s'était réveillé en dernier. Les draps étaient mouillés de sueur, il avait mal à la tête. Sur son chevet, un parchemin roulé. Il le déroula, mais ne comprit rien, se demandant d'où il venait… Il était ailleurs quand il avait été le chercher au près du sage indien, il devait donc y retourner pour obtenir des informations sur la concoction de cette potion.

Il sortit de l'Arbre, où tout le monde l'attendait, avec des mines peu réveillées à cause des heures de sommeil décalées. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa à sa place.

« Tu l'as dure, Peter… » marmonna Julien avec un regard en coin.

Peter ne comprit pas tout de suite. Julien dut faire des allés-venus des yeux entre son visage et son bas-ventre. Peter baissa les yeux, puis tira sur sa tunique pour cacher sa gaulle. Mais certaines filles l'avaient vues…

« T'as fait un rêve cochon Peter ? demanda Candace.

- Y a pas forcément besoin de ça pour s'en taper une matinale, fit remarquer Julien… enfin, j'me comprends. »

Tandis que les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, Peter se souvenait de son cauchemar… ou rêve ? Non, plutôt cauchemar. Il regarda Europe un instant, elle dormait sur l'épaule d'Amaranthe, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement donc, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Peter durant cette « nuit ». En mangeant, il patienta que sa trique se calme pour faire son annonce comme tous les jours.

« Bien, je suis en possession de la recette de la potion rajeunissante… Mais j'étais un peu absent mentalement quand il m'a possiblement expliqué des trucs importants. Donc va falloir qu'on y retourne… »

Objection de l'assemblée.

« Ceux qui veulent pas venir ne viennent pas. Mais ils nettoient l'Arbre. »

Nouvelle objection.

« C'est comme ça… Puis de toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de 36000 personnes pour aller parler à un vieil indien… J'emmènerai Amaranthe, Julien et Europe. »

Dernière objection.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Bonne journée. »

Il descendit de son habituel perchoir invisible, prit un gâteau et le mangea en silence, les yeux dans le vide.

« T'étais pas tout seul à être ailleurs mentalement, je pense, fit Lilith.

- Hm.

- Y a eu un beau bisou entre Juju et Ruru. »

Silence complet. Julien avala son morceau d'orange et regarda la gothique pour plus de détails. Rufio regardait ailleurs, cachant sa gêne.

« J'étais si défoncé que ça, s'exclama Julien ?!

- Faut croire. Rufio en était tout retourné, mais à mon avis, il était assez défoncé au calumet lui aussi. J'me trompe ?

- Hm, marmonna Rufio.

- « Hm »… « Hm ». Vous savez dire que ça Peter et toi ?

- Hm, marmonna à son tour Peter.

- Hm. » refit Rufio.

Lilith s'envoya la main à la figure. Amaranthe sourit, amusée. Julien regardait dans le vide, comme Rufio et Peter… Quelle connerie avait-il fait ?

Une fois le déjeuner fini et rangé, Peter prit Julien à part, le tirant brutalement par le bras.

« Aï-aï-aï-aaaaïe !

- Rufio ?

- Non, moi c'est Julien.

- Je déconne pas. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Rufio ?

- Mais j'étais pas lucide, t'as pas à m'engueuler, t'étais dans le même état que moi. T'aurais pu niquer Europe si on l'avait poussé dans tes bras…

- Attend, attend… Tu sous-entends qu'on a poussé Rufio dans tes bras ?

- C'est c'que je crois me souvenir…

- Qui ?

- Bah… Europe, je crois. »

Peter s'apprêta à vociférer le nom de la personne qui avait fait ça, quand ça fit tilt dans sa tête.

« Europe ?

- Oui.

- … J'suis censé faire quoi là ?

- Soit tout laisser tomber, soit aller en parler à Rufio si ça l'a foutu mal, soit aller engueuler ta copine, soit les deux derniers en même temps.

- C'est pas ma « copine ».

- Tu m'as compris.

- Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes…

- … Peter, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, avoua-t-il.

- Raconte ça à tonton Juju. »

A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Peter raconta tout à Julien : la joie de se retrouver seul avec Europe, de la voir se laisser faire, puis sa colère envers lui-même de lui faire des choses contre son gré, de l'avoir fait pleurer…

« Hmm… ça, mon Peter, c'est toute la colère et la violence au fond de toi qui agissent sur ton subconscient, au point de faire violence à la personne de tes rêves, m'vois-tu. Faut extérioriser tout ça. D'où elle vient ta colère ?

- De Crochet.

- Alors si tu me racontais tout ? »

Peter jeta un regard noir à Julien.

« Je ne te raconterai pas cette histoire tant que je n'en aurai pas envie.

- Ok, ok… »

Julien se leva pour retourner à l'Arbre.

« Va parler avec Rufio, il a sûrement besoin d'explications. » lui lanca-t-il.

Et Peter se retrouva seul sur son tronc d'arbre. Toujours à faire le sale boulot, pensa-t-il…

Il alla dans la chambre des Garçons Perdus où Rufio était installé dans un des hamacs, regardant le plafond, les mains derrière la tête.

« Rufio ? »

Aucune réponse. Il s'avança vers lui. Aucune réaction.

« Rufio, j'pense qu'il y a des choses à mettre au clair à propos d'hier.

- Mais tout est clair… Julien s'est moqué de moi et m'a mis la honte devant les autres.

- Il était pas dans son état normal, tu sais, Julien est vraiment un mec sympa…

- Maintenant j'en doute.

- Ok, il est rendu bizarre quand il abuse de la fumette, mais vraiment, il est génial, il m'aide pas mal à me sentir mieux. Il essaye même de me pousser à redevenir moi-même, et tout ça dans votre intérêt… Celui des Garçons Perdus je veux dire… »

Rufio ne disait plus rien. Peter mit les bras dans le hamac, prenant appui dedans. Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti, lui demanda-t-il ?

- De quoi, fit Rufio l'air faussement étonné ?

- Quand il t'a embrassé. »

Rufio tourna la tête, gêné.

« Je sais pas.

- Mais si. Dis-moi tout.

- … Bah… C'était étrange.

- Mais encore ?

- Mon cœur s'est mis à battre très fort et très vite… Et j'avais très chaud d'un coup… »

Peter jeta sa tête en arrière.

« Naan... Rufio, me dis pas que t'es amoureux de lui.

- J'aime personne.

- Eh bien reste frigide comme ça. Ça t'évitera d'avoir des ennuis comme moi. C'est une bonne chose. De toute façon… »

Il s'arrêta puis se pencha à l'oreille de son jeune ami pour lui chuchoter :

« Tant que tu ne me considère plus comme ton chef, je ne partagerai aucun bien avec toi. Ici, en l'occurrence, Julien. »

Il sourit avant de partir. Bizarrement, Rufio se sentit mal, cela lui fit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre… Vachement rassurant, Peter. Il se retourna du côté du mur pour ruminer sa honte et son moral à zéro à cause de tous ces évènements.

Peter retourna dans sa chambre où Julien était dans la même position que Rufio sur son lit.

« Alors ?

- J'crois qu'il est tombé amoureux.

- Merde. T'es sûr ?

- Bah… Bisou qui donne battements de cœur rapides et forts plus douce chaleur…

- Ouais… Après ça peut juste être l'effet donné par le premier baiser.

- … N'empêche, tu crains Julien, sur ce coup. C'aurait été mieux pour lui que ce soit avec une fille.

- T'as peur que j'en fasse une tapette ?

- Nooon… Si…

- Faudra le surveiller, voir si son attitude change pas du tout au tout, s'il me suit pas tout le temps du regard, etc… »

Peter avait baissé la tête, se frottant le front d'un air désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait…

- Tu veux pas admettre que Europe y est pour quelque chose, c'est ça ?

- Laisse-la en dehors de ça.

- Peter, c'est ELLE qui a poussé Rufio sur moi, alors qu'elle savait très bien que j'étais beurré comme un p'tit Lu.

- Beurré comme quoi ?

- Défoncé quoi… Et puis merde, oublie ça Peter, on doit se préparer pour retourner au village indien. »

Julien sortit de la pièce, en bousculant Peter. Mais il ne comprenait pas que son ami avait peur pour Rufio… S'il se mettait à faire des jeux d'adultes avec le "chef" des Garçons Perdus, ce dernier aurait l'âme « corrompue », et il pourrait avoir les mêmes ennuis que Peter, c'est-à-dire y prendre goût et se faire rattraper par le temps pour grandir à son tour. Et si Rufio grandissait, les Garçons Perdus seraient vraiment perdus.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bon, j'vous propose un nouveau chapitre "Histoire". J'adore ces chapitres. Franchement. Je pensais qu'il serait plus long... Mais bon, c'est mieux quand c'est court, on se prend la tête moins longtemps.**

**Si quelque chose vous échappe, que j'ai pas bien expliqué ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, et à regarder la réponse en review dans ce chapitre !**

**(Pour info : J'me suis aussi pas mal inspiré de la BD "Peter Pan" de Loisel. Une très bonne hexalogie bien loin du conte, que je vous conseille vivement !)**

* * *

_Chapitre 22 :__ Des effets non-escomptés et l'histoire de Pan._

La route fut longue. Peter avait préféré se rendre à la falaise des indiens à pied, afin de se défouler un peu de cette sacré nuit. Julien et lui ne se parlaient pas. Mais Amaranthe et Europe jacassaient comme des pies, riaient, s'amusaient en chemin… Tandis que Julien, à l'arrière, regardait le ciel les mains dans les poches, foulant l'herbe de ses Doc Martens, et Peter, en tête, marchait d'un pas énervé, réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait dans sa petite tribu.

Arrivés au village, ils remarquèrent à quel point les indiens s'activaient à tout remettre en ordre : eux au moins, ils n'avaient pas la gueule de bois. Ils se dirigèrent dans le tipi du grand sage, en train de méditer. Ils s'assirent face à lui et attendirent qu'il sorte de sa transe.

« Oh. Haw, Petit Doigt Volant, fit-il de sa voix grave et chevrotante de vieillard.

- Haw Grand Sage. Je suis revenu pour avoir plus de précisions sur la potion de jeunesse. Vous m'avez peut-être déjà expliqué ça hier, mais… Le calumet, vous savez…

- Grand Sage sait. Grand Sage tout réexpliquer, en ce cas. Que vouloir savoir Petit Doigt Volant ?

- Y a-t-il un ordre particulier pour mettre les ingrédients ?

- Petit Doigt Volant doit tout mettre en même temps SAUF Poussière de fée. Poussière de fée à mettre en dernier, saupoudrer quand potion bleue, puis boire quand potion verte mais laisser refroidir à l'air libre pour que potion s'imprégner de air de Neverland.

- Bien… Quels sont les effets négatifs de cette potion ?

- Potion rajeunissante donner uniquement jeunesse corporelle, âge où enfant assez grand pour être chef, mais pas encore sur voie adulte. Mental ne pas changer.

- … Pardon ?

- Si Peter boire potion rajeunissante, Peter obtenir jeunesse éternelle de Pan, mais pas autres pouvoirs perdus.

- … J'ai perdu des pouvoirs de Pan ?

- Mmmm. »

Le Grand Sage ne répondit rien de plus. La mine de Peter se déconfit.

« Je ne suis plus… Peter Pan ?

- Petit doigt volant être Peter Pan, mais avoir perdu beaucoup pouvoirs de Pan depuis épée de an lui être retirée. Mmmm.

- Si j'ai perdu des pouvoirs de Pan, je ne suis plus complètement Peter Pan alors !

- Mmmm. »

Enervé par les bruits du Grand Sage muet, Peter se leva pour sortir du tipi en trombe, après tout, il avait eu les renseignements qu'il voulait. Alors le vieil indien s'adressa à Julien, Europe et Amaranthe qui avaient assisté à la scène sans rien dire :

« Vous aller voir Lily la Tigresse. Lily la Tigresse tout savoir sur Peter Pan. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et sortirent également du tipi.

« Je vais chercher Lily, dit Amaranthe. Vous, allez chercher Peter. »

Ses deux amis ne se firent pas prier. Pendant quelques minutes ils le cherchèrent… Sans succès. Il avait disparu.

« Comment on rentre maintenant ? Tu connais le chemin ?

- Non, soupira Europe…

- Au fait, bravo pour hier soir, Peter m'est tombé sur le coin de la gueule.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ?

- C'est bien toi qui a poussé Rufio sur moi, hm ?

- Oui, mais j'pensais pas que t'allais…

- Europe… Quand je suis défoncé, j'ai qu'une seule envie : baiser. Et même, faut pas pousser l'une vers l'autre deux personnes rendus youyous par le calumet…

- Ca va, j'savais pas…

- Bah maintenant, j'vais avoir des problèmes avec Rufio… J'fais quoi moi ?

- Rufio est fort mentalement. Il oubliera vite. »

Elle retourna vers l'intérieur du village, fermant la discussion. Julien lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'étrangler si Peter ne tenait pas tant à elle... Elle s'innocente en plus, pensait-il, comme si c'était complètement MA faute ! Furieux, il shoota dans un caillou qui valsa jusqu'aux herbes hautes, et suivit Europe en traînant des pieds.

Amaranthe avait trouvé Lily la Tigresse dans son tipi. Julien et Europe les retrouvèrent.

« Le Grand Sage nous a envoyé vers toi pour nous parler de Peter, fit la brune.

- Ca m'étonne pas… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- On a cru comprendre que Peter n'était plus… complètement Peter Pan, qu'il aurait perdu de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est exact. Le faune Pan a donné bien de ses pouvoirs à Peter avant de mourir. Il en a même reçu des fées.

- Explique-nous ses pouvoirs…

- Après sa défaite contre Crochet, Peter a perdu la joie quasi constante que Pan lui avait léguée, comme s'il avait ce caractère d'adultes qui fait qu'on oublie tout excepté les mauvais souvenirs. Alors, une tempête s'est abattue sur Neverland… Car Peter Pan contrôlait la météo rien que par ses sentiments.

- Alors c'est vrai, marmonna Julien se rappelant de ce détail qu'il avait vu dans un film…

- Donc le Grand Sage décida de lui retirer l'épée de Pan, pour qu'il perde ce pouvoir qui, avec son mental dérangé par les évènements, risquerait de détruire l'île. L'épée a été placée dans le sanctuaire où repose le corps de notre bien-aimé défunt Pan. Peter, éhonté de se voir retiré une partie de ses pouvoirs, s'enfuit alors dans le monde réel pendant une… année… Oui, année, nous indiens comptons en cycle lunaire. »

Elle sourit, se sentant perdue dans ses explications.

« Hemm… Ah, oui. Alors pendant l'absence de Peter, Crochet et Rufio ont tenté de récupérer l'épée de Pan dans le sanctuaire-

- Rufio ?

- Oui, lui-même. Il a toujours voulu remplacer Peter Pan, tu sais. Bref. Mais le sanctuaire, au cœur du mont Python était fermé par un enchantement : pour ouvrir le passage, il faut jouer la mélodie de Pan… sur une flûte de pan, s'entend. Crochet et Rufio, ne savant pas en jouer, n'ont ainsi pas pu s'infiltrer en ce lieu sacré pour voler l'épée et le titre de Prince de Neverland, revenant de droit à Peter, qui devait guérir de son mal-être… Mais son séjour dans le monde réel n'a fait qu'empirer les choses… »

Elle marqua un silence, serrant les lèvres.

« Celui qui ne devait pas grandir… avait grandi, était devenu un semi-adulte, parce qu'il avait pris goût aux choses d'adultes. Et comme les adultes, il ne se souvenait que des mauvaises choses, c'est ce qui les fait vieillir. L'anxiété plisse leurs traits. Leurs remords pèsent sur leur dos et les font se courber. Ici, les indiens adultes doivent subir un enchantement d'oubli pour ne pas vieillir. Car si les enfants ne grandissent pas, c'est parce que le temps est arrêté pour eux, ils oublient tout, même les mauvaises choses. »

Julien adorait cette tirade philosophique. Tout correspondait et tenait debout…

« Nous pensions qu'il aurait pu oublier tout ce qui s'était passé et reprendre son épée et son titre… Mais en plus d'avoir grandi, il… ne savait plus jouer de la flûte de pan. »

Elle baissa les yeux, comme attristée.

« Cela ne fait que 3 années. Si Peter ne reprend pas tout ce que Pan lui a légué, le temps recommencera d'avancer… Et moi, je ne veux pas grandir.

- Que faut-il faire exactement ? s'enquit Amaranthe.

- Peter doit retrouver sa jeunesse physique d'abord, puis morale en oubliant sa défaite et en retrouvant son innocence d'enfant, ainsi, il ne lui restera plus qu'à reprendre son épée, ayant retrouvé son don pour la flûte, et enfin son titre de Prince de Neverland, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. OH ! Et SURTOUT, ne lui dites surtout pas que Peter Pan n'est plus, ou il ne croira plus en lui-même, et restera cloué au sol comme un humain normal sans poussière de fée. Il faut le convaincre qu'il est et restera toujours Peter PAN. »

Il y eu un long silence, chacun imaginant le pauvre Peter ne sachant plus voler, et se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il reste à faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

« Je change de sujet, Lily, reprit Amaranthe. Comment se passe votre gestion de l'île sans tous les pouvoirs de Peter Pan ?

- Il fait toujours beau sur l'île maintenant qu'il ne s'agit plus du moral de Peter. Mais quand nous avons besoin d'eau de pluie, le Grand Sage fait tomber la pluie.

- Ca fait cliché, souffla Europe à Julien.

- Hm. Lily, qui était ce Pan ?

- Pan était un faune, et l'ancien Prince de Neverland. Mais un jour, il est tombé gravement malade. Alors il a envoyé Clochette chercher un enfant digne de gouverner sur notre île, et elle a ramené Peter, qui avait bien l'âme à la fois pure et aventurière. Pan lui a alors enseigné le combat avec toutes les armes possibles. Sur son lit de mort, il lui a légué tous ses pouvoirs pour régner sur Neverland. D'ailleurs, Pan contrôlait la météo avec sa flûte… Mais comme Peter, en plus d'être un peu feignant sur les bords, avait un fort caractère, c'était avec ses émotions qu'il la contrôlait. N'est-ce pas merveilleux comme pouvoir ? De plus, comme il ne voulait pas grandir, le temps s'est arrêté par sa volonté. C'est à ce moment-là que moi aussi j'ai arrêté de grandir. Et c'est plutôt pas mal. Enfin voilà, c'est une sacrée histoire…

- Si Peter ne se rappelle plus que des mauvais souvenirs… Ça veut dire qu'il a oublié en partie ce qu'il était avant sa défaite, demanda Europe ?

- Je crains que oui, répondit l'indienne. Nous avons du travail pour tout remettre en ordre. Peter doit redevenir Peter Pan. »

A ce moment-là, Julien entendit des bruits de pas s'éloignant à l'extérieur.

« J'vous laisse, je crois que Peter n'est pas loin. » leur lança-t-il.

Il sortit du tipi, où il vit un éclair vert s'enfuir au loin. Il le suivit, jusqu'à la sortie du village. Là, Peter se mit à hurler, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qui suis-je ?! Où cours-je ?! Dans quelle état j'ère ?!

- Une courge dans une étagère ?

- JULIEEN ! Je ne suis plus Peter PAN !

- Si, tu l'es.

- « Peter doit redevenir Peter Pan », c'est bien ce que Lily a dit ?!

- Oui, mais t'as mal compris… T'es toujours Peter Pan…

- NON !

- Si.

- NON !

- SI.

- N- »

Une baffe. Elle était partie toute seule. Peter se frotta la joue, devenue écarlate.

« Puisque je te dis que tu es et resteras toujours Peter Pan. Tu as juste besoin d'aide pour retrouver ton apparence, ta force mentale et tes quelques pouvoirs perdus. On y arrivera, tous ensemble. Je te le promet. »

Peter s'était mis à pleurer. Julien le prit dans ses bras, tant pis s'il mouillait son T-shirt.

« Un Garçon Perdu ne pleure pas, c'est bien toi qui l'a dit, non ? Est-ce que ton rang de chef de ceux-ci te permet de transgresser cette règle ?

- N-non, sanglota-t-il.

- Alors arrête et sois brave. »

Il le lâcha et lui tapota l'épaule, lui souriant. Peter lui rendit difficilement ce sourire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Amaranthe et Europe les retrouvèrent pour retourner à l'Arbre au Pendu.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Voilà un petit chapitre qui sert à rien... Je crois que je kiffe le couple que j'ai malencontreusement créé... :$**

**Et en passant... J'AI LES MÊMES CHEVEUX QUE CANDACE ! T.T C'était pas voulu... Mais c'est sexy quand même. u_u**

* * *

_Chapitre 23 :__ Des egos surdimensionnés et des sentiments cachés._

Pour ne pas décaler leur rythme de vie, tout le monde s'était couché à l'heure habituelle, même si la fatigue ne les avait pas encore atteints.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était reposé, avait bien dormi, prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Peter fit son annonce habituelle.

« Mes chers amis, j'ai décidé que nous partirions chercher les ingrédients de la potion rajeunissant dès demain. Plus tôt nous commencerons, mieux ce sera.

- Peter, le coupa Candace…

- Hm ?

- Ne pourrions-nous pas… effectuer un dernier roulement… avant qu'on ne reprenne notre corps d'enfant ? »

Julien, Amaranthe et Europe la toisèrent. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça…

« Pourquoi donc, demanda Peter ?

- C'est une décision si soudaine… et une dernière fois, ça mérite d'être bien fait, tu ne penses pas ? »

Silence. Peter se passa la main sur le visage.

« Ça fait 3 ans que je n'attends que ça, et tu veux que je repousse encore la date ? Tu te fous de moi, Candace.

- S'il te plaîît…

- Bien, fit-il en soupirant, va pour un dernier roulement. Cela sera donc repoussé de 4 semaines, pour votre… plus grand plaisir, termina-t-il avec une grimace. »

Il redescendit, et tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Julien attrapa Peter par l'épaule.

« Peter, t'es trop gentil.

- Merci, merci.

- Non, c'est pas un compliment, t'es TROP gentil.

- Ecoute, j'avais pas envie de négocier avec elle, alors voilà. Tant pis pour moi, je passerai encore un mois dans ce corps imprévisible et poilu.

- Alors le mois prochain, t'as pas intérêt à remettre ça.

- Hm.

- Jure-le.

- Julien…

- Je déconne pas. »

Peter se retourna, reprenant son chemin vers sa chambre. Julien se mordit la lèvre. Il se jeta sur Peter, le saisit par-derrière, par-dessous les aisselles, le tenant par le torse. Comme il était plus grand que lui, il dut s'élever un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Julien… »

Ses mains glissèrent sur la tunique verte de Peter, qui frissonna. Julien chercha du bout de ses doigts, pour trouver ses mamelons durcis par ses caresses, et les pincer doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?

- Chht. »

Julien l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, puis tandis que Peter émettait de plus longs soupirs, il commença à frotter son bas-ventre contre le postérieur de son ami.

« Tu aimes ?

- … Oui.

- C'est ça le problème. Tu dis que ça te dégoûtes, que ça te fait souffrir… Mais en fait t'aimes ça. Et c'est pour ça que tu repousses la date. Tu dis que ça fait 3 ans que tu souffres, mais si ça te dégoûtait vraiment, t'aurais agis depuis bien longtemps. Vrai ?

- … Vrai. »

Julien le lâcha. Peter se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

« C'est pas une reproches. Je sais ce que ça fait. Le sexe, c'est une drogue. Quand t'y a goûté, tu peux plus t'en passer, à moins de te faire violence, ou de t'abstenir… très longtemps. Mais c'est pas en te faisant une meuf ou deux par semaine que ton addiction va te lâcher.

- Va leur demander, hm.

- Mais j'ai tout compris. Elles ne veulent pas que tu rajeunisses, t'es vraiment leur jouet sexuel. »

Julien s'arrêta, baissant les yeux.

« Et sans le savoir, elles brisent les rêves de certaines personnes.

- Julien, si tu veux vraiment que mon addiction passe, toi aussi tu devrais arrêter de me titiller comme tu viens de le faire…

- Je le ferai si tu arrêtes de te laisser marcher sur les babouches par les filles, et si tu fais quelque chose pour ton histoire avec tu-sais-qui.

- Tu m'aides pas… C'est même illogique.

- Oh mais si, c'est logique. Les serials baiseurs, j'me les fais quand je veux. Alors s'il change, pour EN PLUS se mettre en couple avec un être innocent, je n'oserais plus le toucher. Tu saisis ?

- … Encore une fois, tu me surprends.

- Normal.

- Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'vais me changer les idées, j'vais réfléchir à tout ça, on en reparlera ce soir. En attendant, tu devrais aller t'entraîner au combat… Avec Rufio.

- Peter, non…

- C'est pas en l'évitant qu'il va aller mieux. Faut lui parler d'homme à homme. Allez, zou, laisse-moi penser en paix. »

Tout en parlant, ils avaient rejoint leur chambre. Julien prit sa longue branche qui lui servait à l'entraînement, et se dirigea vers la « porte ».

« C'est pas juste.

- Vas-y j'te dis. Et fait pas de connerie, vu ?

- J'ai le droit de lui expliquer des trucs, s'il est curieux de savoir le sens de ce qui a pu se passer, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire ?

- Tellement de sous-entendus… Non. Tu ne dois pas corrompre son âme de Garçon perdu avec des niaiseries d'adulte.

- Des niaiseries, des niaiseries… T'les aime bien, pourtant ces niaiseries. Hm ?

- Allez, dégage. »

Il lui mit une tape sur les fesses. Ça devenait habituel chez eux… Julien avala sa salive et se dirigea vers la chambre des Garçons Perdus.

« Rufio..? »

La chambre sentait les vêtements sales. Les Garçons Perdus ne devaient pas avoir lavé leurs vêtements à la cascade depuis des lustres. Julien s'avança dans l'antre. Tout à coup, déboulant d'un hamac haut perché dans la pièce, un éclair noir et rouge vint lui pointer une épée sous le menton. Julien leva les bras, instinctivement.

« Oh… Julien, bredouilla Rufio… C'est que toi… J'ai cru que c'était une des filles…

- Ca me touche…

- En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'une fille, à part Amaranthe, viendrait faire ici…

- Tu te sens con, hm ?

- La ferme. »

Il rangea son épée. Julien vit ses yeux se lever vers les siens, pour tenter de les percer… Mais visiblement, Rufio n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, sûrement à cause de leur couleur bleu glacier qui, lui avait-on dit, mettait beaucoup de gens mal à l'aise.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Peter m'a demandé d'aller m'entraîner au combat… Avec toi comme entraîneur, bien sûr.

- Il le fait exprès, marmonna-t-il malheureusement assez fort pour que Julien l'entende. Très bien, je vais finir de me préparer. »

Il prit dans un petit pot en terre cuite un lacet, avec lequel il attacha ses cheveux noirs en une petite couette, pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas au combat. Pour se donner de la prestance, comme un oiseau mâle, il ajouta dans son lacet quelques plumes rouges et noires.

« C'est tout un art…

- Le chef d'une tribu est celui qui a le plus de prestance et de décoration.

- C'est une théorie comme une autre. Peter dirait celui qui a le plus d'expérience, ou le meilleur en maniement d'arme.

- Hm. Et toi ?

- … Eh bien… Dans ma bande, à Londres, ça mélangeait les deux. C'était celui qui avait le plus de piercings, la plus belle crête, c'était le plus fort dans les batailles entre bandes de punks, et surtout celui qui en avait fait le plus, et qui gueulait le plus fort.

- Intéressant. Avec ton apparence, tu devais être bien bas.

- Mouiiii, c'est gentil. Même si c'est vrai. J'étais la fillette, celui sur qui tout le monde se défoulait… mais on m'aimait bien quand il s'agissait d'aller voler un truc dans un magasin. Car je suis petit, rapide et agile.

- C'est un atout au combat… Si tu veux t'enfuir.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin qu'on m'entraîne. »

Rufio passa sa dernière plume et regarda Julien.

« Je suis certain que je fais un meilleur entraîneur que Peter.

- Je ne sais pas… Disons que vous êtes… différents. Lui a beaucoup de force et est plus imposant. Toi tu es rapide et plus agile. Je crois que je ressemble plus à toi qu'à lui.

- Toi et moi, nous ressembler ? Tu rigoles, Julien. »

Julien soupira. Si Peter et Rufio avaient bien un point commun, c'était leur ego surdimensionné… Est-ce que devenir chef rendait si orgueilleux ?

« Juste une question, Ruru.

- Ruru ?

- T'aimes pas les surnoms ?

- Non mais… C'est bizarre à entendre.

- J'me demandais… T'es souvent tout seul, là, dans la chambre ? Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont dehors… D'habitude, je suis avec eux, mais… Je sais pas, j'éprouve comme un besoin de m'isoler et de réfléchir. Bon. On y va ? »

Julien se sentait coupable de l'isolement de Rufio. Aujourd'hui, il devait discuter des évènements de l'avant-veille avec lui. Car même s'il paraissait bien – du moins, c'est de ce que son ego voulait qu'il ait l'air – Rufio se posait plein de questions, était perturbé, et Julien le sentait bien.

Ils sortirent de l'Arbre au Pendu, chacun une branche taillée, à la main, et Rufio portant un sac d'armes diverses. Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.


	25. Chapitre 24

**J'en ai trop bavé à écrire ce chapitre aussi... Sûrement pour me contrôler à ne pas écrire de Yaoi trop hard. Ewai, y a des limites à ne pas dépasser... Entre autre, pas de Hard yaoi entre deux mecs de 15 et 12 ans, hm. Donc là, vous vous doutez du contenu de ce chapitre, hm. :')**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 24 :__ De maître à élève…_

Les bâtons s'entrechoquaient, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, parfois, l'un d'eux gémissait ou poussait un petit cri de rage avant de contrattaquer… Rufio était un bon entraîneur : il commençait doucement, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait Julien s'énerver, il allait plus vite, frappait plus fort, esquivait plus habilement. Julien sentait la force s'éprendre de lui, il aimait ce reboostage qu'une poussée d'adrénaline lui procurait de temps à autres.

« Tu faiblis Julien ?

- Oh que non ! »

Il attaqua, Rufio para le coup, puis contrattaqua, et Julien esquiva. Il était de plus en plus doué, Rufio se félicitait de si bien éduquer son élève. Et quel élève… Un semi-adulte ! Ainsi, l'aîné, au combat, était plus jeune ici. Cette phrase est illogique. Rufio eut un moment d'absence, même s'il continuait à parer les coups machinalement. Il était vrai que Julien était gentil avec lui, et qu'il n'était pas repoussant. Mais ce qui le déstabilisait, c'étaient bien ses yeux. Une telle couleur, il n'avait jamais vu ça… Le bleu le plus clair qui puisse exister. Même Néo ne l'atteignait pas, ce bleu des yeux. Ce bleu était si limpide… Oui. Limpide. De l'eau. Une cascade. Le moindre regard qui croisait le sien était alors une cascade qui s'abattait sur soi. C'est ce que Rufio ressentit…

Julien vit le regard vide de Rufio : autant en profiter et essayer une nouvelle technique. D'un geste vif, il alla pincer les fesses de son adversaire. Rufio sursauta, Julien lui assena un coup sur la tête, et il s'écroula.

« J'ai gagné, fit Julien fièrement.

- C'est pas du jeu c'que t'as fait, ronchonna l'autre à terre se frottant la tête…

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

- C'est écrit quelque part ? Au combat tout est permis, non ? »

Il sourit triomphalement, Rufio lui tira la langue. Julien lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Puis ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, sur des rochers, pour faire une pause. Rufio, avec son bâton, fit tomber deux pommes de l'arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient. Il en attrapa une…

« Aoutch ! » fit Julien en se recevant l'autre sur la tête.

Il se frotta la tête et toisa le fruit.

« Maintenant, je sais ce qu'a ressenti Newton…

- Au moins on est quitte : on aura tous les deux une belle bosse. »

Julien tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, réagissant aux mots «belle bosse ».

« Quoi ?

- Rien, marmonna Julien en souriant.

- Manges. T'auras besoin de force pour reprendre l'entraînement. »

A ces mots, ils mordirent tous deux dans leurs pommes bien juteuses. Bien meilleures qu'au supermarché, puisque tout droit descendues de l'arbre ! Ils mangèrent en silence, rapidement. Et ils ne dirent rien, même après avoir jeté le trognon. Julien ne savait pas quoi dire, se demandant si c'était le moment pour parler de l'autre soir…

« A propos de l'autre soir… » commencèrent-ils tous deux en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, gênés.

« Commence, fit Rufio.

- Hm… Ok. Je voulais dire… J'suis désolé que ce soit arrivé. Mais tu sais… Quand on abuse du calumet, on sait pu ce qu'on fait…

- C'est vrai que je voyais tout tourner avec ça…

- Tu… Me pardonne ?

- J'veux bien, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me dises tout ce que ça signifie.

- Rufio, gémit Julien… J'ai pas l'droiiiit…

- Ordre de Peter ?

- Ouiii… Ça corromprait ton statut de Garçon Perdu, tous ces trucs d'adultes…

- … C'est encore plus dégoûtant qu'il n'y paraît…

- Mais ça t'a fait quoi ? Enfin… Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti ? »

Rufio ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête. Julien le vit rougir, à travers son teint bronzé naturel. Il finit par répondre :

« C'était… Etrange. J'me sentait à la fois bien et mal. Bien parce que c'était… agréable… Mal parce que je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, et parce que tout le monde nous regardait… »

Il marqua une pause, et releva la tête pour regarder Julien avec un regard implorant.

« S'il te plaît… Dis-moi ce que ça signifie, et j'me sentirai déjà mieux. »

Julien était gêné. Il se dit que certaines explications pouvaient être données à un enfant. Il se jeta à l'eau :

« Tu te souviens… L'autre soir, quand j'ai expliqué ce que c'est que l'Amour… Ca peut faire référence à ça… A deux personnes qui s'aiment. Mais je pense pas que ce soit le cas, on est bien d'accord ? »

Rufio fuit du regard.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… qu'aimer…

- Hm. On verra ça plus tard, reprit Julien qui commençait à avoir peur. Pour en revenir à mes explications, je pense que cette première possibilité n'est pas possible, car pour toi, je n'éprouve que… »

Il s'arrêta. Rufio semblait pendu à ses lèvres.

« Rufio… Je t'apprécie beaucoup… Je crois que tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça, grimaça l'autre ?

- Que je donnerais une grande partie de moi pour te protéger. C'est un peu pareil avec les autres garçons perdus, mais toi… Je sens comme une ressemblance entre nous, comme je l'ai dit avant qu'on parte. Et c'est ça qui nous rapproche.

- Et tu ressens quoi pour Peter ?

- Un peu la même chose, plus une très grande amitié, puisqu'on se dit tout… Mais j'éprouve plus de tendresse pour toi que pour lui… Et je ne te cache pas que j'crois… que j'suis aussi un peu amoureux de lui. Mais je préfère renoncer à ça, c'est dangereux pour lui.

- Hm… C'est incompréhensible tous ces sentiments. Reprends ton explication.

- Ah. Hum. Oui. Pour faire court, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, donc ce n'est pas par Amour que j'ai fait ça. Je vois donc deux autres possibilités : soit j'ai fait ça pour déconner, comme un jeu, comme il se fait bien dans le monde réel, en pensant que t'allais marcher aussi, puisque j'étais défoncé… Soit c'est purement et simplement pour te faire souffrir. C'est aussi une proposition que je souhaiterais écarter. Donc je ne vois que la deuxième, pour ma part. Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

- … J'hésite entre les trois. »

Julien se sentait mal de savoir que Rufio, qui, comme il l'avait dit, était comme un petit frère pour lui, doutait de sa sincérité…

« Mais d'après toi, je devrais prendre ça comme un jeu, reprit Rufio ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Alors si c'est un jeu, pourquoi est-ce réservé aux adultes ? C'est illogique.

- Il y a des jeux d'enfants, et des jeux d'adulte. Faire des enfants et compter son argent sont des jeux d'adultes.

- Faire des enfants ?

- Tu ne sais pas comment on fait des enfants ? »

Rufio secoua la tête négativement. Julien s'envoya la main sur la figure.

« Je dois vraiment t'expliquer ? »

L'autre acquiesça.

« Tu veux la version pour enfant, ou tu veux vraiment faire des cauchemars ?

- Commence par la première ?

- Eh bien… Disons que le papa, il a de petits sacs avec des graines. Et la maman, son ventre, c'est un pot de fleur. Le papa met une graine dans le ventre de la maman, et la graine pousse dans le ventre de la maman, avant d'en sortir une fois formée : et c'est un bébé.

- … C'est quoi ce truc ? Des graines ? Un pot de fleur dans le ventre ? Un bébé qui sort du ventre ?

- Tu pensais que ça se faisait comment ?

- J'en avais aucune idée… Et elles sont où ces graines ?

- Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ça avait cette forme, là dans ton slip, demanda Julien en pointant du doigt l'entrejambe de Rufio ? »

Rufio fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Tu trouves pas que ç'a une forme de petits sacs..?

- … C'est là ? »

Julien fit oui de la tête.

« C'est incompréhensible, Julien… Et comment-

- On en reparlera plus tard, Ruru. Pas trop d'un coup, tu vas être traumatisé sinon. »

Rufio fit mine de bouder.

« Sinon, tu veux me pardonner ou pas ? »

Rufio se remit à sourire. Au fond, il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Julien pour soi-disant le pardonner.

« J'veux bien…

- Cool !

- Seulement si tu m'embrasses à nouveau.

- … Rufio…

- Hm.

- J'ai pas le droit…

- Au fond, tu es un Garçon Perdu, et je suis le chef des Garçons Perdus… Donc tu es sous mes ordres, hm.

- Je suis un Ado Perdu… Quoique ce sont des filles normalement… Donc oui, j'fais aussi partie des Garçons… Mais non, je n'obéis qu'à Peter, parce que je suis plus grand que toi.

- Tss. Alors je ne te pardonnerai pas.

- C'est du chantage, là, Rufio. Tu te rends pas compte de la dangerosité de jouer avec ça. Tu sais ce que tu risques ? De devenir comme PETER. Un SEMI-ADULTE.

- Ah oui ?

- Si tu prends goût à des jeux d'adultes, tu deviendras un adulte, comme lui.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un seul simple baiser pourrait autant me faire de mal.

- Rufio, t'es pas sérieux… »

L'autre le regardait droit dans les yeux. Julien réfléchit. Il est vrai que Rufio ne sait pas complètement ce que sont les jeux d'adultes. Et puis des enfants aussi s'amusent à s'embrasser… Et enfin, il n'avait pas profité, la dernière fois, puisqu'il était shooté.

« Bon, d'accord. Je vais juste voir si on nous épie pas. »

Il se leva de son rocher et alla voir aux alentours : aucune mèche de cheveux ou oreille de lapin dépassant d'un buisson, ni de traces étrangères, aucun bruit. Il n'y avait vraiment personne.

Rufio sortait vainqueur de cette bataille-ci. Il se sentait fort d'avoir convaincu Julien… Ce dernier revint vers lui. Dès lors, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Pourquoi cela ? Un frisson parcourut sa peau quand Julien s'assit face à lui.

« Avant tout, tu dois fermer les yeux. On n'embrasse pas avec les yeux ouverts.

- Tu dis ça pour me préparer une mauvaise blague ?

- Non… Je te montre la bonne façon de faire. On n'a pas besoin des yeux, on se laisse guider par son cœur, c'est tout. »

Julien aimait sa dernière phrase, mais Rufio ne voyait pas la profondeur de la chose… C'était encore un enfant. Même pire. Un Garçon Perdu ne connaissant pas l'Amour.

Rufio ferma les yeux doucement.

« Laisse-toi faire, fais-moi confiance. » lui dit Julien doucement.

Rufio hocha la tête. Julien respira calmement. Il s'apprêtait à faire une chose qui, si Peter l'apprenait, pourrait le renvoyer de l'île. Mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était le gamin qui lui réclamait… Alors qui fallait-il écouter ? Son cœur. Oui. Et le cœur de Julien disait qu'il fallait le faire pour ne pas briser celui de Rufio. Alors il le fit.

Il avança lentement son visage, fermant doucement les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles du garçon. Il eut une microseconde d'hésitation. Ces lèvres étaient si pures… C'étaient des lèvres d'enfants, comme celles de Peter. Douces, charnues, innocentes… Julien y colla les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, suçotant les lèvres de son ami, recommença, l'entraînant dans cette mécanique. Ce baiser fut aussi magnifique que court. Il ne dura que trois secondes. Julien rouvrit les yeux immédiatement après, et regarda le sol, gêné. Rufio mit plus de temps à réagir : c'était déjà fini ? Toutes ces négociations pour ça ? Enfin… Ça. C'était déjà une expérience nouvelle, dont les sentiments envahissaient Rufio.

« Julien, pourquoi est-ce si bon ?

- C'est un grand mystère. Cela le restera pour tout le monde. »

Cette réponde ne le satisfaisait pas. Mais Julien ne pensait pas à ça. Non. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait vraiment comme un vieux pédophile… Enfin, ils n'avaient que 3 ans d'écart… Sur cette île, s'entend. Il se demanda quel âge aurait Rufio s'il n'avait pas grandi. Si ça se trouve, c'était Rufio, le vieux pédophile ici.

Ce dernier tentait de décrypter ce qu'il sentait : douce chaleur dans tout le corps, picotements dans les joues, les mains et les pieds, léger mal de ventre, et une envie de sourire bêtement. C'était ça, le béguin. Mais il ne le savait pas. Il se leva brusquement.

« Reprenons l'entraînement. »

Julien n'avait pas envie après ça. Il était mal à l'aise. Mais il ne valait mieux pas contredire Rufio après ça.

« Tu me pardonnes au moins ?

- Ouais. Allez, lève-toi. »

Julien reprit son bâton et l'entraînement reprit, même si une gêne s'était installée entre les deux garçons.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Je commence à ralentir la cadence d'écriture... Excusez-moi. ._. J'avoue que je commence à sécher. J'ai plein d'idées pour la fin, mais là, j'ai un gros trou. Donc les prochains chapitres risquent d'être ennuyeux, puisqu'ils ne serviront qu'à combler le vide.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 25 :__ S'enfoncer…_

La nuit était tombée sur l'île. Après sa journée d'entraînement, Julien n'en pouvait plus. Rufio revenait vainqueur de sa journée, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que Julien était trop gentil lui aussi, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas le fâcher… Et c'était une très bonne opportunité.

Comme tous les soirs, Julien et Peter discutaient dans leur chambre.

« Alors, avec Rufio ? commença le roux.

- Je suis MORT.

- A ce point ?

- Une vraie pile ce gosse.

- T'as pas fait de connerie au moins ?

- Nnnnon. »

Ce « Nnnnon » était suspect. Peter fronça les sourcils.

« Julieeeen…

- J'ai rien fait.

- Si, ça s'entend à ta voix.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- RIEN ! »

Peter se leva de son lit et sauta sur Julien.

« AÏOYE !

- T'as fait quelque chose. Et je peux te faire chanter.

- Essaye pour voir ! »

Peter se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre. Julien se tordait de rire.

« Alleeez, crache le morceau mon mignon.

- AHIHAHIHI ! A-arrêtes ! YAAAAH !

- Si tu avoues ce que t'as fait.

- Je dirai rieen-HEEEIN ! HIHIHAHAAA !

- Alors je n'emploie pas la bonne méthode… »

Peter lâcha prise, et réfléchit, tandis que son ami reprenait son souffle, les larmes aux yeux. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se pencha sur son cou pour l'y embrasser doucement.

« Hmm, Peter, tu te fatigues. C'est pas la bonne méthode non plus.

- Mais je l'aime bien celle-ci. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps, Julien émit un léger soupir et gémit quand il sentit une pression sur son entre-jambe.

« Allez, continue, j'adore ça, fit-il en s'étendant sur son lit.

- Tu penses que je vais te faire ce plaisir ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Peter sourit d'une légère déformation au coin de ses lèvres. Il était d'humeur taquine ce soir, et Julien semblait vouloir entrer dans son jeu. Il lui malaxa l'entre-jambe pour l'entendre couiner. Quel joli son…

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu t'y prenais de la mauvaise manière… NYAAAAH ! »

Ce hurlement lui tirailla les cordes vocales quand les doigts de Peter le pincèrent au lieu de le caresser…

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ! s'écria-t-il avec une voix rendue plus aiguë.

- Il n'y a plus que la manière forte.

- Je te dirai rien !

- Alors je vais recommencer. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refaire pression, Julien abdiqua.

« Ok ! OK ! J'ai fait une connerie.

- Laquelle.

- Je l'ai réembrassé.

- … QUOI ?! »

Peter se leva brusquement du lit, comme s'il allait pour soulever le sien et le jeter sur Julien.

« MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?!

- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé ! Et il sait pas ce que ça signifie !

- Julien, tu dépasses les bornes.

- J'essaie de pas me fâcher avec lui, c'est tout ! Et puis j'ai pas été sans le prévenir de ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

- J'espère pour toi qu'on aura pas un deuxième comme moi sur les bras… Sinon, tu vas finir comme Blaise. »

Peter s'assit sur son lit et soupira, tournant le dos à Julien. Ce dernier se sentait mal. Oui, il avait fait une connerie, comme s'il avait besoin qu'on l'enfonce encore plus… Il fallait changer de sujet.

« Et toi, t'as réfléchis à ton problème ? lança Julien.

- Oui. Mais j'ai pas trouvé de solution. Je sais pas comment m'y pendre avec Candace qui contrerait tous mes plans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

- Elle me fait passer pour un gros porc qui pense qu'à baiser.

- J'te dis que t'es trop gentil. T'aurais pas dû accepter un dernier roulement.

- Je sais, putain, je sais…

- Maintenant que t'as dit, tu reviens pas sur ta décision, et on attend un mois. Toc. C'est tant pis pour toi.

- Tu m'enfonces là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire avec moi, d'après toi ?

- … Ok, j'me suis un peu emporté… mais tu m'avais promis de rien faire.

- J'ai pas envie de laisser Rufio mal à l'aise. Et puis tu as vu son sourire quand on est rentrés ?

- M'ouais. Mais attends-toi à ce qu'il ne te lâche pas.

- Je verrai… »

Puis silence. Un silence lourd. Une idée vint à Julien.

« Ma journée m'a inspiré un plan.

- Hm ?

- Tu l'as déjà entraînée au maniement des armes ?

- Une fois. Les autres fois, c'étaient surtout les Garçons Perdus.

- Eh bien te devrais recommencer ! Pourquoi juste une fois ?

- Parce que j'étais trop violent avec elle.

- Il n'y a qu'à faire preuve de plus de douceur. Imagine-la comme une petite fleur fragile, dont il ne faudrait toucher aucun pétale…

- C'est ce qu'elle est.

- Et tu trouves le moyen de la bourriner en l'entraînant ?

- Je contrôle pas ma force… »

Julien se passa la main sur le visage.

« Tient, on va essayer un truc, dit-il en ayant une idée.

- Hm ? »

Julien s'installa sur le lit de Peter.

« Attrape mon bras de la façon la plus douce que tu peux. »

Peter grimaça. C'était comme un défi extrême pour lui… mais il le releva. Quand il attrapa le bras de Julien, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais t'es violent, man…

- Mais j'ai fait le plus doux possible…

- Tu m'as enfoncé tes gros doigts dans la peau…

- Mais…

- Regarde comment on s'y prend. »

Julien lui attrapa le bras comme on attraperait une rose : délicatement, comme une caresse hésitante, avant de le tenir fermement sans lui enfoncer les doigts dans le bras.

« Comme une fleur si délicate, Peter. »

Le roux baissa les yeux. Il avait encore besoin d'entraînement avant de savoir s'y prendre avec les filles comme Europe. Il soupira.

« J'y arriverai jamais.

- Mais si. Avec le temps. T'as un mois. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Les deux garçons étaient fatigués de leur journée.

« Je peux dormir avec toi, Peter ?

- Si tu veux. »

Julien s'allongea sous les couvertures de son ami. Peter fit de même et Julien se blottit contre lui. Et les lumières s'éteignirent comme par magie.

Ils ne savaient pas que durant toute leur conversation, ils avaient été épiés.


End file.
